Suburban Hearts
by LilMizzVenom
Summary: I closed my eyes and listened to his inconsolable sobs as my body went dormant. This was the end, the end of my life but his was just beginning. Rated M for Mature Adult Scenes,Very Mild Language and Violence. Bella/Edward Pov. All Human.
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

Only one thought came to mind when I looked into _his_ anguished filled eyes and saw the tiny rivers of tears form. In the end it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away. I closed my eyes and listened to_ his _inconsolable sobs as my body went dormant. This was the end, the end of my life but _his_ was just beginning.


	2. Favors

**CHAPTER ONE - FAVORS**

**BELLA POV**

My eyes snapped open to the sound of my alarm. I turned and hit the snooze it read 7.00am I lay back down trying to forget the dream I just had about accepting my high school diploma at graduation. I walked on stage in front of Mike Newton, I heard him laugh and mutter something under his breath I ignored him and received my diploma. Everybody gasped and I saw the shock on Mr. Green's face. Roars of Laughter shook the whole building along with a few wolf whistles. I looked down and realized I was standing there naked the shock of embarrassment washed over me. I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm again; this time I turned it off trying to shake the blush from my cheeks. I reached over to my bedside table still in bed I checked my phone. Three missed calls and a text from Rosalie.

'_**You better be up you **__**know how long I've been waiting for this shopping trip ill pick you in 30min love. Rose.**_

Today was Friday Rosalie had planned a big shopping night out in Port Angeles after school. Seattle was the closest big city that this little suburb of Forks had to offer. I certainly was not going to let Rose drive the three hour journey to Seattle so we opted for Port Angeles. Port Angeles didn't have much to offer but it was only an hour and a half drive away and it had a pretty good shopping mall so Rose didn't complain too much. Rosalie and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember, she is the closest thing to a sister I have being as I'm an only child. I flipped my phone down and replaced it back on the bed side table. I got out of bed and headed towards the dresser pulling out my favorite dark blue jeans that hugged my hips and a black off the shoulder top that hugged my curves accompanied but some little black flat ankle boots. It was a little too over the top for me I would have just settled for some sweats and old sweater but I promised Rose I would make an effort. I headed towards the bathroom and I had a hot shower that I wished I could stay in forever but my dad, Charlie interrupted me by banging on the door.

"Save some water for the whale's kiddo" Charlie shouted over the sound of the running water.

Hearing this made me think of my mother Renee, when I was a child my mother couldn't get me out the bath as I loved the water so much, she used to say that if I kept having baths there would be no water left for whales to swim in. I giggled slightly at the phrase then felt sadness that she wasn't here anymore.

"I'm nearly finished dad" I shouted.

I turn the taps off and stepped out the shower I quickly dried myself then brushed my teeth. Getting dressed I glanced at the scars through the mirror on my collar bone and around the back of my shoulder I glazed at myself thinking of my mother again.

"Bella you're going to be late for school" Charlie interrupted my thoughts.

I quickly finished then returned to my room, I collected my bag throwing my phone, money and books into it. I heard the sound of a car horn and I knew it was Rose because she always did the same honk. Running down the stairs I lost my footing on the bottom step and flew into Charlie's arms.

"Whoa whoa slow down kiddo" he said.

I tried to conceal my blush but as ever it didn't work.

"Thanks dad" I half heartily said. "I'm going shopping with Rosalie after school so I won't be back till late".

"Ok Bells but please be careful, have you got your phone on you? "

"Yes dad" I reassured him whist rolling my eyes. Even though he was the chief of police he was also a worried farther. A car horn beeped again.

"Got to go dad "I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door towards Rose's car.

She waved to me out the window with a huge smile on her face. Rose was so beautiful with her long legs and long blonde luscious hair she looked she just stepped right off a 40's pin up poster. I often wondered why she was my friend I was just an average normal girl with pale skin and long curly brown hair. Rose was a type of girl that girls wanted to be and men wanted to be with. I jumped into the passenger seat and was greeted with a big hug.

"Hey Bella you look nice, I'm so excited I hope school goes fast" she said all hyped up.

The journey to school consisted of Rose talking about every shop she was going to go in and everything she was going to buy. She had been saving up her allowance for a while for this day so I knew it wasn't going to be a quick in and out thing. I was pretty excited as well, to have the chance to escape this tiny town for a bit. Forks mainly consisted of houses, schools, a hospital, a Thriftway store the usual, but it didn't really have much excitement except for a movie theatre and a park. Even thought I loved living in Forks I yearned for something new and different.

We reached school and Rosalie pulled up inside the car park and parked up next to a silver Volvo. We both got out and were greeted by Mike running from across the lot.

"Hey Isabella" Mike shouted, Rose rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Be nice" I told her.

Mike finally reached us out of breath you could tell that he was out of shape. He wasn't obese but he wasn't skinny either. He smiled at me trying not to bite his lip as he ran his hand through his combed back blonde hair. I half heartedly smiled at him because I knew what he was going to ask. Every time he got nervous he would bite his lip and run his hand through his hair.

"Hey Rose" he said glancing at her with his ocean blue eyes, she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Hey Mike" I said trying to sound cheerful. Don't get me wrong I don't hate Mike but I don't like him either. Even though he was a good friend he was an annoying friend that followed me around everywhere like a lost puppy. If I had a dime for every time he has asked me out I would be a millionaire and I got the feeling that another dime was about to be added.

"Bella..." he cleared his throat. " I was just wondering" he said blushing.

"Come on Bella were going to be late" Rose interrupted pulling me by my arm. I smiled and mouthed the words '_Thank you_'. We started walking to class as Rose was making faces and trying to mimic Mike every time he tried to talk which made me laugh.

My first lesson was English. It was one of my favorite lessons especially because I loved to read and learn about the history of literature. The only downside to it was the constant ear ache from listening to Jessica and Angela waffle on about everything and anything. Well it was mostly Jessica talking and Angela agreeing with whatever she said. Angela was my favorite out of plastics as I liked called them. Angela was shy, Jessica was a drama queen and Lauren was a loudmouth. They were all fake, fake hair, fake nails, and fake tans. Sometimes it's hard not to stare at their choice of clothing if you would even call it that. My idea of clothing were jeans, tops and jackets not a low cut top and a short mini skirt with seven inch heels, I would probably break my neck if I ever walked in a pair of those shoes. I would be panicking if I even dropped anything if I was wearing that short skirt but somehow I got the feeling that Jessica drops thing on purpose. It wasn't the clothing that made me feel nauseous it was the amount of flesh that was on show. I felt sorry for Angela because you could see she felt uncomfortable with her I'm guessing chosen- and-forced -to -wear -outfit. The bell finally rang. My second lesson was Spanish Rose was in the class with me so she was talked about the shopping trip again. I tried to join in and sound optimistic so the time flew by. The bell rang again then we walked to the cafeteria and got in line, Rose filled me in what happened in her first lesson as I started to make shapes out of my salad.

"Edible Art" a velvet soft voice spoke.

I glanced up and I was staring right into_ his _eyes. His eyes were like an emerald green color, so warming that it made me melt. I never believed the saying that the eyes are the window to the soul but in that moment every one of beliefs changed. He was on the opposite side of the Food Counter, I stood there frozen and I started to blush.

"Bella" he greeted with a nod.

"Edward" I nodded in response.

"Looking forward to Mr. Banner's class I heard were examining plant life" he chuckled.

"Really, well in that case no" I snorted. I began to blush so I quickly looked down loosing eye contact so he wouldn't notice. I peeked up at him trough my eye lashes and saw him giggling he must have noticed.

"See you in class" he smirked.

He paid for his food then sat at his table with his two brothers.

"Oh my god how do you do it?" Rose perked up obviously seeing what just took place, I'm glad in a way at least I know I didn't imagine it.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you get Edward Cullen to speak to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered her looking down feeling embarrassed by her question.

"Don't play dumb, Edward Cullen doesn't even acknowledge anybody enough to even learn their name let alone speak to them" she started giggling.

"Oh come on Rose he asked me about class, it's not like his asking me out or anything" I said blushing.

"Well most girls don't even get a 'Hi' back so you should defiantly put this in your memory bank" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes as we moved to the end and paid for our food, she kept going on about it all the way to our table. I nibbled at my food and thought about Rosalie's rant. So what if Edward speaks to me we have been Biology partners for nearly three years so of course he speaks to me. We have had loads of conversations before but they all accrued in Biology so Rose had never witnessed them. I peaked up through my hair and looked at his table.

Emmett caught my attention first he was so big how I could not notice him first. He has short brown almost black hair that was covered up by a baseball cap. His muscles where that big it looked like his football jersey was about to tear at the seams. He was tossing a football up in the air then the middle boy caught it. That was Jasper he was the smallest of the three. His soft blonde curls almost matched Rosalie's except that her were incredibly longer. He said something to the boy on the end of the table and at that moment all my attention was on him. He was so beautiful. His hair was a reddish brown color with a light bronze tint in. His hair was in messy spikes that mopped his head. I bet he could climb out of bed and he wouldn't have to style his hair because it naturally spiked up perfectly. I envied his hair because if I came to school with bed hair I would be caring around a birds nest on the top of my head. His skin was like marble just like a Greek god statue. He wasn't heavily muscular like Emmett, but you could his biceps through the top of his t-shirt. I have never given myself much time to study Edward for long to notice how perfect he was. Mainly because he would catch me looking and I would blush every color possible. While studying Edward I also observed everybody else. I could see the envy in every body's eyes that looked his way that every girl wanted to be with him and every boy wanted to be him. I guess Rose has that in common with him. I thought about all the times Rose cried on my shoulder every time he rejected her. If he rejected Rose the most beautiful girl in the school then he wouldn't even think twice about me. I sulked and slid down in my seat. His eyes scanned the room and I watched as he flashed his set of perfect white teeth through his strong almost square jaw line. I smiled as he gave that little soft cheeky grin I liked. His eyes where now on me but I couldn't look away I blushed more then I had ever blushed before but I couldn't move it was like I was frozen in time.

"Bella" I heard Rose say but I didn't look away from him. His face was mesmerizing. He smiled at me with wondering eyes and without thinking I smiled back.

"Hello Bella" she waved her hand over my face then I snapped out of it. I looked away from him never feeling so embarrassed in my life.

"Jesus Christ Bella have you listened to a word I just said" she said frustrated.

"What" I asked her completely blanked out.

"Obviously not" she sighed the carried on.

"I said I want to look at this new jeweler store that's opened its called Oceana's I heard they have fantastic stuff here".

At that moment I noticed Edward, Emmett and Jasper stiffen. They looked back and forth at each other and whispered something to low for me to hear.

"Ok "I murmured still looking at them.

The bell rang which broke my concentration, I watched as Edward, Emmett and Jasper dumped their trays and rushed out of the cafeteria talking amongst themselves. Rose and I emptied our trays and met up with Eric and Mike as they were leaving the cafeteria. Rose hugged me then walked off with Eric to her next class while pulling faces behind Mikes back. I laughed uncontrollable when she did a Shrek impression. Mike was rambling something to me but my thoughts were else where I couldn't help but wonder what made them so frustrated. The feeling of claustrophobia washed over me as Mike walked faithfully like a lap dog by my side all the way to Biology.

"Bella, Mike "I heard a voice shout from down the corridor. We both turned to see Tyler running towards us. I turned and peeked inside the classroom. Mr. Banner was already at the front of the class scribbling something on the white board. I looked at my table and the seat next to mine was occupied. I felt a shock shoot through me when I thought about how close he was going to be sitting next to me. I always had the same shock every time I peered in the class and sin Edward sitting inches away from my seat. Something took me by surprise as I was lifted up, I knew to soon that I was dangling over Tyler's shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN" I screamed at him. Tyler giggled as he walked into class.

"This is not a playground Mr. Crowley put Miss Swan down and take your seat" Mr. Banner said through his glasses.

Tyler did as he was told. I walked to my seat and put my head down to hide the blush. I peeked up through my hair to see if Edward noticed my embarrassment but I was surprised to find his eyes weren't on me. He had one in a fist on the table and one hand partially covering his mouth; his eyebrows were pulled down into a death stare. His eyes followed Tyler all the way to his seat. If looks could kill I thought whilst taking my seat.

"Good afternoon class today we are going to be looking at different types of plant life and how to identify them please open you books to page 29 " I smiled to myself thinking of how right Edward was. I opened to the page and started reading the first few lines.

"Ever plant and flower is different like your selves for example, Miss Swan" my head shot up to my name and I started to blush knowing everybody was looking at me.

"Lets take Miss Swan for example, can anybody tell me what they see when you look at Miss Swan" I hung my head in shame and was ready to die right there and then.

"I see a sunflower because she pretty and smiles like the sun" Mike answered straight away. I started to blush as the class laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Newton anybody else" he asked. There was an awkward silence then I heard a soft velvet voice speak.

"I must disagree with that statement" a shock went through my body as I knew who voice that was.

"Is that so Mr. Cullen, Please continue" Mr. Banner motioned his hand to continue. I buried my face deep and prepared for the worst.

"I see a beautiful white rose" he answered.

"Please explain Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner pushed.

"Because there delicate and fragile" The class started to giggle. This was it I was going to die of embarrassment.

"On the outside" he continued "inside they have and purity, every petal represents a layer of her beautiful soul".

My eyes slowly opened at the realization of what he was saying and here's me thinking it was going to be bad. I peeked up at him through my eye lashes to find he was staring right at me.

"And in the core lies a paradise of everlasting beauty and love" he finished.

My heart dropped into my stomach releasing butterflies.

"Thank you very much Mr. Cullen that was very elaborate" Mr. Banner said.

We kept eye contact as he gave me that famous soft cheeky smile. I smiled back without thinking and blushed. He looked over my shoulder and smiled again then looked at the front of the class. I turned to see Mike staring at Edward with frustration in his eyes. As he pouted I laughed at myself his expression was priceless.

"Miss Mallory" Mr. Banner pointed "Tell me what you see when you look at Mr. Newton".

We all turned and looked Lauren, Mike blushed and shied away.

"Um" she paused and couldn't think of an answer. 'Wasn't such a loudmouth now was you' I sniggered to myself.

"A Cactus" Tyler butted in. Mike punched him in his arm.

"And why is that Mr. Crowley" Mr. Banner asked. I sin Edward out the corner of my eye turn towards Mike.

"Because his a prick." The whole class roared with laughter the only people who wasn't laughing was Mike and Mr. Banner.

"Mr. Cullen that will be enough of that, ok class calm down"

Tears swelled up in my eyes from laughing so much. Edward chuckled beside me then calmed himself quickly. I turned to see Mike he was fuming that much he had to grip the side of his chair.

"Ok class now we are going to watch a video on exotic plant life" Mr. Banner informed us.

He put the video on and turned the lights off. I started to watch the TV I swore I felt a pair of eyes on me. I felt a little nudge on my elbow that sent a static shock threw me. I flinched as I looked down to see a small piece of paper folded next to me. I slowly opened the note.

(Edward in **Bold**, Bella in _Italic)_

**I meant every word I said. **Thinking back to the mike incident I giggled to myself.

_Yeah it was funny. _I slid the note back.

**I heard you are going out with your friend tonight.**

_Where did you hear that?_

**The cafeteria is a small place. **Thinking back to what Rose had said he must have heard her.

_Yes she wants to go shopping._

**Can I ask a favor?**

Why is he asking me to do a favor for him I thought it's not like we're even friends were just two people who happened to be stuck next to each other in class and were forced to talk. I wasn't going to object of course.

_Depends on what it is._

_**Can you please not got to Oceana's tonight and please don't ask why.**_

I had to think about what he was on about then I remembered Rose saying something about a new jeweler shop that's opened_._

_Why. _I slid the note back with curiosity.

**I knew you were going to ask that. **I smiled and for some strange reason it felt like he did the same.

_Well? I _slid the note back.

**Please just trust me. **Oh great now his asking me to trust him I knew I wasn't going to win.

_Ok._

**Thank you and I really meant what I said earlier. **I thought back to mike again and a smile crept on my face.

_I know you said. _

**Not about Mike this time.**

The Bell rang and Mr. Banner turned the lights back on. I turned and Edward was already out the door leaving me staring at the note.

Gym was a blur my mind was elsewhere all I can remember was smacking a basketball into Mikes face and he was sent to the nurse's office with a nose bleed. After gym I quickly got changed and walked to the parking lot. It was raining not surprised living in Forks. Rose was already in the car waiting for me. I quickly hurried to the passenger side door when I slipped on the wet floor. I fell backwards but the ground did not come up to meet me instead I was in the arms of a Greek god. I looked straight into _his _eyes again and I was in heaven.

"Walk much" his velvet voice penetrated my ears it was more like he was singing rather then speaking. I blushed as he looks straight into my eyes and I couldn't think off an answer instead I blushed more. I felt a volt of electricity run through me and I shivered. Realizing he was still holding me I tried to lift myself back up, he helped me back on my feet.

"So you did a number on Mikes face" he chuckled giving that soft cheeky smile. I laughed as I thought about the basketball incident but how did he know I thought.

"You seem to hear a lot of things" I pointed out.

"I never heard it, I saw it" he smiled then climbed into his Volvo next to me. I stood there dumbstruck as I watched him exit the parking lot and speed away. I climbed into the car and I felt Rose's eyes on me.

"So how was your day" she asked sarcastically.

"Great" was the only word that escaped my lips.

I lay my head on the headrest and prepared myself for the long journey to Port Angeles. I closed my eyes and I was in heaven the only difference was my god has green eyes.


	3. The Heist

**CHAPTER TWO - THE HEIST**

**BELLA POV**

I glanced down at my white knee length dress it was beautiful. I twirled around then suddenly realized I was not wearing any shoes. I heard a piano playing, I turned and followed the sweet music and ended up in a beautiful white room. The music stopped as I entered it felt like I was dancing rather than walking. There was a gold chandelier dangling low from the ceiling. The only furniture in the room was a white grand piano and a floor length mirror. I couldn't see the floor as it was all covered in pure white fog. I knew there was no floor but something must have been holding it all up. I walked to the piano and I ran my fingers over the keys I could of sworn I heard playing. I slowly turned and glanced at the mirror but it was not my own reflection I saw. I saw my angel standing there wearing a satin white suit. I spun around only to find _he_ wasn't there. I glanced back at the mirror and he was standing there again perfectly still. I crept up to mirror and held my hand out for him and he did the same. I smiled and he did the same. I bent my head to the side only to find he did the same. It was then that I realized that Edward was the other half of my reflection.

"Bella" he spoke my name so softly.

"Bella wake up" he raised his voice a little.

"BELLA WAKE UP" he shouted.

My eyes snapped open.

"Bella I've been trying to wake you up for ages I thought you were dead" I heard Rose say. "God you're a deep sleeper."

I sat upright in the car then sulked and pouted because Rose had woken me up. It was getting dark outside I had no idea where we were.

"Where are we" I asked.

"Were in Port Angeles, I'm just pulling up in the shopping mall" she replied.

I nodded and looked at the dashboard for the time the clock indicated it was 7.30pm.

"I better ring Charlie he will be going spare." Rose didn't reply she was to busy looking for a parking space. I reached into my purse and took out my phone and hit the speed dial for Charlie.

"Hello. "He answered.

"Hi dad just checking in."

"Hey Bells."

"We have just got here so were going to do some shopping then ill ring you when were on our way back." I informed him.

"Ok Bells thanks for letting me know you got there safe."

"Hey Charlie" Rose said in the background.

"Hi Rosalie" my dad replied "Take care of my baby."

"I will Mr. Swan" Rose answered back.

"Dad I can take care of myself" I pouted.

"Yeah ok take care and be safe girls."

"Will do bye dad." I flipped the phone down and went to put it back in my purse but it dropped out my hand and it fell between the seats as Rose went over a speed bump.

"Rose" I huffed.

"What you're the one with the butter finger" she said sarcastically.

She parked in a space. I decided to look for my phone later I doubt I would need it anyway. We both got out the car and headed into the mall.

Two hours passed, Rose dragged me into nearly every shop on the second and third floor beings as the first floor were full of food outlets. I was mostly sitting in the dressing room telling her what looked nice. It was easy Rose looked good in everything. I reluctantly purchased a top that I knew I would never wear because it was too reveling but at least I saved myself the ear ache from Rose if I hadn't had brought it. We headed to the fourth floor to a music shop called 'Merlin's Music Box' it was small but well stocked. I brought the new 'Kings of Leon' album and debated with Rose about getting concert tickets to this year's gig. Rose and I have always loved going to gigs but last year we went with some of her family members. They got into a bar fight with some other people and got us all kicked out before the show even began. It was then we decided that if we were to go a gig again it would strictly be me and Rose.

As we were heading back down to the third floor a bookshop caught my eye. There were copies of Wuthering Heights displayed on a sale shelf. I didn't hesitate to buy myself another copy as my old one was worn and had coffee stained circles on it. I couldn't help but laugh as Rose brought a book on Karma Sutra. We descended the escalator to the first floor and stopped and ate at a burger joint.

"Edward" somebody shouted.

A shiver went through me and without thinking I automatically looked around. My eyes scanned the food courts and I sighed to find the person I was thinking off wasn't there. I turned back around and finished slipping my coke.

"Ready to go" Rose asked.

"Finally" I chuckled. Rose chuckled with me and linked my arm as we left the mall.

We walked through the parking lot which was now pitch black beings as it had gotten dark outside, only a few street lamps lit up the parking lot. The lot was nearly empty except for a few odd cars scattered around. The only ones I could make out were Rose's car, a black SUV van and a silver Volvo. I climbed into the passenger seat as rose packed the back seat with her shopping bags. I tried to receive my phone but it was an inch out of reach. Rose opened her door and peered in.

"Hey we haven't check out Oceana's yet" Rose said still standing outside the door.

"Rose I'm tired can we just go home" I protested.

"It's only over there Bella" she said pointing in the opposite direction away from the mall

"No come on Rose just get in the car" I protested again.

"Oh come on Bella just this one last little shop, Please" she batted her eye lids.

I thought back to what Edward said earlier I know I was probably just being paranoid and he didn't give me a reason not to go there but I just had a bad feeling.

"I don't think we should Rose."

"Why" she asked getting frustrated.

"I've just got a bad feeling that's all."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella I'm going with or without you." She slammed the car door shut then began walking. Thinking back to what my dad used to say 'safety in numbers'. I couldn't let her go alone. I climbed back out the car slamming the door shut in frustration behind me.

"Rose wait" I shouted. She stopped and waiting for me to catch up. We walked the short distance over the road away from the mall to a building with floor length windows. The sign read Oceana's so we knew we were in the right place. We walked across the parking lot and stopped at a set of two heavy glass doors. There was a security guard standing on the other side of the door. He held one door open for us as we entered the shop. We were greeted by an English gentleman dressed in a black tuxedo that was stood behind a long rectangular glass cabinet where the till was situated.

"Good evening ladies welcome to Oceana's." He beamed through his white mustache in a British accent. I couldn't help but smiled because my first thought was the Monopoly Man.

We both smiled and took off in different directions. It was a medium size shop in the shape of a square which consists of large half glass half wood cabinets that held sparkly jewels. I've never seen so much sparkle before in my life I was sure that we wouldn't be able to afford anything from here. I trailed off to the other end of the shop and examined the beautiful tiaras that were held in a revolving glass case. I squinted and closed my eyes as a bright light shone through the window and reflected off the diamonds. I turned and looked out the window into a pair of now dimming headlights that belongs to a black SUV van. I couldn't see inside the van as the windows were all tinted but somehow I had a strange feeling that I had seen this van before.

"Bella you have got to see these" Rose broke my concentration. I walked over to see her viewing these white gold matching bracelets.

"Look Bella their friendship bracelets" she squealed.

They were beautiful white gold bands with a heart broke into. One half was dangling on one bracelet and one half dangling from the other one with a tiny diamond in the centre of both hearts.

"Ah yes these bracelets are our most popular, 17th century, white gold, 18ct encrusted diamonds exquisite handmade pieces." He sounded like a broken record.

"I'll take them" Rose beamed.

"So will I" a husky voice spat.

We both spun around to the sound of somebody crashing to the floor. There was a man in a dirty blue boiler suit hovering over the body of the now unconscious security guard. Panic and fear washed over me as another man wearing the same attire entered the shop carrying two duffle bags. He was tall and stocky with short black hair. He walked straight past us and threw a duffle bag at the Englishman.

"Fill it up Jeeves" he spat sarcastically. He started to fill his bag with jewels as the Englishman filled the other bag.

"Look what we have here." The other man snarled as he stood up from the security guard. He was shorter and thinner than the other guy but I could almost see the resemblance between them even though he had messy long black hair and a rugged beard.

"Well hello there ladies what brings you here this time of night" he cooed walking towards us.

I grabbed Rose's hand and felt her starting to shake as he closed the space between us. I felt her squeeze my hand then I realized that it was my hand that was shaking.

"Not the talkative type are we" the man asked sarcastically. Rose squeezed my hand tighter as he leant in and sniffed her hair.

"Don't worry I like a girl who played hard to get" he snored. I swallowed the boil that rose in my throat as I smelt the alcohol and nicotine on his breathe.

"Me and my brother are taking a ride after this, would you like you join us" he asked glaring between us. I couldn't answer as my throat closed in on me. Rose shook her head as I could only guess that she struggled to speak as well.

"To bad" he smiled and looked down.

"We would have such a good time" he said looking back up. I looked into his coal black eyes tiring to find some hint of life, feelings or emotions but found nothing. Rose dropped my hand and yelped as he grabbed her throat and pinned her up against the wall.

"Maybe this will change your mind" he said tracing a knife up and down her chest.

I stood there frozen as I watched her chest inflate and deflate at rapid speed. I felt electricity surge through me as adrenaline pumped in my veins. I didn't even know what was happening until I found myself clung to his back with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"ROSE RUN" I shouted.

Rose darted for the door as I locked my hands together around his jugular. I knew I wasn't strong enough to strangle him, I just wanted to bide enough time for Rose to get away.

"GET HER" the man squealed beneath my grip.

The other man dropped his duffle bag and ran after out the door. I tried to hang on as long as I could but he shook me off and I lost my grip. I went crashing to the floor as the man caught his breath. I didn't even attempt to run away because he was standing over me faster than that thought came to mind. I looked up as he grabbed me by my collar with one hand. I braced myself as I saw the handle of the knife come towards me. A piercing scream rung in my ears I didn't even realize that the scream came from me until I tasted rust and salt in my mouth. I knew it was blood. I heard a huge growl ripple and explode from his chest yet, his lips and chest did not move. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the next blow, but it never came. Instead I felt my collar tug and I heard glass shatter. I opened my eyes to find the man not in my view I looked down at the knife that was lying inches away from my leg. I looked around in a daze to find out what was going on and I gasped as I saw Edward on top of the man who was now lying on a bed of broken glass. Edward mounted him and grabbed him with one hand by the collar.

"DON'T" He punched him in his face.

"EVER, TOUCH, HER, AGAIN" He growled between punches.

"BELLA" I heard someone shout I turned to see Rosalie running towards me.

"EMMETT GET HER OUT OF HERE" Edward growled.

Emmett was here I thought. I turned back to Rosalie who was now flung over Emmett's shoulder. He was carrying a baseball bat with his free hand. I felt a cool arm slide under me and I jumped.

"Shhh Bella it's me" he whispered.

I couldn't help but feel relief as I looking into his anguish filled eyes. He picked me up and cradled me close in his arms. I nestled my head in his shoulder taking in a deep breath of his scent that clung to his jacket. Nothing in the world could describe it, his scent was sweet and addictive that made me feel giddy. I closed my eyes to try and fight off the volts of electricity that were surging through me but it was no use. After all the hell I have been through tonight I still managed to end up in heaven, my heaven. The sound of sirens in the distance was the only thing that brought me back down to earth as we left the shop.


	4. The Stakeout

**CHAPTER THREE - THE STAKEOUT**

**EDWARD POV - (During the Heist)**

"Wesley Snipes, he was a better vampire killer than Van Helsing" Emmett stated.

"Van Helsing wasn't a vampire killer he was a beast hunter and besides Blade is so modern, Van Helsings been around since Dracula" Jasper Argued back.

"My point exactly Dracula was a vampire" Emmett pointed out. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation as we were walking to my car in the schools parking lot. I noticed Bella walking to the car next to mine, I sped up.

"Shotgun" Emmett called.

"No fair you had shotgun on the way to school" Jasper argued back. We got to my car and Emmett and Jasper climbed in still arguing about the front seat. I was about to get in when Bella slipped, I held out my hands out and caught her before she fell backwards.

"Walk much" I said looking into her dark chocolate brown eyes. I sin her blush like she did many times before, I smiled as it warmed me. I felt her shiver, she tried to get back up but as much as I didn't want to I helped her to her feet. I wanted to hold her like this forever and tell her my true feeling. If only she felt the same I thought. I wanted to keep talking to her so I said the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"So you did a number on Mikes face" I smiled as I thought about his smashed up face. I really disliked that guy. Mainly because I could see the lust in his eyes every time he looked at my Bella. Well she wasn't my Bella but somehow I wished she was. But overall he was an annoying idiot. She started laughing, If only she was laughing with me at my own thoughts. Her smile was like a picture frozen in time everything moved in slow motion.

"You hear a lot of things" she replied.

"I never heard it, I saw it" I blurted out. I wasn't going to tell her that I was watching her class through the skylight window during my free period. I had a hard enough time trying to convince Emmett to give me a boost up there. That was easy I admitted to myself I just said I was bird watching. I couldn't help but smile at that phrase. Better make my escape before she asks I thought. I climbed into my car and sped away as fast as I could.

"Sylvester Stallone would have made a better Terminator" Emmett said.

"Yeah right, nobody could have played the Terminator better than Arnold Schwarchenegger" Jasper argued back.

Even thought they were brothers they were complete opposites. My mind was spinning with Bella in every thought I couldn't get her out of my head, she swarms my mind like locus. She's different than any of the other girls in the school or in Forks for that matter. I don't know what scares me the most the fact that she seems to see straight thought this solid and emotionless shell that I have seemed to create over the years or the fact that I might indeed have feeling for this girl, this girl I barely knew yet I knew her every way possible in my own mind. Speaking to Bella was as easy as breathing it just came natural to me and I felt like I didn't have to hide behind this mask that everybody thought I was and expected me to be. Biology was my favorite lesson mainly because I liked the subject but partly because I had a great lab partner, a lab partner who was just a friend.

"So what did you find out then bro" Emmett asked bringing me back to reality.

"Her friend wanted to go there but I asked her not to go" I replied.

"And you think she's just going to listen to you" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Well I wasn't going to tell her the truth was I" I snapped.

"You better hope she trusts you Edward" he said looking out the window.

"So do I" I whispered.

I pulled up to my house, Emmett and Jasper got out the car and headed for the house. I stayed in the car and kept the engine running as I gathered up my thoughts. Friends would hang out after school and go to fun places with each other. Friends would divulge secrets and be there for each other no matter what happens. Friends would do silly things together like dog pile on top of each other or copy each other's homework so they wouldn't get into trouble. Friends would sit together at lunch tables and discuss whatever the day unfolded. No we were not friends, we were more like acquaintances.

My grip tightened around the steering wheel when I pictured Tyler walking into the classroom with my Bella over his shoulder. I managed to push a smile out thinking about her being mine but my smile disappeared when I thought about Mike's comment on her being pretty. She was not pretty she was beautiful like a pure white rose. I banged my fists on the steering wheel.

"Get a grip Cullen" I whispered to myself.

It's not like you're in love with her or anything I protested to myself.

"Love" I snorted, questioned my thoughts out loud.

That's preposterous she isn't even my friend let alone anything else to me. I banged the steering wheel in frustration as I sat there and had a full blown argument with myself. Bella is nothing but my lab partner, my classmate, my acquaintance she was not my friend. She will never be a friend or anything else to me for that matter I told myself. I should have felt relief that I have finally placed her in a category but what I felt was far from it. I felt disappointment and i had the urge to scold myself for my own thoughts. If Bella was just an acquaintance then why did I think about her almost every day, why did I feel threatened every time a guy looked at her? Why did I feel sad every time the bell rang in Biology, every time I watched her leave school? Is the feeling of missing a person when they weren't around, love? Is the feeling of being warm and happy inside when that person is around, love? After all the debating I ended up with one simply question. Was this feeling I felt towards Bella love, or was it just an infatuation? I didn't know the answer to that because I have never experienced the former before.

"Pop the trunk" Emmett tapped on my window bringing me out of my thoughts.

I hit the button to pop the trunk and watched out my rear view mirror as Emmett threw a duffle bag in inside. He closed the trunk and jogged over to the passenger side.

"Let's do this" he said climbing in. I hit the gas and drove the hour and a half journey to Port Angeles.

We arrived in Port Angeles a little after 8.30pm because I drove like a maniac the whole way. It was a bit later than we planned but Emmett made me go through a drive through.

"You sure no now to pick your moments" I hissed at him.

"You can't have a stakeout without food" He said sarcastically.

"Always thinking with your stomach" I snorted.

I pulled into the mall's parking lot, I recognized Rose's car in the middle and I parked away from it avoiding any chance that they would notice my car.

"Why are we parking here?" he asked.

"We don't want to be inconspicuous" I grinned back to him.

It was not that at all it was something Emmett said earlier that stuck with me 'you better hope she's trusts you'. Why would this girl trust me I bet she thinks I belong in a Looney bin? We got out the car and walked into the mall. We walked around for an hour looking in different shops I knew exactly what I was searching for. Luckily Emmett didn't ask too many questions because he is like a magpie, he got distracted by every shiny object there was. We headed up to the fourth floor and passed a music shop. I went straight over to the balcony and looked down to get a better view of the place. My eyes scanned the different levels as I watched people enter and exit the different stores. My gaze fell on the food courts on the first floor and I froze. I finally found what I was searching for. _She_ was sitting with Rosalie at a burger joint on the bottom level. I let out a sigh of relief and excitement that she might just trust me after all.

"Edward" Emmett shouted behind me.

I watched as Bella turned around and scanned the bottom floor. I smiled curiously to whether or not she heard my name of not. I quickly moved from the balcony in case she looked up and walked to Emmett's side. He was holding an Annual Baseball book it had all the major baseball players' profiles in. I rolled my eyes and finally realized we were in a book shop. I glanced to a sale shelf that was covered with copies of Wuthering Heights. I smiled as I remembered seeing Bella reading it one day sitting crossed legged on the football field surrounded by Jessica, Angela, Lauren and Rose, she stood out from all of them. Jessica noticed me staring and gave me a smile and a wink I shuddered at the thought of her thinking I was starting at her. I walked out the shop and waited for Emmett to finish. I glanced over the balcony again to steal one last peek at her before leaving, but she wasn't there. I scanned the bottom floor but they were nowhere in sight.

"Emmett heads up" I shouted.

I started running towards the elevator, Emmett was close behind me. The elevator read level 4 and it was going down to level 1. I huffed and darted towards the stairs. We ran down the stairs and past the food courts straight out the parking lot. I rested my arms on my knees and bent over to catch my breath. Emmett gasped for air as he locked his hands around the back of his head. I spotted Rose's car straight away, the car was vacant but I noticed shopping bags in the back seat from the street light that shone through it. My eyes shot over the street to Oceana's jewelry store, I held my breath as I sin a black SUV van sitting in the parking lot.

"EMMETT THERE HERE"" I growled. Emmett ran to my car and pulled out a baseball bat from the duffel bag in the trunk. I feared that Bella and Rose were there, I hoped they were still in the mall. We ran across the street towards Oceana's.

Just then all my fears came true when I saw Rose run out the shop screaming. Bella wasn't with her so I presumed she was still inside. My chest plummeted into the pit of my stomach nearly sending me hurling towards the floor but I didn't slow down if anything I ran faster. A large stocky man dressed in a blue boiler suit came out the shop and ran after Rose. Emmett darted past me and stretched himself in front of Rose and swung the bat. Before I could contemplate what was happening the man was on the floor wheezing. I heard a scream that sent shockwaves of rage through my veins because I knew it came from my angels lips. All the rage and anger inside me exploded out of my chest as I let out a huge growl. I saw another man standing over my Bella waving a knife in front of her face. I darted towards him and used all the adrenaline inside me to pull him off her. I hit him with that much force the knife flew out of his hands. I sent him crashing into one of the glass cabinet, I grabbed him by his collar and at that moment I wanted to make him feel the pain Bella did.

"DON'T" I punched him in the face "EVER" I punched him again "TOUCH, HER, AGAIN". I growled between punches.

"BELLA" Rose screamed. I turned to see her run towards Bella.

"EMMETT GET HER OUT OF HERE" I spat.

I didn't want anybody touching her except from me even if she was Bella's friend and I was not. Emmett lifted Rose over his shoulder and carried her out the door. I turned back to the thief who was now lying there unconscious. It took all my will power to release him even though I wanted to carry until he was dead but I knew I had to see if Bella was alright. I climbed off him and wiped my bloody knuckles on my jeans. I walked over to Bella and slid my arm under her waist, she jumped.

"Shhh Bella it's me" I whispered trying to comfort her.

I wrapped her legs around my other arm and started to carry her out the shop. I looked down and she was sweetly nestled in my chest. I felt relief wash over me because I knew she was safe in my arms. I gazed at her as she closed her eyes I could almost see the corners of her mouth pull up into a smile. My mouth automatically copied hers and I felt the urge to giggle, defiantly not at the situation but how she made me feel every time I was close to her. I felt a new sort of shock, this time it wasn't adrenaline it was like a volt of electricity that surged through me, it made me shiver. Was this new found thing down to me actually touching her? Whatever it was it felt nice and I like it. Nausea swept over me as the electricity tied my stomach in knots. My heart was beating that fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I peeked down at her one last time before leaving the shop, she looked so fragile, innocent and to my surprise peaceful. It was as if our bodies were perfect molds for each other. She fit snuggly between my arms like a jigsaw puzzle.

In that moment everything was clear, I knew the answer to my question earlier. This was not an infatuation. I loved her and I was going to do everything in my power to protect her.


	5. Trading Places

**CHAPTER FOUR– TRADING PLACES**

**BELLA POV**

All my thoughts were scrambling around in my head. I shook my head so they would all place out but they never did. The sound of the sirens in the distance didn't help they only gave me a bigger head ache. Edward set me down outside and was standing a bit to close next to me. I didn't mind the slightest.

"BELLA" Rose shouted running up hugging me.

"Bella I'm so sorry" she wept.

"You have nothing to be sorry for it wasn't your fault" I reassured her.

"Yes it is, you didn't want to go in there in the first place and I ran and left you" she said between sobs.

"It's ok Rose were alright now" I reassured her again.

"Oh my god just imagine what would of happened if they didn't turn up" she blurted out. I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Rose calm down" I rubbed her back. She wiped her tears, turned around and sat on the pavement. Emmett was hovering over the other thief who was also unconscious.

"Bella are you alright" Edward gently asked. I looked at him there was sadness in his eyes which quickly turned to worry.

"Bella your lip" he said concerned. He cupped my face and stroked my lip with his thumb. I could taste the salt and rust again. I flinched not because of the pain but of the electric volt that surged through me every time he touched me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered removing his hand from my face, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief he smiled handing it to me.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Anytime Bella" he spoke my name so softly.

Why is he so concerned about me I thought were not even friends? This was a completely different side of Edward that I have never seen before. I turned to see the parking lot full of police cars and ambulances. The next few hours were spent sitting in the back of cars. First an hour in the back of an ambulance getting checked over. I was relieved that I didn't need to go to hospital for stitches on my lip because I hated the sight of needles. The next hour was spent in the back of a police car giving statements. I was used to riding in the front of a police car with my dad, it felt so different sitting in the back seat. Edward and Emmett also made statements which I was intrigued to hear for myself later. I rolled my eyes when the paramedics carried the security guard out on a stretcher. Some security guard I snorted to myself but I was glad that he only suffered a minor head injury. I was surprised when the Englishman appeared out of the shop with his hands held high. Turned out he ducked behind the counter when things started to get nasty and it was him that pushed the panic button that made the police swarm in. Poor guy I thought. The police hand cuffed the two men and took them away in a riot van. I felt relief that the two maniacs where going to be put behind bars. I remembered the look in my attacker's eyes that will say forever. How can a person carry that much hate and evil inside of them? Was they born with it? Did they have a bad life growing up or did they simply just run with the wrong crowd for too long? I was asking myself questions I knew I would never know the answers to.

"Ok Miss swan you are free to go" the police officer said. I climbed out the car and waited for Rose to finish up giving her statement. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"Are you ready to go home" he gently asked.

"Yes I'm just waiting for Rose to finish up" I answered him. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Would you like to ride home with me" he asked looking at his feet. I stared at him blankly. What did he just say?

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he pouted slightly.

"No.. Err.. I mean yes..Well actually.." I blurting out. As much as I wanted to I couldn't let Rose drive home all by herself.

"Don't worry Emmett said he will ride with Rose." He said through his crooked smile. I smiled at him without thinking then blushed.

"Ok" I said with a nod.

His crooked smile turned into a giant grin that I couldn't help but match it. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Emmett smacked Edward around the back of his head and broke his concentration.

"Be right back" He said through his cheeky grin.

Edward took off and chased Emmett around the parking lot I laughed as I watched them wrestled on the floor. I laughed even harder when the police jumped in and thought it was a real fight.

"That will be all Miss Hale" I heard the officer say. Rose climbed out the car and stood by my side.

"Finally" she huffed "Are you ready to go?".

"Actually I'm going to ride with Edward if you don't mind" I blurted out. Her eyes bulged out her head and she stood there with her jaw to the floor.

"Catching flies" Emmett chuckled sneaking up behind us. Rose closed her mouth and blushed with embarrassment.

"Come on then Rosie looks like you're with me" he said whilst putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Excuse me" she said rolling he eyes.

"Me and Bella are trading places" he informed her she looked at him confused.

"Oh come on Rosie you know you want a piece of the Emmett moister" he chuckled walking away. Rose folded her arms and took off after him

"No I don't and don't call me Rosie" she pouted. I smiled after her then looked at Edward.

"Shell we" he held out his hand for me smiling. I took it too eagerly and we walked to his car.

"RACE YOU" Emmett shouted across the lot half hanging out of Rose's passenger car door. I chuckled and turned towards the Volvo. Edward opened my door, I climbed in and he reached over me turning on the heater before closing the door behind me. The smell of his car was overpowering because it smelt like him. I took a deep breath not wanting any of it to escape. He got in the driver's seat.

"Belt up please" he sang. His voice always sounded like a melody.

I did as I was instructed then we began the journey back home. We talked about everything from Books to Mike Newton he frowned and sometimes he would grip the steering wheel when ever his name was mentioned so I quickly changed the subject. I glanced at the dashboard and the clock indicated it was 11.43pm then I suddenly thought about Charlie. I searched my purse and pockets to find my phone but I remembered it was still in Rose's car.

"Is everything alright".

"Yeah I need to ring my dad but I've left my phone in Rose's car" I said.

"No problem" he said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and gave it to me.

"We wouldn't want to upset the chief now would we" he chuckled.

"Thank you".

"My pleasure Bella" he smiled then turned his attention back on the road. I dialed my house number.

"Bella "Charlie answered, he seemed upset.

"Hi dad"

"Jesus Christ Bella I've been going out of my mind where are you."

"Calm down dad I'm fine, were on the way home."

I didn't want to tell him what happened because I didn't want listen to him nag all the way home and I certainly wasn't going to tell him whose company I was in.

"Ok well as long as you're ok, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah dad it was great" I replied.

"Did you look after my baby Rosalie?" he asked. Busted, this conversation better end soon and fast.

"Yeah she did, I've got to go dad see you when I get home." I shut the phone off before he could reply. I heard a low chuckle next to me that made me smile as I gave his phone back.

"I hope you explain the truth to your farther otherwise he going to think that I did that to your lip" he said through his teeth still looking at the road.

"Don't worry I will" I reassured him he relaxed and smiled again.

I stared out the window up at the sky trying to gather my thoughts. How can someone this perfect exist and how can I be sat in the same car as him. I was afraid that I would hear Rose shouting my name because this was a dream I did not want to wake up from. Edwards's phone buzzed in his pocket and my thoughts flew out the windows.

"Hello" he answered. His eye brows pulled down as his eyes shifted from the road to me.

"It's for you." he told me handing me the phone.

"Hello".

"What's your favorite scary movie" a husky voice asked. I heard a girl chuckle in the background, I knew who it was.

"My life" I answered trying not to giggle. Edward crocked one eyebrow up as I put the phone on loudspeaker.

"I can see you Bella" he continued. Edward stiffened but as I started giggling he relaxed. I looked in the rear view mirror.

"I can see you to" I egged him on.

"Who's your pretty boyfriend" he asked. I laughed to try and hide my blush. Edward chuckled beside me.

"His you're brother and if you want something to look at check the brown bag in the back seat" I told him.

"NO" Rose shouted. I laughed as I heard bags ruffle.

"Whoa" I heard Emmett gasp.

"Bella you..." I flipped the phone down before she finished I'm sure she would call me all the names under the sun when we got back. I giggled and let Edward in on the joke and he roared with laughter. I could just picture the blush of embarrassment on Rose's face as Emmett dangled all of her newly brought lingerie in front of her.

"Can I ask you something?" I knew I didn't have long left with him on my own and I might not get another chance.

"Anything" he replied still smiling.

"Why did you ask me to stay away from the jewelry shop?" his smile vanished and his eyebrows pulled down I knew he wasn't comfortable with my question.

"I just had a feeling." He answered coldly so I knew he was lying.

"Well that a too good of a feeling if you ask me" I challenged him.

"Well it's a good job that I didn't ask you" he spat.

I curled my hands around my legs and dropped my head onto my knees. I felt annoyed not at him but at myself for pushing him. How can he not trust me enough just to tell me the truth? I trusted him enough not to go to that stupid jewelry store in the first place. I couldn't really be annoyed at him because the truth is we are not friends so why would he trust me anyway.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I lifted my head to see him staring at the road ahead.

"Me too". There was an awkward silence so we just listening to _**'Debussy – Clair De Lune'**_ playing through the stereo as we passed the border into Forks.

"Can I ask you something?"He whispered. I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

"I heard what Rose said outside the shop and I just wondered why you didn't want to go there in the first place." I considered giving him the same answer as he gave me beings as I was so stubborn but that would of got me nowhere. The truth is for some strange reason I trusted him even though he wasn't my friend.

"Because you asked me not to" I could see the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile as he nodded. I couldn't help but smile back as I stared out the window and traced all the shadows of the trees wrapping around car on the window.

"Last year me, Emmett and Jasper went to Port Angeles to celebrate his birthday" he whispered. I turned to see him gripping the steering wheel as he looked out at the road ahead.

"We got separated at the club and" he paused and swallowed.

"Well we found Jasper outside in an alley way, he was mugged and beaten" he paused again. I had the urge to comfort him so without thinking I stroked his arm.

"It's ok" I reassured him.

"Jasper reported it to the police but because he was drunk and couldn't recall what happened the police couldn't do anything so they closed the case. The only thing we had to go on was a description of two men. Ever since that night me and Emmett made a promise to Jasper that if the police didn't find out who done it then we certainly would. We over head a couple of guys talking in a club last week about knocking over jewelry store, they matched jaspers description but we couldn't be sure"

I pulled my arm back and wrapped it around my legs again putting all the pieces together.

"And that's why you didn't want me to go to the jewelry store" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you just tell the police?"

"Like I said closed case, if they were indeed the men who attacked Jasper than we didn't want the police to arrest and charge them for robbing a jewelry store. We wanted justice for what happened to Jasper and we knew the police wouldn't give us that so we decided to take it into our own hands."

I could see his point but what if they got hurt. What would have happened if the thieves turned out to be the men they were looking for? Would Edward have carried on hitting him eventually killing him? Could Edward actually kill a person? I shuddered at the thought.

"They weren't the men were they?"

"No" he slowly huffed.

I looked out the window again and realized that we were pulling up to my house. He unbuckled and climbed out of the car. He ran around and opened my door for me as I unbuckled myself. I got out and walked around to the pavement as I watched Rose's car pull up behind Edwards Volvo. Emmett jumped out the passenger side.

"Rose told me to give you this" he threw a bag to me. I peered inside and it was my stuff I brought from the mall and my phone. Rose beeped her horn and drove off.

"Thanks Emmett" I said as he climbed into my previous seat. Edward walked me to my front door.

"Thanks for the ride and for saving my life" I blushed.

"My pleasure Bella and remember anytime" he said softly.

"Can I ask you one last thing" I whispered.

"Anything"

"Why did you tell me all that?" I studied his expression to see if I had asked the wrong thing again but to my surprise he smiled.

"Because you're my friend"

I couldn't help but smile as we stared into each other's eyes. I could feel myself getting closer to him, my body was on fire with all the electricity running through me. He leaned into my face, we were that close I could practically taste his breath on my lips. He slowly turned his head to my ear.

"Goodnight Bella" he whispered.

"Goodnight" I choked out.

He flashed me one last smile before returning to his car Emmett said something to him when he opened his car door but it was too low for me to hear. He spun the car around and sped off. I turned and walked in hanging my jacket up. I noticed Charlie was asleep on the couch as I headed upstairs to empty the contents of my bag on my bed. I put my new top in the dresser, my album next to my stereo and replaced my new copy of weathering heights where my old copy was. I dived on the bed and checked my phone. Seven missed calls off Charlie and a number I didn't recognized was sitting in the dialed list. I flipped the phone down and put it on the bedside table. I sat up and emptied my jean pockets, a few till receipts, a dime and a handkerchief. I inspected the silk embroidery stitching, it looked expensive and obviously it hadn't been use until I bled all over it. In the corner of the handkerchief was the letter EC. I dropped back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Friends" I whispered. This should be interesting.


	6. Piggy In The Middle

**CHAPTER FIVE – PIGGY IN THE MIDDLE**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over and flipped it up.

"Hello" there was no reply.

"Hello" I said again. I heard someone breathing on the other end.

"Hello" I said again. The phone went dead it was the same number that was on my dial list from yesterday. I flipped the phone down and I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella are you awake" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad" I replied and he entered.

Seeing the shock expression on his face I knew what conversation was about to take place.

"Dad I.." started to say when he interrupted me.

"I know everything Bella I got a call from the sheriff's office from Port Angeles, I've read all the police reports" he said standing there with his arms folded. Well this conversation ended fast I thought.

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened if the Cullen boys didn't turn up" he said. I shuddered at the thought.

"I no dad" I sighed.

"Here I want you to have this" he said handing me a small cylinder.

"Dad" I rolled my eyes.

"Please Bella it will give your old man some peace of mind" he argued.

I thought the pepper spray was a bit much but I accepted it to keep the peace.

"Thanks dad" I said.

"Billy's asked me to go fishing with him so I won't be back till late" he informed me. I nodded then he left the room.

I got up and decided to go for shower I needed a long one after last night. After I spent what seemed like an hour in there the hot water made me feel dizzy. I got out and stumbled to the floor taking the towel rack down with me.

"Bella are you alright" I heard Charlie shout.

"Yeah dad just being clumsy" I yelled back.

"Ok well I'm leaving now see you tonight" he informed me.

"Ok bye" I shouted back pulling myself back up.

I brushed my teeth and winched as some toothpaste escaped into my cut. My bottom lip was slightly split turning my jowl a purple color. I quickly finished and returned to my room I wasn't planning to do anything today so I put some grey sweats on with a black vest accompanied by some black sneakers. I passed an hour away by doing my homework. I checked my emails but I didn't have any new ones, I wasn't surprised I didn't know anybody outside Forks and all my friends contacted me by phone. My eyes flew to my phone and it buzzed. I loved these moments when my physic abilities kick in I thought to myself as I ran to my phone and flipped it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella" Rose beamed.

"You sound happy" I said with curiosity.

"Oh my god Bella you never guess what?" she beamed again.

"I give up already" I sighed.

"Emmett has just asked me out" she squealed.

"No way" I squealed with her.

"Way he just called and asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him."

"Wow, I thought you didn't like him" I protested.

"Well we got talking on the drive home last night and he seemed really nice so I thought I would get to know him more" she beamed.

"Well have a lovely time" I told her. "And before you say it I don't want to know any gory details" I said laughing.

"Oh Bella Behave" she laughed back.

"See you later" I said flipping the phone down. I laughed as I thought about Rose's underwear they must have really impressed Emmett. My phone buzzed again interrupting my thoughts I flipped it back up.

"Rose, I don't want to hear any gory details it's hard enough trying to picture you sucking Emmett face off" There was a slight silence.

"Well I wasn't planning on sucking Emmett's face off today" a soft velvet voice chuckled. I froze as I knew whose voice that was. If I was blindfolded in a room with a hundred people I could pick Edward out of nowhere.

"Sorry, I, em" I couldn't get the words out I felt so embarrassed. I was so glad he couldn't see me now as I was blushing in every color possible.

"I just wanted to ask if you have any plans for tonight" he asked.

"No" I informed him still blushing.

"Would you like to accompany me to the movies tonight, Emmett had two pairs of tickets" I stood there frozen I didn't know what to stay as I couldn't believe what he just asked. I tried to answer him but my words were trapped behind my big grin.

"Bella are you there?"

"Yes" I said "And yes I would love to" it went silent for a moment.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7.00pm."

"Ok".

"See you tonight Bella" he spoke softly.

"Tonight" I repeated before the phone went dead. I stood there trying to compose myself. We were friends now that's what friends do hang out and stuff so I shouldn't have been so surprised when he asked me out.

Most of the day passed away from cleaning and doing all the laundry. I took a blanket outside and lay on the grass. I only read a few chapters of Weathering Heights before it started raining so I headed back inside. Rose called again, she was so hyped up about her date with Emmett she was asking me what she should wear. Me, me of all people I was the most uncoordinated person there was so I just told her she look great in everything. I wasn't lying Rosalie could wear a bin bag and style it out. She was even more hyped up when she found out me and Edward was going with them. She told me that Emmett was catching a ride with her and they would meet us at the movie theatre. I started to get hyped up as well knowing that me and Edward would be alone in the car. I still had a few hours left so I decided to drive to the local Thriftway to get some groceries. I climbed into my old Chevy truck and shuddered as it groaned to life. The stereo was broken so I hummed to myself as I drove to the store.

The store was small but stocked a wide variety of produce. I grabbed a shopping cart and headed down the first aisle grabbing fruit and veg. I couldn't resist pushing the cart fast and heisting myself up on it like I was flying. I skipped the second aisle and went to the third aisle stocking up on sweets and chocolate. I went to the fridges and grabbed some dairy produced then headed to the freezer section grabbing whatever looked nice including my favorite '_Ben and Jerry's'_ half baked ice-cream.

I ended up in the tinned aisle, I grabbed some tins but the beans where inch out of my reach. Why do they always put things to high? I argued with myself. Doesn't anybody consider short people? Just then I sin an arm reach out in front of me.

"There you go" a husky masculine voice said.

"Thank yo..." I paused as I looked across at him. I recognize him instantly.

"Bells" he said grinning widely at me.

"Hi Jake" I said giving him a one armed hug.

Jake was an old friend that I grew up with along with Rosalie. Since we were children Rose and Jake never liked each other. I smiled as I thought about the time Jake stole Rose's Barbie doll and drew all over it with crayons. She got revenge by cutting all his hair off in his sleep with a pair of scissors.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how you doing?" he politely asked.

"I'm great Jacob and just been busy with school and stuff"

His eyebrows pulled together and I could instantly read the shock on his face, he lifted my chin up with one finger.

"Jesus Christ Bella what happened" he said panicking.

"It's nothing" I said pulling my face away.

"It doesn't look like nothing" he argued.

"Just drop it Jake" I almost spat. I didn't want to tell him the truth and I certainly didn't want to hear the, oh -my-god-are-you-ok-what-were-you-thinking speech. I pushed the cart to the end of the aisle.

"Bella" he called. I looked back and he trailed behind me holding a basket.

"Look I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable I didn't mean to pry"

"It's fine" I half heartedly said. I push the cart to the check out and started loading up the conveyer belt.

"So what have you been up to?" Jake asked at the opposite check out.

"I told you school and stuff" I said returning the cart back to its original place.

"Yeah what stuff?"

"I don't know stuff" I shrugged packing the groceries in the shopping bags.

"School, homework, hanging out with Rose and" I stopped myself before I said _his_ name.

"$34.57 please darling" the cashier informed me. I pulled out my purse and paid.

"And" Jake asked collecting his items.

"And what" I said picking up my bags.

"You said you were hanging out with Rose and?" He asked while we exited the store.

"And nothing" I huffed. I hated it when Jake pushed me for an answer. I loaded the car with the groceries and felt his hand on my arm stopping me from climbing into the car.

"Bella you're my best friend and I know you're not telling me everything" he protested

"There's nothing to tell" I argued.

"Then what's that" he nodded toward my lip.

"I told you it's nothing" I hissed at him. I tried to shrug his hand off but he only held it tighter.

"Are you protecting them?" his question startled me and made me laugh. Did he really think somebody I knew did this and I was protecting them?

"Jacob you are the only person who is going to need protecting from me if you don't remove your hand from my arm" I snarled. He dropped my arm realizing he was still holding it. I climbed into my car and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean to.."

"Its fine Jake" I interrupted him as my truck roared to life.

"Look I'm sorry I'm just.." He paused.

"Do you want to hang out tonight, grab a pizza or something" he blurted out. I started blushing not because he was asking me out but I was thinking about my plans tonight with a certain person.

"Sorry Jake I have plans" I pressed. He pouted and sighed.

"Well, maybe next time then" he said before walking off.

I left the parking lot and began to drive home. Those moments with Jake were always uncomfortable. The conversations always ended with him coming on to me or asking me out. I ran out of excuses in the end so I tried to avoid him as much as possible. I knew it was wrong and selfish because he was one of my best friends but there's only so many times you can tell a person no before you start going insane yourself. I didn't feel bad this time as I didn't lie to him because I really did have plans.

I pulled up outside my house and carried the groceries inside. After putting all the groceries away I decided to have another shower. I lathered myself in strawberry shampoo and cleaned my teeth twice. At least my breath will smell nice in my dreams I thought to myself because that was only place I have ever kissed Edward. I blushed as I skipped back to my room. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans with a white sweater that had a cute kitten on either side of the tiny pockets. I put on a pair of white Ugg boots and blow dried my hair letting it fall naturally down my frame. There was a heavy knock on the front door. My chest fell into my stomach causing the butterflies to release again. I glanced at my alarm clock that indicated it was 6.32pm. His early I thought. I grabbed my purse and threw my phone and money inside. I carefully descended the stairs in the hopes I would not trip. I took a deep breath in and out before opening the front door.

"Hey Bells" he said with a huge grin. Not now I thought rolling my eyes.

"What do you want Jake?" I huffed.

"Well I could see that you didn't accept my apology for earlier so I just wanted to come by and say sorry again" he answered.

"Apology accepted now if you will excuse me" I started to close the door but he put his foot in the way wedging it back open.

"Jake I said it was ok" I said raising my voice. Why here? Why now?

"Bella you can tell me the truth, you don't need to lie to me" he huffed back.

"What are you even talking about Jacob" I was on the verge of shouting.

"Don't play stupid Bella, what happened to your lip?" he spat.

"Just tell me who did it" he commanded.

"It's none of your business" I spat back at him.

How dare he come to my house and start accusing anybody. I grabbed my jacket and walked out slamming the door behind me. I walked down the porch steps and felt Jake's grip on my arm sending me spinning around to face him.

"Let go of me Jake" I nearly shouted. His grip became tighter.

"Just tell me who done it Bella" he growled.

"Jake your hurting me, Let me go" I growled back at him. I felt his other hand on top off my arm and I started shaking.

"TELL ME WHO DONE IT, STOP PROTECTING THEM" he shouted. I realized then that it was not me that was shaking it was Jake.

"IM NOT PROTECTING ANYONE NOW LET ME GO" I shouted with all my force. The only thing louder than my voice was a huge growl that exploded out of nowhere that echoed all around us.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER".

I looked behind me to see Edward standing there tense with his fists in balls, his jaw was locked and his eyes penetrated Jacob. Jake dropped my arms and took a step back. Edward was at my side before I could turn towards Jake. He darted passed me but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"DON'T" I shouted.

Edward stopped in his tracks. I felt him shake as he locked eyes with Jacob into a death stare. I felt like piggy in the middle only this piggy didn't feel like playing games tonight.

"Please" I whispered. Everything was silent for a while then I felt Edward's arm relaxed.

"Jake go home" I ordered him. He looked away from Edward and stared at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Now I know the truth" he spat before running to his truck.

I watched as he sped away leaving me filled with electrical surges not caused out of anger but because I was still holding Edwards arm.


	7. Fifth Wheel

**CHAPTER SIX – FIFTH WHEEL**

**BELLA POV **

I dropped my hand from his arm and he turned around. He tried to give me a smile but it was trapped behind his clenched jaw.

"Are you alright" he spoke softly.

"I'm fine"

"Who was that" he asked.

"Just an old friend"

"No friend would dare lay there hand on" there was a slight pause. "On you like that" he hissed through his teeth.

He tensed back up and looked into the street but I could see the frustration in his eyes.

"He was just upset because I didn't tell him about my lip" I whispered, he didn't say anything.

"He just jumped to conclusions, and I guess he never really gave me a chance to explain" I whispered again.

"To bad he will never have that chance again" he spat. I wasn't sure if I heard him properly. He took in a deep breath in and out then turned his head back to me.

"Shell we" he said revealing the soft cheeky smile.

I smiled and nodded then turned towards his car. He opened my door for me and I climbed in. He reached over me and turned the heating on then closed my door. The smell overpowered me again I buckled up automatically as he got into the driver's seat.

"Buckle up plea..." he stopped in mid sentence and smiled as he saw I already had my seat belt on.

"Never mind" he chuckled. He put his seat belt on and we began to drive.

"We match" he chuckled. I looked at him confused.

"Our outfits" He smiled. I looked down at myself then and across at him. We were both wearing black jeans, and white tops and shoes. I laughed and blushed at the same time.

"So what movie are we going to see" I perked up trying to change the subject hoping my blush would disappear.

"I'm not quite sure myself, Emmett's got two sets of tickets to see this new slashed flick." he informed me.

Great I thought I hated horror films mainly because they were all the same, some psychopathic killer is chasing a group of people through a house with blood and guts flying everywhere.

"Great" I lied somehow I knew he knew I was lying.

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want to" he whispered looking at me.

"No its fine" I lied again a smile crept on his face was I missing something?

We pulled up in the parking lot outside the movie theatre. He climbed out of his door and marched around to my side and continued to open the door for me as I already had it half way open. I stumbled out the car and had to grip the door for support because my foot got stuck on the sill of the car.

"I do know how to open a door Edward" It meant to sound sarcastic but i knew by his frown that it came out as ungrateful.

"But thank you" I quickly said to ease whatever pain I might have caused him. I was relieved when he chuckled to himself.

"No problem Bella" He chuckled as we walked to the entrance.

"I always get pleasure out of helping the ill-fated" He roared with laughter.

I folded my arms but I couldn't help the outburst of laughter that came out of my mouth as well.

"Excuse Me!" I questioned him between laughing.

"Well let's face it you are probably the only person in the world who could fall out of a parked car and probably manage to take the door off with them".

I couldn't help but laugh again he was so right. Without thinking I playful punched his shoulder.

"Hey I might be a little clumsy" I said tiring to defend myself.

"A little" he cocked an eyebrow up. I punched him again and he laughed.

"As I was saying, I might be clumsy and a bit of a klutz"

"A bit" he interrupted again I held my fist out but he put his hands up in protest.

"Anyway" I snorted. "Yes I might be clumsy and a klutz but I'm not doomed or unfortunate, or as you so nicely put it ill-fated."

"Swan you became ill-fated the night you became friends with me" he smirked.

I couldn't help but stare at him and wonder what he meant. Was this a friendship that was going to end in misery? Did he even want to be friends with me? Or did he feel like it was necessary because of what happened that night in Port Angeles? My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar horn. I looked up and noticed Rosalie's car in the parking lot.

Rose and Emmett jumped out the car and I was surprised when Jasper climbed out close behind them.

"I thought maybe we would watch a different film together" he whispered through his huge grin.

I looked up at him and I couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe he did want to be friends with me? Maybe this friendship would be doomed in the end, but for now I was just going to enjoy the moment.

"BELLA" Rose shouted across the lot as she was walking towards me waving.

She screamed as Emmett picked her up and carried her over his shoulder laughing. Edward and I chuckled together as he looked at me with curiosity. My smile soon vanished as I knew what was coming.

"Don't you dare" I warned him, my eyes widened.

At that moment he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I screamed as he walked over to Emmett.

"Great minds think alike" Emmett chuckled.

Seeing Rose from an upside down prospective made me laugh. We laughed all the way back to the door until we were put down. Rose punched Emmett in the shoulder and I looked down to conceal my face. Maybe it was all the blood that rushed to my head that made me blush all different colors or maybe it was the fact that I was over his shoulder, only I knew the truth. Edward held the doors open for us.

"Shell we" he said bowing down.

I smiled and we all walked inside. We queued up at the ticket booth, seeing how Rose and Emmett moved together made me smile, they moved in perfect synchronization with each other it was like they were meant to be together. I knew I would probably never share the same feeling. I sighed and moved to the front of the queue. Emmett handed the tickets to the lady.

"You're all see the same movie" she asked wide eyed as she managed to push out a sarcastic smile.

In other words none of you look old enough to watch an 18 rated movie. Her smile soon disappeared when we all flashed her our ID's.

"I'm sorry but you're a ticket short I'm afraid" she informed us.

"Actually me and Bella are going to watch another film together" Edward informed the others.

"No way bro you're not backing out of this film" Emmett argued.

"Don't worry guys go and enjoy your selves I feel like a fifth wheel anyway" Jasper perked up.

"No way you're not backing out of this film either" Emmett protested. Edward looked at me.

"Its fine" I reassured him.

He nodded in defeat. I sighed because I was looking forward to being alone with Edward.

"No sweat ill get it" Jasper pushed past purchasing his ticket.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper queued at the refreshment stand whilst me and Rose fount the cinema room. The theatre room wasn't very big it had a capacity of 50 seats. Each chair was coated in red fabric that matched the same color as the carpets and walls. There were a few couples scattered about and the odd person sitting by themselves. We took the first row of seats at the back, I was glad we sat at the back because the seats were higher up. We had a full view of the room and there wasn't a chance of a tall person sitting in the seat in front of us blocking half the screen. I sat next to Rose and took the aisle seat leaving the four remaining chairs at the other end empty for the guys. If by any chance this film got too gory I could run to the bathroom without interrupting anybody by squeezing past them.

"I can't believe how gorgeous he is" Rose beamed.

"What"

"Emmett, I can't believe how gorgeous he is" she beamed again.

"And so big" she chuckled. My eyes widened.

"Rose behave" I told her giggling.

"What, I was talking about his muscles" she said with a cheeky grin.

"You better be talking about me" Emmett said creeping up behind us.

We both jumped and Rose hit in on the shoulder as he climbed over the seat and sat next to her passing her the popcorn in the process. Jasper took his seat next to Emmett on the end.

"Do you mind if I have the aisle seat" Edward gently asked me still standing up.

"No of course not" I mumbled standing up.

I stood up and turned to squeeze past the others to take the seat next to jasper but I felt his arm reach out and stop me.

"Where do you think you're going" he smirked.

"Move up guys" he told the others.

"Come on bro I'm comfy" Emmett complained whilst shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"Stop whining and move up" Edward commanded. He huffed and moved up followed by Rose and Jasper.

"Sit" he ushered me in Rose's previous seat.

I smiled and took my seat he held out another tub of popcorn and balanced it between us on the arm rest before taking his seat.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and placed them in my mouth one by one savoring the sweet taste.

"PASS THE POPCORN" Jasper shouted.

Rose passed the popcorn down the aisle as people started shushing him. I turned to Edward who was already giggling. The lights dimmed indicating that the film was about to begin.

Just as I thought a serial killer in a mask stalked a group of teenagers in the woods. The first 30 minutes was spent finding the camp spot and the next hour was spent getting chased by the serial killer the film felt like it was on forever. Emmett's arm was around Rose and she hid her face in his chest when the scary bits came on. I couldn't help but jumped at some of the poppy bits as well but I just slid down in my chair and tried to make a curtain across my face with my hair. I considered emptying the popcorn bucket and putting it over my head but that thought soon disappeared when I remembered who I was sat next to.

I glanced up to find Edward staring at me intensely. I couldn't help but blush I was glad this place was dark. He flashed his teeth then looked back towards the screen. My gaze followed him to a girl who was half naked getting out of a tent.

"Eddie" she said climbing out the tent. How ironic I thought.

"I didn't know you were in a film bro" Emmett roared with laughter.

I laughed as Edward threw a handful of popcorn at him. He picked up a piece of popcorn that landed on his shoulder and put it in his mouth.

"Waste not want not" He chuckled.

"SHHH" people shushed us again.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand in the bucket to grab some more popcorn. I felt his cool hand touch mine, an electrical surge went straight through me as if I put my finger in a plug socket. I didn't move and to my surprise neither did he. Instead of pulling away he started to entwine his fingers around mine. I moved in sync with him, he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb I peaked up at his face to see his expression. He was staring at the screen with a big grin on his face, he glanced down at me but I quickly looked at the screen. He continued to caress my fingers with his it felt like fire was shooting through my veins and I was going to spontaneously combust any minute. I looked back to him and his eyes were on me, I could start to feel myself pull closer to his face like a magnet. Flashing lights and loud dramatic music came on the screen as I could only guess that the serial killer caught up with the girl. Her screams filled the theatre along with everybody's screams watching it. I went dizzy and felt like I was going to faint. As much as I didn't want to I pulled away from him and snatched my hand away from beneath his.

"Excuse Me" I mumbled trying to stand up and squeezed past him.

"Bella what's up" I heard Rose say.

I couldn't answer her; my first thought was to get out there. I stumbled up the steps and out the theatre doors. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes to get the ringing out my head.

"Bella" I heard my name being called.

"Are you alright" his velvet voice was now panicking. I slowly looked up at his worried face.

"Yeah" I reassured him. "I just needed some air".

Relief washed over his face and he smiled which turned into a cheeky grin.

"What are we going to do with you" he shook his head and smiled.

I playfully punched his shoulder without thinking and blushed. Jasper came walking out the doors shortly after.

"Is everything alright" he asked concerned.

"Fine Jasper, carry on don't worry about us"

Jasper nodded then turned around and walked back in.

"Us" I questioned.

"Well I'm not going to leave you out here all by yourself" he said softly still smiling.

"Don't worry I'm fine" I persisted. He smiled and shook his head.

"What".

"So stubborn" he said through a chuckle.

I smiled and went to hit him again but this time he grabbed my fist and pulled me towards him. I lunged into his arms and my lips touched his. His lips were so soft, the taste of his lips made me feel giddy again. My mouth was on fire and it was tingling like I just poured a pack of pop rocks in my mouth. I wanted to stay in this moment forever but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking at me with shame in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was..." he paused.

"I didn't mean to..." he paused again looking away this time.

He backed away and stood on the opposite side of the hall from me. A lump lodged in the back of my throat, I could feel tears start to swell up in my eyes. I stood there frozen and for the first time in my life I felt the sharp pain of rejection.

"I knew it was Eddie" Emmett said coming out the theatre doors.

We both looked up to see people fleeing the theatre room. Jasper and Emmett where debating about the serial killer.

"No you didn't" Jasper argued back.

"There you are" Rose said as she came to my side and linked my arm.

Edward quickly glanced at me then walked off with Emmett and Jasper. Rose started to walk and dragged me along with her.

"That was scary wasn't it? I can't believe you missed the ending, I knew it was Eddie all along" she waffled on as we got into the parking lot.

"No way" Emmett protested "Freddy Kruger is so much better than Jason Voorhees" he continued.

"Yeah right, Freddy just runs around interrupting people's dreams, then chops them up with butter knives" Jasper argued back.

I had to look away when Rose and Emmett started canoodling. I glanced at Edward who must of fount the floor more interesting to look at than anybody else.

"Are you coming Bella" He asked before finally looking up to meet my gaze .I could feel the tears about to escape but I held them back

"I would like to go with Rose if you don't mind" my voice was quieter than a whisper. He looked away as his jaw tightened.

"As you wish" his voice matched mine.

Jasper glanced between us obviously sensing the tension that had been created no more than two minutes ago.

"Well it was wonderful hanging out with y'all" he said in a country accent.

"Goodnight ladies "he nodded at me.

"Come on Emmett" he said dragging him away from Rose to Edwards's car. Rose linked arms with me as we walked to her car.

"SHOTGUN" Emmett shouted.

"No fair you always get shotgun" Jasper protested.

I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper climb into the car while Edward stood by the driver's side staring in my direction. I felt the tears come again so I climbed into the passenger side. Not bothering with my seat belt I rested my head on the head rest and stared out the window watching the tiny rivers of water trickle down my face from my reflection. I guess we were both right, I was ill-fated and this friendship would end in misery but I didn't expect it to end so soon.


	8. Second Best

**CHAPTER SEVEN – SECOND BEST**

**EDWARD POV - (During Piggy in the middle)**

"I can't believe you invite Rosalie out tonight" Jasper chuckled.

I looked up as Emmett punched Jasper in the shoulder. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation or the football game that was on the TV. I didn't really pay attention to anything anymore my mind was elsewhere. Emmett and Jasper were slumped out on the big white sofa. I was sitting in one of the matching arm chairs trying to read the paper.

"Which reminds me" Emmett said glancing my direction.

"I've got a spare set of tickets if you want to invite Bella?" he laughed. I laughed at the thought of her never going out with me.

"What about me?" Jasper perked up.

"What about you" Emmett laughed.

Jasper tried to get Emmett in a head lock but failed as Emmett over powered him, the head lock was now reversed. I rolled my eyes and carried on reading the paper, well pretending to read.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me Edward, do you really think she's going to wait for you to get the guts to ask her out" He said.

"Let me go" Jasper squealed through Emmett's grip.

"Not until you admit that you're a wussy and you can't do anything on your own without Alice" he laughed.

Alice was Jaspers girlfriend they have being dating for over two years now. Alice was always like a sister to me ever since we were in middle school together so I was more than happy when she started dating Jasper. She's currently away on holiday with friends so Jasper's been moping around the house for the past five days. Jasper punched Emmett in the chest and they both rolled onto the floor and wrestled until finally Jasper gave in.

"Bet you 50 bucks I can shoot 10 hoops before you can" Emmett Challenged Jasper.

"You're on" Jasper accepted. Emmett jumped over the couch and ran into the back yard.

"Emmett's got a point Edward" he said as I looked up.

"Yeah I know you are a wuss" I chuckled.

"I was talking about Bella, She's not going to be available forever" he said heading towards the back yard.

After I dropped Bella home last night after her shopping trip I drove fighting my urges all the way home. How I yearned to turn the car back around and race back to her hoping to deliver the kiss I wanted to give her on her porch last night. I couldn't get her out of my head. The thought of leaving my feeling unknown to her for too long could give Mike, Eric or Tyler a chance to get with her and that thought made my blood boil. My fists clenched that hard I tore the paper. I couldn't accept the fact that I might be second best. I reached into my pocket and flipped my phone up and recalled the last number that Emmett called from yesterday.

"Hello" she answered the sound of her voice brought a smile to my face, her voice was like melting chocolate that made my mouth water.

"Hello" she said again, I sat there frozen, my words were stuck in my throat.

"Hello" she said one last time.

I flipped the phone down and chickened out like an idiot. How can one person have such an effect on me I thought? I've never been the one lost for words but every time I thought about her I lost my concentration so that was pretty much every minute. I knew I was getting on Emmett's and Jaspers nerves but I didn't care.

I waited another hour before I finally plucked up the courage to phone her again. I flipped up my phone again, round two I thought.

"Rose, I don't want to hear any gory details it's hard enough trying to picture you sucking Emmett face off" she answered.

"Well I wasn't planning on sucking Emmett's face off today" I chucked.

"Sorry, I, em" she replied I smiled as I could just picture her blushing at that moment. I took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to ask if you have any plans for tonight".

"No" she informed me. My heart felt like it was about to escape my chest.

"Would you like to accompany me to the movies tonight, Emmett had two pairs of tickets" I babbled on.

She paused and I pouted. See I knew she would say no, why would she go out with me anyway? I thought.

"Bella are you there?"

"Yes and yes I would love to" she replied. My smile jumped back on my face, my grin was that wide my cheeks felt sore.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7.00" I managed to push out.

"Ok".

"See you tonight Bella" I said trying to compose myself.

"Tonight" she repeated.

I flipped the phone down and rested my head on the back of the chair and took a deep breath in and out. She probably just said yes to be polite but either way she said yes. I planned to invite Jasper tonight and give him my ticket so Bella and I could watch another film together, alone. I didn't like the sound of the movie we were planning to watch and for some strange reason I don't think Bella would either. I know it probably seemed selfish because I was ditching my family but I wanted to be alone with Bella so I could find out more about her. I guess I am selfish in a way because I wanted Bella all to myself and I wasn't ready to share her with anyone. Something Emmett said last night stayed with me, rather more something Bella did actually. Emmett had asked her 'Who her pretty boyfriend was', she answered 'Your brother'. I smiled picturing her as my girlfriend, she didn't argue back with Emmett so maybe she did feel comfortable with him saying it. Today was going to be a long day I thought to myself. I folded the paper up and placed it on the coffee table then headed outside to Emmett and Jasper.

I was right the day was long and slow. I played basketball with my brothers for a couple of hours which was good because I gained 100 bucks. Even though Emmett was taller than me I was the fastest out of the three of us so that worked in my favor. Emmett wanted a rematch because he thought I was cheating I didn't think even it was possible for a person to cheat at basketball but I agreed to his rematch on a different day. I invited Jasper to come tonight and offered him my ticket, he accepted too quickly. I grabbed a bit to eat then headed upstairs to the music room.

I started playing _'__**Moonlight Sonata**__'_on my piano. Playing the piano always relaxed me, I remembered back to one night when I was a child. I had just woken up from a nightmare when I heard this heavenly music coming from the music room. I peeked through the door to find my mother playing '_**Fur Elise**__'_. I sat on the bench next to her and closed my eyes listening to the sweet music that she was creating from her fingertips. It relaxed me and made me forget all about the nightmare I just had. It was then I knew I had to learn and keep playing.

My mother and father, Esme and Carlisle are currently away on a well deserved cruise away from all the stress. Mainly because Carlisle is a doctor and he doesn't seem to find the time for a personal life, so he took my mother on a cruise so they could spend some time together. My mother didn't like the fact that she was leaving her boys all alone in the house. Sometimes we have to remind her that we are old enough to take care of ourselves.

I raised the notes to _'Moonlight sonata'_ it stated to sound lighter. I tweaked some of the notes and it ended up sounding like a sweet angelic melody. It warmed me and made me smile, I felt like a blind man that was given the gift of sight seeing the sun for the first time. Something about this melody gave me the same feeling of how I felt towards Bella, so I decided that this song was for her. This was Bella's lullaby. I glanced at my watch and it indicated it was 5.30 so I decided to have a shower. I left the music room and headed to my room.

I pasted up and down my walk in wardrobe. I had that many clothes and shoes I could of opened up my own clothing store, but out of all of them I couldn't find anything descent to wear that was not to casual but not to over the top either. I decided to go for black jeans and a white shirt. Plain and simple I thought to myself, just like me. I placed my clothes on my queen size poster bed and headed to the on suite. The hot water trickling down my body, it felt so nice. The water relaxed my muscles and calmed my nerves. I tried to take as long as I could in there but the hot water started to make me feel dizzy. I climbed out and dried myself off wrapping the towel around my waist before returning to my room. I changed into my clothes then headed down stairs.

Emmett and Jasper were in the kitchen I could hear debating about who was the best basketball player. They were going to catch a ride with Rosalie so I headed out the door and got into my car. The dashboard clock indicated it was 6.24 I knew it was too early to leave yet but I couldn't wait any longer. I adjusted my seat belt then drove to my Bella's house.

I parked a few meters away from Bella house. Her dad's police cruiser wasn't there so I presumed he was out. I never noticed her house properly before because my last visit was short. It was a small house with steps leading up to a porch, the outside walls were covered in white wood, and there was a huge tree that nearly touched the top of the second story window. I looked up and noticed a pair of yellow curtains blowing in and out from the wind. I had a strange feeling that was Bella's room. Her house was so different from my house; we had a three story house which was covered with large glass windows and antiques that filled the entire house thanks to my mother. We had five on suite bedrooms including a guest bedroom, library, music room, two family bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room, basketball court and a swimming pool. Not to mention the five cars we hide in the huge garage which includes my Volvo, Emmett's Jeep, Jaspers BMW, Carlisle's Bentley and Este's SUV. I felt like such a complete snob. Comparing my house to Bella's made me believe the saying that money can't buy happiness because no matter how much luxury I was surround in I only felt happy when I thought of Bella.

My thoughts were interrupted by an engine of a truck that pulled up outside of Bella's house. I watched _him_ through the window as he sat there for a moment trying to compose himself. What is he doing? Why is he here? And more importantly who was he? Was he a relative? Was he her boyfriend? I gulped at my last thought. He slowly climbed out of his truck and began to walk up her drive. He was tall and stocky his skin was like a dark olive color. He had long black hair what was dangling down his back in a ponytail, defiantly not a relative I sighed to myself. I have never seen him around school before so he must be from out of town or from the reservation in La Push. He disappeared up the porch steps out of my view. I rolled my window down, I knew it was wrong to ease drop but I had to answer my own thoughts. I could hear voices but they were too low for me to hear what the conversation was about. Whatever it was he was apologizing for something.

"It's none of your business" I heard her spit. Bella appeared in my view as she almost ran down her porch steps. He grabbed her arm sending her spinning around to face him. What the hell does he think is doing?

"Let go of me Jake" she sounded angry. I bared my teeth and gripped the steering wheel.

"Just tell me who done it Bella" he growled at her. I'll give him something to growl about I hissed at myself.

"Jake your hurting me, Let me go" she growled back at him.

My knuckled turned white from gripping the steering wheel. He was hurting her, nobody hurts my Bella. His other hand came up to her other arm and he stared to shake her. I couldn't control my rage anymore. I released the steering wheel, my car door flew open with that much force I was surprised it didn't come off the hinges.

"TELL ME WHO DONE IT, STOP PRETECTING THEM" he spat. I clenched my fists and locked my jaw as I paced around to the sideway.

"IM NOT PROTECTING ANYONE, NOW LET GO OF ME" Bella shouted back.

I have never seen her shout like this before and it really upset me. All my rage and anger exploded in my chest and I let out a huge growl through my teeth.

"TAKE YOU HANDS OFF HER" I spat.

She turned around and noticed my presence and the boy did to. He dropped his arm and took a step back. At that moment I was the predator and he was my prey. I was the marksman and he was my target. I darted for him but I felt Bella's arm pull me back.

"DON'T" she shouted.

I froze in my tracks as I placed her commands in my head. I stared at this 'thing' before me. I wanted to kill him right there and then .How can he have the audacity to even touch my Bella? I was about to lung for him when I heard a quite whisper behind me.

"Please" she whispered.

Hearing this shot a pain through my chest and I instantly felt relaxed, I would do anything for Bella and I wasn't going to start letting her down now.

"Jake go home" she told him.

His eyes were now on her. How can he even have the audacity to even look at her? I tensed up again ready to rip him to shreds.

"Now I know the truth" he spat before running to his truck and speeding off. #

My adrenaline was fading and my anger was subsiding. Was it because he was gone, or was it because Bella was still holding my arm.


	9. Broken Strings

**CHAPTER EIGHT – BROKEN STRINGS**

**EDWARD POV - (Version of Fifth Wheel)**

My arm felt like it was on fire, I looked down in time to see Bella remove her hand from my arm. I looked at her my jaw was still clenched.

"Are you alright" I asked her.

"I'm fine"

"Who was that"? I couldn't help but ask.

"Just an old friend" she replied. How can a friend treat somebody like that I thought.

"No friend would dare lay a hand on" I stopped myself before I said my Bella. "On you like that" I continued.

Anger filled me again as I pictures his dirty hands on her I looked away from her because I didn't want her seeing me like this.

"He was just upset because I didn't tell him about my lip" she whispered.

I didn't answer her as I was still angry and now thinking about what his last words meant he probably thinks I did that to her.

"He just jumped to conclusions, and I guess he never really gave me chance to explain" she whispered again. He won't get another chance to even get close to her again if I can't help it I thought.

"To bad he will never have that chance again" I spat out realizing that I was revealing my thoughts. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before looking back at her.

"Shell we" I said trying to give a smile.

She smiled and nodded and we walked towards my car. I opened the door for her and waited for her to climb inside. I reached over her and turned the heating on. Being this close to her made me shiver. I closed her door and ran around to the driver's side, my door was already open so I climbed in and shut the door.

"Buckle up plea..." I stopped in midsentence as I glanced over to her.

I chuckled thinking back to the first time I asked her to buckle up she must have remembered. I started the engine and began to drive to the movie theatre.

"We match" I laughed.

She was wearing the same colors as me. The only difference was she was not plain and simple. She looked at me confused.

"Our outfits" I smiled, she laughed and blushed.

"So what movie are we going to see" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself, Emmett's got two sets of tickets to see this new slashed flick," I said.

"Great" she finally answered after a short pause.

I knew that statement wasn't true I knew Bella in my mind and she was a terrible liar.

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want to" I whispered still looking at her.

"No its fine" she lied again.

I smiled at her attempt of lying and the fact that I wasn't planning to take her to see that movie anyway. I pulled up in the parking lot and climbed out the car. I walked around to her side as she was getting out I held the door open for her. She stumbled getting out because her foot got caught on the step. I couldn't help smirk to myself only Bella could manage to do that.

"I do know how to open a door Edward" she huffed at me. My smile disappeared. Did I upset her by being a gentleman?

"But thank you" she quickly added.

Bella was a strange person I could not work out. One minute she was huffing the next she was thanking me. Bella was so unpredictable but for some strange reason I liked it, the fact that I didn't know what to expect next I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Defiantly not plain and simple I thought.

"No problem Bella" I continued chuckling as we walked to the entrance.

"I always get pleasure out of helping the ill-fated" I couldn't help my choice of words and I couldn't help the outburst of laughter that came with them. She folded her arms and tried to be serious but let out a huge laugh herself.

"Excuse Me"**.**

"Well let's face it you are probably the only person in the world who could fall out of a parked car and probably manage to take the door off with them".

She laughed again at my rant and before I knew it she punched me in the shoulder. I have never had the pleasure of seeing this side of Bella before she was so playful and carefree.

"Hey I might be a little clumsy" she tried to defend herself.

"A little" I teased her, that got me another punch.

"As I was saying, I might be clumsy and a bit of a klutz"

"A bit" I teased again, she was about to punch me again but I held my hands up. Even though she was small she had a hard punch.

"Anyway, yes I might be clumsy and a klutz but I'm not doomed or unfortunate, or as you so nicely put it ill-fated."

"Swan you became ill-fated the night you became friends with me" I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

My choice of words were indeed true. I knew what we had would not blossom into a beautiful friendship because I felt more for her than her just being a friend. As much as I wanted us to be something more I knew she probably didn't feel the same way. How can you be friends with someone you're in love with?

I saw Rose's car pull in, Emmett and Rose climbed out first followed by Jasper. I turned towards Bella and noticed the surprise look on her face.

"I thought maybe we would watch a different film together" I insisted. She chuckled.

"BELLA" Rose shouted from across the lot.

She looked over and she didn't answer. Rose screamed as Emmett threw her over his shoulder we both laughed as she looked me. I thought about the time Tyler carried Bella over his shoulder into Biology class. I wonder if she would complain about me doing it I thought. Her smile disappeared it was like she read my mind.

"Don't you dare" she started to protest.

I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder. She let out a playful scream as I made my way over to Emmett. She felt so light my shoulder was burning with her touch.

"Great minds think alike" Emmett said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. Bella was chuckling on my shoulder so I knew I had a better result than Tyler did. I set her down by the door being careful not to hurt her or to make her fall. She looked down and blushed bright red. I smiled as I held open the door for her.

"Shell we" I said bowing to her like she was a princess. She was a princess. My princess I thought. She smiled as we entered and queued up at the ticket booth. Emmett handed the woman our tickets.

"You're all going to see the same movie" she asked us with her eyes wide.

I smiled and got the feeling that she didn't believe we old enough to watch the movie. I flashed her my driver's license followed by the others.

"Actually me and Bella are going to watch another film together" I corrected her.

"No way bro you're not backing out of this film" Emmett argued back to me.

"Don't worry guys go and enjoy your selves I feel like a Fifth wheel anyway" Jasper perked up.

"No way you're not backing out of this film either" Emmett protested, I looked at Bella.

"It's fine" she said.

I nodded and sighed with defeat. So much for my plans I thought.

"No sweat ill get it" Jasper pushed past and brought his ticket.

Me, Emmett and Jasper queued at the refreshment stand as Bella and Rose walked off to the cinema room.

"I can't believe you were going to ditch me to go and watch another movie" Emmett hissed

"Oh leave him alone his in love" Jasper said making googly eyes at me I couldn't help but smirk.

"Shut it" I laughed back to him.

We brought two tubs off popcorn I didn't know what Bella liked so I opted for the sweet kind. Just like her I smiled to myself. Jasper trailed behind me and Emmett as we walked to the movie room.

"Don't you just hate it when his right" Emmett said.

"About what"

"About you being in love" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"And what makes you think his right"

"Because you didn't hit him when he said it" he smiled and headed into the theatre. We spotted the girls in the back row. Emmett ducked down behind their chairs.

"What, I was talking about his muscles" Rose beamed. I didn't even what to know what they were talking about.

"You better be talking about me" Emmett popped up behind them.

I couldn't help but smirk when they both jumped. Rose hit him on the shoulder as he climbed over and took the seat next to her. I didn't even notice Jasper take his seat next to Emmett. Bella was sitting on the end, I shouldn't have bothered me that Rose was sitting next to her, but it did. Rose was her friend so why wouldn't she sit next to her. Wait a minute I thought to myself I'm her friend to.

"Do you mind if I have the aisle seat" I whispered.

"No of course not"

She stood up and went to walk down the aisle but I stopped her before she took a step.

"Where do you think you're going" did she expect me to take her seat and make her move? Didn't she want to sit next to me?

"Move up guys" I told the others.

"Come on bro I'm comfy" Emmett huffed

"Stop whining and move up" I ordered him. He huffed and did as I asked followed by Rose and Jasper.

"Sit" I motioned in the seat next to mine.

She smiled and took her seat I slotted the tub off popcorn between the arm rests before I took mine. I watched her in fascination as she ate the popcorn it was like she had never tasted it before. I couldn't help but smirk at myself. Good choice Cullen I cheered myself on in my head.

"PASS THE POPCORN" Jasper shouted.

Rose passed the popcorn down the aisle as people started shushing him. I couldn't help but chuckle, only Jasper could make any situation funny. The lights dimmed and the film began.

I was trying not to fidget too much throughout the first part of the movie. I peaked down a few times and smiled at her facial expressions. She looked so fragile as she jumped at some of the poppy bits I just wanted to take her in my arms and keep her safe from the serial killer that was on the screen. I took in a deep breath so I could savor the smell of strawberries that was radiating off of her. She looked up at me, even thought it was dark I could almost see her blush. I grinned automatically then turned towards the screen. There was a girl getting out of a tent.

"Eddie" she called. I couldn't help but snort to myself.

"I didn't know you were in a film bro"Emmett laughed.

I reached in the tub and threw a handful of popcorn at him. He picked up a piece of popcorn that landed on his shoulder and put it in his mouth.

"Waste not want not" He laughed again. Emmett was such a pig, a pig who loved food more than anything in this world.

"SHHH" people shushed us again.

I put my hand back in the bucket and felt her hand touch mine. I froze and waited for her to pull away but she never did. My fingers took over and started twirling her fingers around mine. My fingers started burning to her touch I wanted more I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. The burning spread to my whole hand but I couldn't let go. The more it burned the more I wanted it. I smiled and I looked down at her but she quickly looked away. I slowly caressed her fingers and wrapped them around mine, more heat came. She finally looked up at me and I could feel myself pulling towards her I wanted this burning sensation in my mouth. I leaned in but she pulled away and snatched her hand away from under mine. The fire was now extinguished.

"Excuse Me" she said standing up trying to get past me.

IDIOT I screamed in my head. Rose said something but I didn't listen. I got up and followed her out the theatre doors, she was stood up against the wall with her eyes closed, worry swept over me.

"Bella are you alright" I said trying not to let her hear the panic in my voice. She looked up at me.

"Yeah I Just needed some air" relief washed over me. I smiled and shook my head.

"What are we going to do with you" she laughed and punched me in the arm.

I smiled at the sight of her being playful again as Jasper came out the theatre doors.

"Is everything alright" he asked.

"Fine Jasper, carry on don't worry about us" I replied. He turned around and walked back in.

"Us" she said.

"Well I'm not going to leave you out here all by yourself".

"Don't worry about me in fine" she persisted I smiled again and shook my head.

"What"

"So stubborn" I announced.

She took another swing at me with her fist but I grabbed it and pulled her towards me without thinking. My lips touched hers and the fire ignited in my mouth the taste of her lips only made the burning worse. I could feel her tug at my heart strings. I wanted to lift her up and pin her against the wall so I could keep the fire burning in my mouth but instead I pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

I looked at her ashamed of my actions. I could see her eyes start to swell as tears were forming.

"I'm sorry, that was..." I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean to..." I looked away because the pain in her eyes made my chest ach uncontrollably.

I walked towards the opposite end of the hall. What was I thinking? Why did I kiss her? And the big question was why did I stop?

"I knew it was Eddie" Emmett said coming out the theatre doors.

"No you didn't" Jasper argued back.

"There you are" Rose said going to Bella side.

I walked off ahead of Emmett and Jasper. They were talking about serial killers by the time we got to the parking lot.

"No way" Emmett protested "Freddy Kruger is so much better than Jason Voorhees" he continued.

"Yeah right, Freddy just runs around interrupting people's dreams, then chops them up with butter knives" Jasper argued back.

Rose and Emmett started hugging and kissing each other. I had to look at the floor because I felt like I was going to vomit. Why did I kiss her? I kept arguing with myself.

"Bella are you coming" I whispered looking up to meet her gaze, I wish I hadn't it was more painful than last time. I could almost see a tear escape from her eyes.

"I would like to go with Rose if you don't mind" her voice broke. I felt a sharp pain in my chest her words pieced my heart like a thousand daggers.

"As you wish" were the last words that left my lips.

"Well it was wonderful hanging out with y'all" Jasper perked up.

"Goodnight ladies" she nodded towards Bella and Rose.

"Come on Emmett" He said pulling him to my car. I watched as Rose linked arms with Bella and they walked to her car.

"SHOGUN" Emmett shouted.

She turned and gave me one last look that made my heart strings snap into.

"No fair you always get shotgun" Jasper rambled on.

My eyes didn't leave her as she got into Rose's car and drove off. I could feel a lump form in my throat and the feeling of guilt swept over me. I broke the promise I made too myself that I would do everything in my power to protect her, I never thought I would need to protect her from myself. Never again I promised to myself never again.


	10. Paternal Instincts

**CHARPETR NINE - PATERNAL INSTINCTS**

**EDWARD POV**

I drove home from the movie theatre in silence. Emmett and Jasper were still comparing serial killers as we entered the house.

"We got mail" Emmett perked up picking up the letters from the floor. I walked to the kitchen and set my keys down in the tray.

"Mom sent us a post card" Emmett said flashing it in front of me. I grabbed it out of his hand and started reading it.

_**'The Caribbean is amazing boys, were having a fantastic time, **_

_**I hope you boys are behaving and the house is still in one piece, **_

_**Love you loads Mom and Dad x**_

"How do you even send post cards from a cruise ship anyway?" Emmett asked.

"Well obviously you have to wait to dock somewhere first durrr" Jasper mocked him.

"I know that emo boy" Emmett spat back.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard". Emmett said sarcastically. Jasper jumped on his back.

"Try saying that now" he said putting him in a head lock.

I rolled my eyes and headed up stairs to my room. I lay on my bed tiring to think of an excuse for my actions tonight. The only excuse I came up with was simple I couldn't control myself around her. I knew that I loved Bella but I didn't know why I was afraid to show her. I put my hands over my eyes and let the darkness take over.

I woke up on a beach to the sound of violins playing. I sat up and shook the sand out of my hair then stood up. The sun was that hot I took my shirt off because of the heat. I looked around and noticed a small child sitting around a bonfire playing a violin. Curiosity washed over me as I knew I recognized her. She had deep chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. She had long curly reddish brown hair with a bronze tint in like mine. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Hi" I said but she ignored me.

"Hello" I said again but she just kept on playing.

I smiled at her, for a small child she played the violin like she belonged in an orchestra. She played this sweet melody that sent a shiver down my spine. She was wearing a white dress with and underskirt that made the dress poof out. I felt a warming pair of hands around my waist.

"Don't disturb her" _she_ whispered in my ear. I didn't turn around because I was frozen watching this child.

"Why doesn't she speak" I asked. Bella walked around in front of me, she was dressed in a white flowing dress that hugged her curves.

"She shell not speak because she has no voice" she answered. I looked at her confused.

"Can she hear us"

"She shell not hear us because she cannot hear " she replied. I was afraid to ask the next question as I knew what her answer would be, but I asked anyway.

"Can she see us."

"She shell not see us because she has no sight" she replied just as I thought.

"Why are you speaking in riddles".

The violin melody stopped along with everything else.

"Bella" I looked at her, she was frozen.

"Bella" I grabbed her arms and started to shake her out of it.

"Bella can you hear me" I said but she didn't respond.

It was like she was frozen on the spot, anxiety washed over me. I looked around and found that it wasn't just Bella that was frozen everything else was as well, even the ocean waves.

"You have come to seek your desires" a little angelic voice spoke.

I turned around to see the little girl staring at me. My hands dropped and I walked slowly towards her.

"Why is everything frozen" I asked.

"You only see what your eyes want to see. How can life be what you want it to be when you're frozen." she almost sang. I stood there puzzled thinking about her answer. Maybe it was me that was frozen and not everything else I thought.

"Why am I frozen" I asked.

"Love is a bird and _she_ needs to fly" she nodded towards Bella. "Let all the hurt inside of you die. You're frozen when your hearts not open" she sang again.

I was started to get a little frustrated by all the riddles but looking at her angelic face made me smile and it relaxed me.

"By the time the sun will set, don't waste your time with hate and regret". She sang again this time she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at this angelic contented child.

I looked up and everything started moving again only this it was reversing. I turned and saw Bella running backwards through the sand. I returned my gaze to the little girl as everything stopped and returned to normal. She started playing that sweet melody. I smiled as she reminded me of Bella so much. I felt a pair of hand wrap around my waist.

"Don't disturb her" she whispered in my ear.

At that moment I knew what the little girl meant. I was thinking everything was frozen around me but it wasn't, I was frozen in the middle of it all. Everything and everybody was moving around me but I couldn't see. I was afraid of opening up my heart I have never loved anybody as much as I love Bella. I locked my feelings of love, lust and desire deep within me and I became solid on the inside as well as the out. Bella held the key all along. The first time I saw her she unlocked it and all those feeling came rushing out to meet me and I got scared. If I keep them locked away then everybody will move on, my Bella will move on and I wasn't about to let that happen. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and I wanted to share and experience all that my life had to offer with her.

"Daddy" a little angelic voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at the little girl who was running at me with open arms. I bent down and held my arms open for her like any farther would. She leapt into my arms and nestled under my chin. A strange feeling I've never felt before washed over me, my paternal instincts went into overdrive. I loved this child so much and all I wanted to do was keep her safe in my arms. I understand now why she didn't speak before. I locked my hearts desires away from Bella and the world so therefore she could never exist. She had no voice, or sight because I wasn't ready to help create it. This child helped me unlock my heart so maybe there's still a chance that this child will someday exist in reality. I tuned towards Bella, she put her arm around me and kissed our daughters head.

"I told you she's a daddy's girl" she whispered. I smiled as my daughter chuckled in my arms. One single tear rolled down my cheek as I held my family for the first time at the beginning of our forever.

"EDWARD" I heard a voice shout.

"MOMS ON THE PHONE" my eyes snapped open. I lay there for a minute to try and make sense of the dream I was rudely awaken from.

"EDWARD" Emmett shouted again.

"IM COMING" I shouted back. I jumped out of bed and down the hall to pick up the phone on the landing.

"Hello"

"Hi hunny how are you" Esme said.

"I'm great mom how are you enjoying your break?"

"Oh hunny me and your farther are loving it so much, we went swimming with the dolphins it was so wonderful".

"That's great mom" I huffed.

"Hunny are you alright, you sound sad" she said realizing the sadness in my voice.

"His bummed because a girls rejected him" Emmett laughed on the other end of the line down stairs.

"EMMETT PUT THE PHONE DOWN" I shouted.

"Oh sweetie it will be alright I'm sure she hasn't rejected you" Esme reassured me.

"Mom I don't mean to sound rude but I really don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Ok hunny, I hope you feel better, I love you pumpkin" she said blowing kisses down the phone.

"Mom I'm not five years old anymore" I argued.

"I'm sorry darling" she laughed "One day when you have children you will understand that even though there all grown up they will still always be your babies" she continued. A lump formed in my throat listening to her words.

"Don't worry little Eddie momma's going to make it all better coochi coochi coo" Emmett laughed again.

"EMMETT YOUR DEAD" I shouted.

"Emmett leave your brother alone" Esme said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry mom" Emmett said I could almost picture him fluttering his eye lashes.

"Enjoy the rest of your trip mom".

"Ok bye baby." I put the phone down.

I headed back to my room and slammed the door. I sat on my chair and thought about my mother's words which reminded me about the dream I just had. I've woke up finally seeing the world in a different light. I knew that I loved Bella with every inch of my newly found heart and I wanted to share it with her in every way possible. I also knew that there was a chance that she didn't feel the same way. So I promised myself that I would reveal everything to her. That way she could decide if she still wanted to be my friend. The friend I will always love until the day I die. I took my phone from the table and called her. Her phone just rang out and she didn't answer. I tried again but it was still the same. A pain shot through my chest as she didn't answer maybe I have blown it and she hates my guts I thought. I sent her a text and prayed she would reply back. I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah" I shouted jasper entered and closed the door behind him.

"How are you"

"Splendid" I lied with a huff.

"Do you want to talk about last night" he asked.

"What about last night".

"Your too smart for your own boots Edward so don't try and play dumb, you haven't said a word since we left the movie theatre. What happened after I came out to check on Bella?"

"Nothing" I lied again.

"Edward I am your brother if you have got a problem then I have got a problem". He protested as I rolled my eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me Edward I know you to well to know something is wrong" he replied. I paused.

"I kissed her" I blurted out.

"And" he pushed.

"And I pulled away because I was scared, not about the kiss but of showing her my feelings" I admitted.

"And how did she react."

"She was upset, I could see the tears in her eyes Jasper, she probably things I'm some sort of physco for trying to kiss her." I put my face in my elbow to block everything out.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she was upset because you pulled away, rejection is a painful feeling? Trust me I know".

His words started to make sense I have never looked at it like that before. Maybe she did want me to kiss her and she got upset because I pulled away from her. It's not like she tried to pull away either. She probably thinks I have rejected her. I smiled as I thought about this concept that I still might have a chance to mend it.

"Thanks Jasper" I said pulling my arm away from my head. But he was gone.

I needed to see her and tell her now I feel. My plan was to take her to my special hideaway so that I could tell her there but there was a chance that she might not even what to get in my car. I didn't like the idea of pouring my heart out to her on her front porch inches away from her dad and his gun, but if she was to reject me at least she could slam the front door on my face in familiar territory. Even though I couldn't wait to see her it was too early to leave yet so I went to the music room.

I sat at the piano and started playing Bella's lullaby. I listened to the sweet tune that I was creating through my fingers, it sent a shiver down my spine then I paused realizing that this melody was in my dream. My daughter had been playing it on the violin. I smiled and continued playing.

I left the music room after spending over two hours in there which only felt like five minutes. I decided to have a shower to calm my nerves. I brushed my teeth and got dressed. My impatience took over and I couldn't wait any longer. I called Bella again but as the last two times she didn't answer I was starting to get worried so I headed downstairs and grabbed my keys out the kitchen and took off to my car.

I drove past the top of Bella's road. Relief washed over me as I saw her walking to her house. I pulled off just as she looked up and parked around the corner. I thought I would let her get in and settled before divulging my deepest secrets on her. About two minutes after my phone started ringing, I checked the caller id before I picked it up because I was only in the mood to talk to one person right now. It was Bella my heart started racing.

"Hello". She didn't reply.

"Bella are you there" I asked there was another silence.

"Edward there's someone in my house" she whispered with fear. My eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT" I growled.

Anger and anxiety engulfed my whole body. I gripped the steering wheel that hard it almost snapped into.

"IM ON MY WAY" I growled.

I threw the phone which bounced off the passenger seat while spinning the car around towards Bella's house.


	11. Unlawful Entry

**CHAPTER TEN – UNLAWFUL ENTRY**

**BELLA POV - (During Maternal Instincts)**

I woke up barely able to open my eyes as the sun shone through my window the light stung my eyes from all the moisture that ran out of them last night. I convinced Rose on the drive home that I was crying because the flashing lights from the movie gave me a headache which made my eyes water, even though I was a bad liar Rose was also gullible. I lay in bed going over and over everything that happened last night it was all going so well right up until he kissed me. I thought about it again and again. He kissed me maybe he didn't mean to kiss me, and then backed off before I got the wrong idea or maybe he did want to kiss me but got scared instead. One thing about Edward that I couldn't understand was his mood swings, I couldn't keep up with him every time I thought we were on the same page he would jump a few chapters in front of me. One minute his Mr. playful and protective, the next his Mr. Heartbreaker If I had any tears left they would have came out here and now but they never did.

Today was Sunday I knew Charlie wasn't here because he always leaves at 5.00am in the mornings to go fishing with Billy, hoping to get a good catch so him and Billy can come back here and eat it whilst watching the game on the flat screen. Rose told me last night that she was going to visit her aunts in Seattle with her mom and dad so hanging out with her today was a no go.

I lay in bed for what seemed like hours but when I glanced at my clock it had only been 10 minutes. I huffed and finally gave in so I got up and made my bed. I walked to the bathroom and had a shower hoping that all my thoughts and feeling would wash down the plug hole. I lathered myself in strawberry shampoo and just stood there with my head against the cold tiles.

"What to do today" I whispered to myself.

Great I was that bored I was talking to myself. What could I do today? There was nowhere I could go in Forks because Forks didn't have anything! I shouted in my head. Maybe I could go for drive? Seattle? No, too far. Port Angeles?

"NO" I almost screamed out my thoughts.

What if I saw them two thieves again? No there in prison now I argued to myself. Yes Port Angeles I agreed. No it was too dangerous my subconscious told me.

"Yes" I whispered to myself.

And you're talking to yourself again, nice one Bella my own thoughts felt like they were ganging up on me.

I huffed and finally got out the shower being careful not to slip or take the towel rack down with me again. I blow dried my hair and hoisted it up into a ponytail. I pulled out a pair of grey sweats and a black sweater from my dresser. I was not in the mood for dolling up today. I grabbed my purse and threw my phone and money inside. Before leaving my room my eyes glanced to the side of my bed. A small square of white fabric was peeking out from underneath the bed. I carefully picked it up and sighed when realizing it was Edwards's handkerchief. I placed it in my bedside draw shutting it forcefully, that's what I wanted to do with my feeling I felt towards him but I had that many feeling for him right now no matter how hard I slammed the draw it always popped open like what happens when you pack a suitcase to big. I knew what I had to do so I sat cross legged on my bed and started to repack my suitcase hopefully taking some of my things out of the equation.

Did I like him or did I hate him? I knew I liked him because I cared about him. Even before we were friends I had always felt something for him. I didn't hate him for rejecting me last night because I simple wasn't his type and you can't help who you are attracted to.

Did he reject me? Yes because he pulled away and apologized. No because he kissed me first maybe he thought I didn't want to kiss him after all he was a friend and friends don't kiss like that.

Was he a friend? No he was not my friend because I enjoyed that kiss more than just a friend should of.

Did he share the same feeling as I do for him? Maybe because he kissed me and he didn't pull away when our hands touched in the movie theatre. Or maybe he didn't because of his choice of words, maybe this friendship was 'Ill-fated' and it was meant to be doomed after all because once a friend starts to have feeling for a friend it's no longer a friendship.

I narrowed my thoughts down the best I could but the only way I could know for sure was to ask him about it but that was not going to happen so for now I was just happy with my assumptions.

I climbed off the bed and headed downstairs. I quickly made some toast and ate the last half while climbing into my truck. The engine roared to life and I began the drive to Port Angeles... Or not.

As soon as the engine roared to life it started having a coughing fit then died.

"Stupid truck" I cursed banging my hands on the steering wheel. I huffed and climbed back out. I entered my house and threw my bag onto the sofa.

Great no car I huffed to myself. I ran up the stairs to exchange my shoes for my walking boots because I planned to take a walk, to where I didn't know. I tripped on the top step and fell flat on my face.

"Stupid floor" I cursed at myself again.

I changed my shoes and grabbed my copy of Wuthering heights. I went back downstairs and grabbed my coat before leaving.

I turned left at the end of my drive and kept walking in a straight line. I stalled realizing I forgot my phone, there was only one person who I wanted to call me and I knew that wasn't going to happen so I continued walking towards the tree line and disappeared into it.

I came to a halt at the foot of a broken tree trunk, I climbed up and sat on the stump and started reading where I left off. I read a few chapters then snapped the book shut at the part where Catherine and Edgar declare their love for each other. I lay on my back and gazed up at the sky trying to find clouds amongst all the green moss from the trees that covered the sky like a canopy.

_**(Enrique Iglesias– Tired of being sorry - Is the song being played) **_

I could hear music playing loudly from behind two huge double doors. Curiosity got the better of me as I pushed the doors that felt lighter than a feather. When I entered I gasped at it beauty, it was a huge ballroom. The walls were covered with mirrors, there were white silk drapes hanging down from ceiling to floor. Gold crystallized chandeliers dangled from the ceiling with stands of white fabric wrapping around them. The floors were covered in white marble that glistened like diamonds from the light of the chandeliers. I descended the stairs as if the room itself was pulling me in.

All the women were dressed in wigs and beautiful ball gowns, the men were dressed in frilly tuxedos, wigs and tights. They were all dancing in synchronization with each other. I couldn't make out who they all were because their faces were covered with masquerade masks. I looked down through the eye holes of my half mask and gasped at the beautiful white and pink sequin ball gowned that concealed my body. I looked up and was greeted by a man dressed in blue. His mask had a long weird shaped nose like that of a witch. Before I knew it I was dancing with him. My body took over and I automatically copied his movements. I twirled around and ended up in the arms of another man. He was dressed in black I could tell that his mask was unhappy because of the exaggerated frowned smile. He twirled me around and was forced into yet another mans open arms. I was kept being thrown between all the different masked faces, my feet dancing away to the rhythm of the music like I was in some sort of loop. Finally I was in the arms of a man dressed in white. This time he had half a mask like myself I knew who was under it right away.

"Edward" I whispered.

He didn't answer me instead he just flashed me a crooked smile that I couldn't help but smile to.

"Edward what's going on" I demanded.

I tried to stop dancing but the more I tried to stop the more I danced in circles.

"Edward stop" I almost shouted.

Just like that we did, everybody did. I couldn't help but look around at all the masked faces that were glaring at me.

"Are you afraid" his velvet voice whispered.

"No" my voice matched his.

How could I be afraid when I was in his arms? I thought to myself. He flashed me that crooked smile again but this time I did not smile back. His smile was not genuine it was almost a sinister smile.

"You should be" he whispered. He dropped my hand and slowly began to back away.

"Edward" my voice was no more than a whisper.

I was surrounded by masked figures, there masks penetrating mine that made me feel venerable as they slowly made their way to me. The eyes, nose and mouth holes of their masks started flowing crimson red rivers. My legs buckled beneath me and I feel to the ground. I was too afraid to look up so I coward into a ball and let the masked figures devour my body.

My eyes snapped open and I jolted up in the darkness that surrounded me. I was relieved to find I was back on the tree trunk. Sweat was pouring from me as I started to hyperventilate. I took in a few deep breathes to calm myself.

That dream was intense, I have never dreamt of Edward like that before maybe it was my subconscious that made Edward so sinister in my dream or maybe it's because when a sinister person means to be your enemy they always start by becoming your friend. No, Edward was not like that I argued to myself. Edward couldn't be evil even if he tried.

I huffed at my own thoughts and grabbed my book. I climbed down the tree and crossed my arms while walking back out the tree line to my house. Charlie's cruiser wasn't back yet so I still had time to do a bit of chores. I almost came to a complete stop when I saw a Volvo drive past at the end of the road.

So what a lot of people drive Volvo's it doesn't mean that's its him I told myself. Yes but how many people own Volvos in folks I argued again. It was like I had two Bella's sitting on each shoulder arguing with me in the middle. I tried to shake them off as I walked up my drive to the porch steps. I took my coat off and brushed it off outside then headed inside. I hung my coat up and placed my book on the side table before dragging my feet into the living room. I slumped on the sofa grabbing my phone out of my purse I threw there earlier. I flipped my phone up revealing seven missed calls and four texts.

'_**Hey Bella hope you're feeling better love Rose.' **_I moved to the next text

'_**Nearly in Seattle, my dad's singing out the car window again SAVE ME. Rose.' **_I laughed and moved to the next text.

'_**Aunt Gladice said hi and why aren't you answering you phone. You better not be snogging Edwards face off if so I want details lol. Rose'.**_ I frowned and moved to the next one.

'_**I'm sorry for last night I hope it doesn'**__**t ruin our friendship' **_I froze as I finally remember who's number that was I saved _his_ number this time. His sorry for last night it doesn't matter if he wanted to kiss me or not the most important thing was that he still wanted to be friends, and that was good enough for me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang that came from upstairs. My body followed the sound of my heart jump and I flew off the couch. I stood there frozen gripping my phone remembering that it was only me in the house. I stood there and listened for any more noise, I heard ruffling like somebody was rummaging through stuff then another bang. Fear swept through my body and I started shaking. I flipped my phone up and dialed the only friend that made me feel safe.

"Hello" I stood there frozen too scared to speak in case whoever was up there heard me.

"Bella are you there" _he _asked.

"Edward there's someone in my house" I chocked.

"WHAT" he growled "IM ON MY WAY" then the phone went dead.

I peeked out the living room and hoped whoever was up there wasn't standing on the landing. It was clear so I tiptoed to the front door. I slowly turned the handle and pulled the door open. It was the sound of the top step creak that made me dart outside. I ran down my drive not concentrating where I was going and I ended up in a strong pair of arms. I screamed as he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh it's me" Edward spoke softly "Follow me" he continued as he took me to his car.

He opened the passenger side door and sat me inside.

"Wait here" he pushed out through his locked jaw.

He closed my door and I watched him run into my house. I could feel my eyes start to swell up with tears not because I was scared of whoever was in my house but I was scared for him running in there facing it alone. I felt a sharp stabbing pain I grabbed my chest and tried to swallow the lump that was lodged in my throat. I stared at my house anger filled my eyes I couldn't see him get hurt I thought to myself. I knew I couldn't just sit here and imagine what he might be going through. I also knew something else, I didn't care about Edward because I liked him, I cared about him because I loved him.

My eyes widened as somebody flew down my porch steps. I gasped and opened the car door. I ran over praying that it want Edward lying on the ground.

"BELLA STAY THERE" Someone growled at me like a dog.

I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see Edward standing at the top of the steps. His face was furious his fists were in balls oozing crimson red blood. My eyes fell down to the person on the floor and I gasped in shock.

"Jake" I whispered.

He was holding his stomach and wheezing, rocking back and forth on the floor. My fists clenched up and I locked my jaw, I sin red and I wasn't talking about all the blood gushing from Jacobs's nose.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" I shouted with all my rage.

"Bella" he chocked.

Edward ran down the steps and was about to pick him up from the scruff of his collar.

"DON'T" I shouted at him. He froze.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF" I snarled at Jacob.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night, I tried to call you but you didn't answer" he coughed. "I got worried when you didn't answer so I came around but nobody was in" he admitted.

"SO YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD JUST WALK IN AND HELP YOUR SELF" I spat.

"I didn't steal anything if that's what you're implying" he argued back.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID, I HEARD YOU RUMMERGING AROUND". I lost it, I launched myself at him but Edwards arms stopped me and pulled me back. I fought against him but he was to strong.

"Get off my property Jake" I spat. Jake managed to pull himself up, Edwards touch calmed me down, I think he realized it so he let me go.

"Bella" he whispered "After everything we have been through, I thought we were friends"

"Not anymore" I spat.

I walked up the porch steps into the house. Edward followed me inside then I slammed the door and put the security chain in place locking the world out along with everybody else with it.


	12. The Mad Hatter

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - THE MAD HATTER**

**BELLA POV**

I stood there with my head against the door with my eyes close.

"Bella" his soft voice spoke. I turned and sin the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you alright" I whispered.

He flashed me that cheeky smile. How can he smile at a time like this I though. Even though I didn't really feel like smiling I did. I couldn't help it I automatically smiled when he did.

"How's your hands" I asked remembering Jake's face. His smile dropped and he looked down ashamed.

"I'm fine Bella" he whispered "Would you mind if I cleaned myself up before I leave" he politely asked.

I nodded and smiled to ease his pain. I didn't want him to leave he only just got here.

"You don't have to leave" I blurted out realizing I was revealing my thoughts. I blushed and he smiled.

"Be right back" he whispered smiling.

He took off toward the kitchen, I heard the sound of water running as I headed upstairs to look for any damage. Nothing was out the ordinary I looked around my room checking everything in case Jake took something. My eyes fluttered to my bedside table I could see an imprint of a love heart around the settled dust. I walked over and touch the empty space.

"So he did take something" I whispered to myself.

It was a small silver trinket box in the shape of a love heart with a description engraved which read '_To__Bella forever in my heart Mom__**.'**_Why would he take that I thought. I heard a quite knock on the door. My eyes shot up.

"Am I intruding" he whispered standing in the hall way with a cheeky grin. I didn't even here him come up the stairs.

"No" I whispered "Come in"

I can't believe he is in my room I giggled to myself. I'm glad I tidied it before hand. He walked in and sat down in the rocking chair that occupied the corner of the room. He looked so cute.

"So did he take anything".

"He took my trinket box my mother gave me when I was a child" I started to say sitting on the end of my bed. He tensed up and I could scent his anger.

"Why would he take that" he asked looking confused.

I looked out the window, deep down inside I knew the reason why but I wasn't sure I wanted to blurt out my feelings to him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he whispered seeing the pain on my face.

"Bella" he whispered again.

I didn't look at him as I felt my eyes swell up. I felt a cool hand touch my face.

"I'm here for you" he whispered pulling my chin towards his face. The tears came as I blurted out my past.

"He blames himself for my mother's death" I choked out. He gasped and went stiff.

"I was four when my mom and dad slit up, my mother took me to go and live with her in Phoenix. I used to dress up in my mother's clothes and dance around the house in her high heels." I smiled as I looked at him he was smiling with me like he saw the images in my head.

"So" I continued "When I was six she started taking me to Ballet lessons once or twice a week. That's where I met Rosalie. She looked so beautiful twirling around flicking her long blonde hair. I fell over tiring to copy her and she helped me up. I was heartbroken when her parent relocated to Forks. One night when I was eight my mother picked me up from my lesson, she told me that my dad had come up to see me I was so excited. When we were nearly home a child ran into the middle of the road, she swerved and hit a tree flipping the car". I paused and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"We were both taken to hospital, I broke my collarbone and fractured my shoulder blade in three places, my mother wasn't so lucky" I choked out between sobs. His cool hands were wrapped around my small frame.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered with sorrow in his voice.

"After the funeral, Charlie brought me back to Forks I didn't find out till a couple of years later that the day my dad came up to visit me in Phoenix, he brought his friend Billy with him for company, and Billy brought his son up to keep me occupied". I felt him stiffen.

"Jake didn't see my mother's car coming up the road when he stepped off the pavement. So I see why he blames himself everyday for what happened."

He stroked my hair all the way down my back that sent shivers down my side.

"Are you cold" he whispered.

"I fine" I said as he pulled away and knelt down on the floor.

"I guess now I see why he is so protective over you" he whispered taking my hand into his.

"And why I don't bother with seat belts" He gave me a confused look.

"My mother was the only one wearing her seat belt, yet she's the one that died, the doctors said it was a freak accident and a miracle I survived with so little injuries, so I guess I thought if a seatbelt didn't save my mother than it wouldn't save me if I wore one. Stupid theory I know"

"It's not stupid" he reassured me. "But may I ask you one thing" he smirked.

"Anything"

"Why do you belt up in my car?" I could see him tiring to hold in a laugh.

It was an unexpected question that I had no answer for so I just told him the truth.

"Because you asked me to"

"Do you always do what I ask you to do?" he couldn't contain his laugh no more.

"Not always" I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Thank you for listening" I said wiping my tears with my free hand.

"That's what friends are for" he replied through his cheeky grin. I couldn't help but smile Edward always made the worst situation the best situation.

"So" he said standing up "What would you like to do" he asked.

I haven't given it much thought, I've never had company like this before except for Rose but we just watched films and ate ice-cream in our pajamas while Rose made googly eyes at the men on the screen. Somehow I don't think he would like that idea. I laughed at myself.

"What's so funny" he chuckled to myself.

The thought of Edward sitting in my living room in his pajamas eating ice-cream trying to sing in to a hairbrush made me chuckle.

"Nothing" I lied giggling.

He gave me that cheeky grin and I laughed harder. I decided to tell him what I was thinking and I blushed as he roared with louder.

"Well I haven't got any pajamas here so you will have to accept me being fully clothed" he laughed walking over to my dresser and turned on the radio.

"What are you doing" I laughed at him.

"Cheering you up" he smirked whilst picking up my hairbrush.

I couldn't help but laugh, I sat there crossed legged on the bed and watched the playful Edward unfold before my eyes.

_**(Usher – you got it bad – Is the song being played)**_

I sat there staring at him as he sang some of the lyrics.

"_You act like you're ready but you don't really no,__"_

"_Everything in your past just let it go__",_

I couldn't help but flop down on the bed as I started shaking with laughter.

"_Nobody wants to be alone,__"_

"_If you're touched by the words in this song,__"_

"_Then baby you got it bad__"__. _He sang between laughing.

I sat back up as he started dancing towards me.

"_When you say that you love them__"__, _

"_And you really know,__"_

"_Everything that used to matter doesn't matter no more__",_

"_Like my money or my car you can have it all.__"_

He motioned his hand out in front of him, to my surprise he was a good singer. Is there anything this man can't do? He knelt down and cupped my face with his free hand.

"_I said I'm fortunate I have you girl",_

"_I want you to know that I really adore you__"._

I stated to hyperventilate when I realized how close his face was to mine.

"_All the people in love,__"_

"_Help me sing my song__",_

"_Bella I'm your man you're my girl__"__, _

"_I'm gunna tell it to the whole world__"__. _

He went silent and nodded for me to sing the next bit. I knew the song so I didn't hesitate.

"_I'm your girl you're my man__",_

"_Promise to love you the best I can__"__. _I whispered.

There was a moment of silence before he dropped the hair brush. I found my lips on his.

I opened my eyes to see his eyes were closed. I closed my eyes whilst his tongue slowly brushed the bottom of my lip. I opened my mouth and allowed entry for his tongue. We massaged our tongues around each others. My mouth was watering from the taste, he pulled me up and I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck. I caressed the back of his hair with my fingers. He slammed me into the wall, books and stationary went crashing to the floor. He stroked the back of my hair and pushed our mouths together with more force. My head was spinning I couldn't get enough of him. My whole body was on fire. I gasped for air as he started kissing down my neck, he paused at my collarbone. I hope the scars didn't revolt him I thought. Instead of pulling away he kissed them gently.

"BELLA" I heard a shout. We both looked up.

"Bella why have you put the chain on the door!" Charlie shouted from downstairs. Edward dropped me and we both chuckled.

"Quick you have to go" I said smiling.

"Do I have to" he pouted.

I didn't want him to go and I could see he didn't either but if Charlie catches a boy in my room I would be grounded and not to mention he would reach for his gun.

"Yes quick out the window" I ushered to him.

"So stubborn" he said through his cheeky grin.

I walked him to the window, he climbed out and onto the tree branch outside. He turned and kissed me one last time.

"See you tomorrow Juliet" he smiled. I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. I could see his point.

"Tomorrow Romeo" I said. He laughed and climbed down the tree and headed for his car.

"BELLA" I heard Charlie shout again.

I quickly ran down the stairs to see Charlie half way squeezed in the door.

"Bella what the hell are you playing at!"

"Oh calm down" I said pushing him back out the door. I took the chain off and he entered carrying his fishing gear.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing dad I put the chain on the door because I was just about to take a shower and I didn't want anybody to come in". That was a good lie I cheered myself on in my head.

"Don't be ridiculous Bells I'm the chief nobody will dare come in this house uninvited" he rambled on.

I chuckled to his statement. Billy, my dad's best friend who was in a wheel chair due to ill health wheeled himself in behind Charlie.

"Hey bells got a good catch" he said waving a bag off dead fish in front of me.

"That's gross" I said leaning away from him.

"You seem happy did you have a nice day" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it was great dad" I said with a huge grin.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first Bells" he asked.

"No you go first dad" I said. I hated the smell of rotten fish so I was more than happy to let him go first.

"Put the game on Billy I'll be back in a few" Charlie said heading upstairs.

Billy wheeled himself into the living room as I turned to shut the front door. I stalled when I sin a silver Volvo still sitting outside my house. I heard the game start on the T.V and the sound of running water coming from the bathroom so I sneaked out the door. I walked to Edwards's car and peered through the window.

"I thought you left" I smiled.

"You don't think you're getting rid of me that easy did you" he said through his cheeky grin.

"Would you sit in the car with me for a minute please".

"You're not going to kidnap me are you" I laughed.

"Not if you get in on your own free will" he laughed back.

"And what if I refuse" I challenged him.

As soon as the words left my lips I regretted them as I've seen that look before. He jumped out the car and before I knew it I was flung over his shoulder. I didn't want to scream because I didn't want to alert the whole street. I laughed quietly as he opened the passenger side door and sat me inside. He closed my door then walked to his side he closed his door when he got in.

"No fair" I pouted. He smiled.

"Bella I need to tell you something"

I froze as I started to get the feeling of rejection again. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, I shook my head because I didn't want to listen to what was about to come.

"Edward you don't have to explain" I jumped in.

"Bella"

"Look I know you only see me as a friend" I interrupted him.

"Bella"

"And that's ok, I know you didn't want to kiss me the other night and that's ok to and I'm sorry if I came across to strongly" I closed my eyes.

"Bella" he raised his voice.

"But I can't control myself when I'm around..."

I opened my eyes to find his lips on mine again. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I massaged my tongue with his and my body was on fire once again. I climbed up from my seat and over the gear stick. I found myself kneeling on top of him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me away.

"Now will you let me talk" he whispered through his smile.

"Bella since the first time I kissed you I made a promise to myself, because seeing the hurt on your face was unbearable. I didn't know if the hurt was because you wanted me to kiss you are not. I made a promise to never hurt you again. When I kissed you tonight I felt you kiss me back so I didn't back away this time, the truth is Bella I kissed you because I can't control myself around you either. I was scared to show you my true feeling and it took a dream to realize it."

He feels the same way? A smile crept on my face as I was realizing what he was saying.

"I have never felt this way about anybody before. You haunt my every thought, it's like you have casted a spell over me and no matter how hard I try I cannot break it. I also made another promise to myself. I knew there was a chance you might not feel the same way as I do, so I promised myself I would tell you the truth about how I feel. That way you could decide if you wanted to stay friends with me or not." He admitted.

Every one of my doubts, maybes and what ifs flew out the window. He was waiting for an answer but the only thing I could give him was a huge grin from ear to ear.

"I'll take that as a good thing" he smiled.

I kissed him forcefully wrapping my hands around his neck. I twirled his hair around my fingers as he pulled my tighter. I shivered when his hands crept up the back of my top he gently stroked my spine. I shivered again against the volts of electricity I had running through me. I gasped for air as I pulled away from him I wasn't sure if he was ready to take things further but I knew for certain I wasn't going to lose my virginity in the front seat of his car.

"Your Blushing" he whispered through his smile. I blushed more.

"I hate my blush" I protested "You must be crazy if you can put up with my blushing all the time" I said blushing again.

"Your blush is beautiful" he reassured me "And no I'm not crazy, I'm mad as a hatter. It is believed that hatters suffered side effects from the prolonged use of mercury in the manufacture of felt hats, the poisonous fumes from the mercurous nitrate slowly turned them mad so since I'm not wearing a hat and you are always on my mind I'm going to blame you for making me mad".

I laughed and playfully slapped his face. I put my finger in his mouth and he playfully bit it. A surge of electricity ran through the tip of my finger all the way up my arm.

"You better go before I get the urge to bite down harder" he smirked.

I signed to the thought of not seeing him. I was about to climb off him but he held me tighter. He dropped one hand and opened his door. He spun his legs around and climbed out the door still holding me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the front door. He pushed me against the porch wall and kissed me one last time before putting me down. He took my hand and bowed.

"Goodnight Bella" he whispered then kissed my hand.

"Goodnight" I whispered back.

He dropped my hand and walked to his car. My smile was that wide I felt like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. I watched as he got into his car and drove away. There was one thing I knew for sure, I was not the Cheshire cat, I was Alice and this is where I begun to explore how deep the rabbit whole goes into his wonderland.


	13. Food For Thought

**CHAPTER TWELVE - FOOD FOR FOUGHT**

**BELLA POV**

I jumped out of bed before my alarm had a chance to go off. I was so excited about school today I skipped to the bathroom. I had a shower and brushed my teeth as always. I skipped back to my room and pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a long black off the shoulder sweater accompanied by a pair of black flat shoes. I grabbed my bag and books that were still scattered on the floor from last night. I blushed as I thought about how they got there. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen, Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper. I skipped in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning daddy" I beamed. He folded his arms and looked at me dumb struck.

"What do you want" he said smiling.

"Nothing" I answered "What I can't give you a kiss now and then" I continued.

"Of course you can but" he paused and shook his head smiling.

"What" I asked.

"Nothing you just seem so happy all of a sudden, we haven't won the lottery have we" he asked.

"No dad" I said laughing "Got to go dad love you" I said grabbing my jacket.

"Love you to bells" he said while I opened the door.

I walked out and down the porch steps to find Edward leaning up against his car with his arms folded giving a cheeky grin. I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Good morning" he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good morning" I replied.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him I put my hands around his neck as we kissed. I felt the burning in my throat again as we fell back onto the car. We released each other and giggled. I hope it gets easier to control myself I thought. He laughed loudly.

"What" I asked.

"Me too" he replied still laughing. I started blushing.

"I just said that out loud didn't I"

"I like to know what you're thinking" he replied still smiling while opening my door.

"Shell we" he said.

I climbed into my seat and buckled up as he shut my door. We drove to school hand in hand. He only let it go to change gear.

"Looks like I'm going to have get an Automatic" he chuckled.

We pulled up in the parking lot and Edward parked in his usual spot. He walked around and opened my door. As I stepped out I noticed everybody was staring. Mike was across the lot but this time he didn't come running over.

"BELLA" I heard Rose shout getting out of her car.

Edward took my hand as we walked across the lot to meet her. She looked at me wide eyes when she saw us holding hands.

"Hey Bella" she said giving me a one armed hug.

"Edward" she said nodding at him.

"Rosalie" he replied with a nod.

"I hope you have been looking after my girl" she said to him.

"Don't worry Rose MY girl has been in safe hands" he said emphasizing the word my.

I smiled as we started walking to class. I didn't want to leave him but I knew I couldn't see him until lunch and biology. He walked me to English and kissed the top of my head before leaving for his class. I was dreading my next lesson with Rosalie because I could see on her face in the parking lot that she wanted details. English went really slowly like it always does I could have sworn I fell asleep with my head in my book. The bell rang and I slowly put my books away dreading the next lesson. My pace quickened as I sin Edward standing in the hallway outside the door. I ran to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me against the lockers kissing me forcefully my hands found his neck. I didn't care if people were staring I just wanted more.

"Ahem" we stopped kissing and looked around.

"You are not on a cinema back seat, you are in a school, please put Miss Swan down Mr. Cullen and get to class" Mrs. Cope said.

I could almost sense a bit of jealousy in her tone. We both giggled as we released each other then she trotted off.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. "I've been going mad in Calculus, I can't seem to stay away from you for long"

We both smiled as I looked into his eyes, they were so loving and peaceful I felt myself pull against him. He bent his head down to kiss me again.

"Ahem"

We stopped and smiled. We turned to see Mrs. Cope standing there again with her arms folded. We held hand as he walked me to Spanish he kissed the top of my head again before leaving for his lesson. I entered and Rose was already sitting at our table giving me the 'Naughty- girl- tell- me- all- about- it- look'. I took a deep breath, sat down and told her the story.

Through all the 'Gasps' and 'Awws' she took it all pretty well. The teacher wasn't impressed with all the talking so for the first time in my life I got detention. The bell rang and I was out of my seat faster than a bolt of lightning. Rose had to speed walk to keep up with me. We rushed in the cafeteria and my eyes shot to his table but only Emmett and Jasper occupied the seats.

"Rose get your cute little butt over here!" Emmett shouted out signaling Rose. Everybody started staring at her.

"What are all you looking at" she snarled.

Everybody looked away as she made her way over to him. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and I placed my hands on top of his, he kissed the back of my head as we swayed to the food counter. He freed one hand and grabbed a tray and slid it down the railings while placing food on it.

"You can let go of me you know" I laughed.

"Never" he whispered kissing my ear. I giggled because it tickled.

I paid because he refused to let me go. We walked to his table and he pulled the chair out for me. I smiled to the thought of it not being his table anymore because it was now our table. I huffed in defeat when Edward paid me back for lunch, it wasn't a big deal but he insisted. Emmett and Rosalie were canoodling with each other as Jasper was flinging carrots at other student. I was going to enjoy my next lesson because it was with him. We ate and talked about everything.

"I hope that you guys are just going through a phrase because otherwise that means I have gained two sisters that I have to put up with as well as you two" Jasper perked up.

We laughed as Emmett punched him in the shoulder.

"So do you guys fancy doing something after school tonight" Emmett asked us.

"We can't we have got detention" I blurted out "And no it wasn't my fault" I defended myself.

"Don't blame me" Rose smirked. I looked at Edward he was smirking to.

"Looks like we're going to have to do something about that" he said smiling.

"I can't wait till Alice hers about you two love birds" Jasper said.

"Who's Alice" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"Jasper's pixie" Emmett laughed. Jasper returned the punch back to him.

"She is Jasper's girlfriend and she's currently on holiday with friends" Edward informed us.

"And she is defiantly not a pixie" he added.

"Thank you Edward" Jasper thanked him.

"She's a gremlin"

We all roared with laughed, Emmett was laughing that much he choked on his chips. Jasper threw some mash at Edward but he ducked and it splattered on the wall behind him. Edward threw some fries back at Jasper but he put his hands up and smacked them across the room sending them bouncing of Tyler's head.

Tyler turned around and stared at Jasper like a hawk while Mike started laughing. He stood up and my smile dropped because I knew a fight was about to break out. I was surprised when he turned around and threw his yogurt all over Mike. I burst out laughing as Mike stood up from the shock of the cold sticky liquid running down his pants.

"Oh it's on" Mike laughed throwing his food at Tyler.

"FOOD FIGHT" someone shouted.

Everybody started throwing food at each other. Edward ushered for me and Rose to duck under the table. Most off the other girls had the same idea.

"MY HAIR" I heard Jessica scream.

We laughed under the table until we heard a whistle and everything came to a halt. We got back up to see the whole canteen covered with food.

"CULLEN" the teacher shouted. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all looked up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT.?" All three of them started laughing under their breath.

"WE WILL SEE WHOS LAUGHING WHEN YOU'RE ALL IN DETENTION TONIGHT" she shouted and walked off in a huff. Somehow I got the feeling that this was planned.

"So this was your big plan" I said smiling.

"Yeah Edward thanks a lot" Emmett huffed.

"Well you wanted to do something with them after school" he said smiling sarcastically "And besides Jasper stared it" he laughed.

"Don't bring me into your little love schemes" Jasper replied. The bell rang and we all walked to our classes.

I sat down at our table as Edward moved his seat closer to mine he shot a glance at Mike and smiled before sitting down. He held my hand under the table and stoked the back of my hand with his thumb. My hand was on fire and it sent shivered through me. He smiled at my reactions.

"Good afternoon class today we are going to carry on watching the video of exotic plant life please turn to page 29 in your books and take notes".

He turned on the TV and dimmed the lights. I pulled my hand away to open my book then quickly replaced it with Edwards's hand. He caressed my ring finger up and down with his fingers. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath because the feeling of his touch made me giddy. I was so glad the lights were down so he couldn't see me blush I heard a quite giggle next to me so I sensed that he knew. He released my hand and started to take notes on the video so I did the same. I wasn't really paying attention to the video and I didn't really know what I was support to be writing down so I just doodled in my book. I felt a little nudge on my elbow as he slid a note to me.

(Edward in** Bold **Bella in_ Italic_)

**Have you got any plans tonight**? I didn't really have anything planned all my plans now revolved around him.

_Not that I know of_. I slid the note back to him

**Would you like to go somewhere with me tonight?**

_I would go anywhere with you_. I slid the note back I could see his teeth glisten from the TV light.

**I will pick you up at 6.00pm that should give us enough time**. He wrote back.

_Enough time for what? _I asked out of curiosity.

**You will see**. He slid it back.

I screwed it up and put it in my pocket. He grabbed my hand again and I continued doodling in my book. I was surprised as I managed to draw a cat holding a pair of flowers wearing big floppy shoes. I wasn't really a keen drawer but I did like drawing funny animals. The bell rang and Mr. Banner turned the lights up.

"Ok class we are going to have a test on plant life tomorrow so please study and go over your notes tonight" he told us.

Everybody huffed and sighed. Great I thought I knew I was going to fail because I had no notes and I didn't watch the video.

"You can use my notes" Edward said handing his notes to me obviously noticing the worry on my face.

I never realized how elegant his hand writing was before. I took it too eagerly as he walked me to gym class.

"I'm blaming you if I fail" I said smiling.

"You won't fail" he reassured me "Bring your books and notes with you tonight and we can study together" he continued.

"You're a bad influence on me" I laughed.

He pulled me by the arm and pushed me up against the wall kissing me passionately. My hands found his neck again and I massaged my fingers through his hair. Our tongues wrapped around each others in perfect synchronization. I gasped for air.

"I think you're a bad influence on me as well" he said through his smile.

I laughed and punched his shoulder. We walked to gym and he kissed my forehead again before leaving.

Gym was great because I got to sit out for most of it. Because of what happened last time I think everybody were too scared to pick me. I didn't think any of them wanted a trip to the nurse's office or worse the emergency room. Mike walked over and sat on the bench next to me to catch his breath.

"So Bella, you and Cullen huh" He said nudging my shoulder with his.

"Yeah" I smiled back.

"I would have never imagined you and ... Cullen" I noticed he gulped the last part.

"Yeah it pretty awesome" I couldn't help but snigger to myself at his jealousy.

"Well if you ask me Bella I got to say, I don't like it" he admitted. Frustration washed over me how dare he say that?

"Well I didn't ask you Mike and in future I would like it if you stayed out of my business" I spat.

The bell rang and I walked to the locker room and got dressed. Edward was waiting for me in the hall I took his hand and we walked to a place I have never been before, detention.

Rose and Emmett were already sitting down at opposite ends of the room along with a few other students scattered in the middle.

"Please spilt yourselves up and be seated" the teacher ushered to us.

Edward gave her a stern look but did as instructed. We sat at opposite ends of the room our eyes were on each other the whole time. I couldn't believe that he was mine, this person, this god he was mine and he chose me out of all the girls in the school, of all the girls in Forks. What was so special about me I was just an average girl like any of the other girls in school? It was mind boggling but I didn't let my thoughts or doubts take over. I knew I couldn't admit to him that I loved him yet because I didn't want to scare him off. I loved him with every inch of my heart and I hope that in time he will feel the same way and finally we can both speak those three little words that I have never said before to any other person except for my parents.

Jasper finally entered the room

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Cullen"

"Sorry I was held up in class" He apologized for being late.

"Please take a seat" she ushered him in.

Jasper sat down in front of Edward as the teacher gave us dictionaries.

"You want us to copy from the dictionary" Emmett huffed

"Is there going to be a Problem Mr. Cullen" the teacher asked.

"No miss Trunchball" Emmett muttered under his breath.

I opened my book and started copying. I couldn't stop yawning I had to flex my hand because my fingers were aching with the amount of writing I did. I nearly got to the letter B when the teacher finally let us out. Edward was at my side and held my hand as we walked to his car. Emmett brought his Jeep today so Jasper went in his car while rose went in her own.

He opened the door for me I buckled up as he shut my door.

"Well that was exciting" he said getting in the driver's side.

"Yeah let's not do that again" I laughed as he reversed out the lot.

We held hands all the way to my house. He kissed my head then I climbed out the car.

"6.00 o'clock" he said peering out the window.

"6.00 o'clock" I repeated.

He sped off and I walked inside wondering what he was planning for tonight.


	14. Sinful Desires

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - SINFUL DESIRES**

**BELLA POV**

I was glad that Charlie wasn't back yet so I didn't have to explain why I was late. Just the thought of telling him I had detention would get me grounded. It was being grounded that I was afraid of it was the lecture speech that would come afterwards. It was nearly five so I ran upstairs and had a shower and brushed my teeth to freshen myself up. I put on a pair of jeans, I didn't know where he was taking me so I didn't no wither to dress for the cold or not. I put a black sweater on anyway because Forks was so predictable. I exchanged my school bag for my purse, throwing in my phone, money just in case and Edwards's notes. I headed downstairs and left a note on the kitchen table telling Charlie that I went out with Rosalie. At least he wouldn't ask question I thought. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Good evening Bella" he sang, his voice sounded so musical.

"Hi" I said blushing.

"You look very nice." I blushed again.

Looking down I realized what he was wearing. Jet black jeans and a black shirt accompanied by a grey jacket. Edward always looked good but something told me that he tried to make an impression tonight.

"Not too bad yourself" I smiled. He held his hand out for me.

"Shell we." He said through his cheeky grin.

I took his hand to eagerly. We walked to the car and he held the door open for me. I climbed in and without thinking I buckled up and turned the heater on. He chuckled then got into his side and started driving to where I didn't know.

We held hands and make small talk. I knew he only did it so he wouldn't have to answer my question about where we were going. He turned off the highway and we drove around windy roads. The roads became dark because the tree tops shadowed the sky. We eventually came to a stop just shy of the top of a mountain. My ears popped in the car on the way up so I presumed we were already high up. He opened my door and took me by the hand.

"Do you mind talking a walk with me" he asked politely.

I looked down to examine my black flat shoes. If I knew I was going to be walking I would have put my walking boots on. He gazed down with me then back up to my face.

"Don't worry" he said smirking.

I knew what was coming, he put one arm around my shoulders and his other arm scooped up my legs.

"No Edward" I said tiring to sound serious.

"Calm down Bella it's not far." he said smirking.

He started walking. Ten minutes later he came to a halt. I was surprised he wasn't tired. Not a single outbreak of sweat or a hair out of place, how strong was he I thought. He put me down and took my hand leading me through a pillar of trees.

"Edward I demand to know where..." I stopped in mid sentence.

I stood there in shock with my jaw to the floor. I slowly walked forward and I was speechless from its beauty. I was in a beautiful meadow surrounded by wild pink, purple and blue flowers. There was huge waterfall that led into a small pool. The water was crystal clear that glistening from the now setting sun.

"I told you we would have enough time." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't answer him instead I dropped his hand and walked between the flowers running them through my fingertips as I past them. I stopped and took in a deep breath. The sun was setting over Forks which made the sky unravel all these different colors. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen and the other thing was standing right behind me. He put his arms around my waist.

"Edward it's so beautiful, how did you ever find this place" I asked out of curiosity.

"When I was a child, my family and I went camping in this part of the forest. During one of Carlisle camp fire stories I wondered off and got lost, after two hours of walking I finally found this place. It took my breath away and I guess I was too selfish to share it with my family or any other person." he admitted.

"I spend most of my time tiring to memorize every path I could take so I could find my way back. When I finally returned back at the camp I was sent to bed without supper" he laughed and I giggled with him. I turned around while he still held my waist.

"So" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"If you're that selfish then why are you sharing this with me" I asked smiling. He gave that soft cheeky smile I loved.

"Well I guess I just want to share a place that I love, with somebody that I love." he replied.

My smile disappeared and I stood the frozen.

"What" was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

He looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up at me.

"I love you Bella. I always have and I always will."

I could feel my eyes start to swell. I tried to swallow this massive lump in my throat that was getting bigger with every word he spoke.

"I have never loved anybody as much as I love you. You are the reason I get up in the mornings, the reason why my life makes any sense. I'm a better person when I'm with you Bella, and I know you probably don't feel the same way but I hope in time..." I cut him off mid sentence by kissing him.

He pulled me close and our tongues massaged together. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands threaded around the back of neck like a silk scarf around the horns of a raging bull. My body shivered against the electrical surges that ran through my veins. He bent down and lowered me to the ground. The smell of his scent mixed in with the flowers made my mouth water. He gently kissed my neck as I ran my hands down the side of his waist. His lips trailed off down my collarbone. He kissed all the way down to the bottom of my sweater. I felt like a microwave burning up from the inside as he slowly lifted up my top. He kissed my stomach as his nose pushed my top up to my chest.

My arms lifted as he pushed my top over my head. The sweater covered my eyes and arms like I was bound. I felt his lips on mine again. I kissed him passionately as he continued to rip my sweater off. He flung it in the flower beds as I gently caressed his sides. I pulled his top up over his head and threw it. I ran my fingers down his sides as he held my face in one hand. He kissed me passionately letting out a moan as my finger nails dug into the top of his back.

We ripped off each other's garments as if it was a frantic race to get the ultimate prize. We both looked into each other's eyes and we could both see the lust and desire that was trapped behind them.

"I love you to" I whispered.

He gave me that cheeky smile. He slowly kissed my whole body as I moaned and curved my body around to the touch. My toes curled in excitement. He found his way to my lips again.

"Forever" he whispered.

"Forever" I repeated. And then he entered me.

I woke up face down in the flower bed. My hair was sprayed out across the now tiny crushed petals. I shivered as I felt his fingertip follow my spinal cord. I lifted my head up and turned.

"Good morning" he whispered through his enormous grin. I smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Good.." I stopped in mid sentence.

"Morning!" I said shocked.

"Don't worry its early morning" he chuckled sensing the panic in my voice.

I sat up realizing I was covered up with a blanket. I cupped it at the top of my chest. He laughed.

"What's so funny" I perked up.

He twirled a lock of my hair around his fingers. I ran my fingers through my hair with my free hand only to find a big bird's nest on top. I huffed through a smile.

"Don't worry, I still love you" he chuckled. I laughed as I playful punched him in the shoulder.

"Why is your hair wet" I asked finally noticing.

"I took a dip" he confessed.

"Why didn't you wake me up" I huffed.

"Well I couldn't find the heart to disturb such a sleeping beauty" he smiled standing up. He was wearing just his jeans now.

"Shell we" he said holding his hand out for me.

I took his hand as he helped me to my feet. I wrapped the blanket around me as I followed him to the waterfall. We swam in the pool for what seemed like forever. I laughed as Edward was showing off how athletic he was diving off the highest rocks. I went light headed when we ducked under water and timed ourselves how long we could kiss each other without air. Edward always won, because kissing Edward always took my breath away.

"How did I fall in love with you?" he smiled with his arms around my waist. I placed my hands around the back of his neck and pulled myself close to him as the water rippled between us.

"I have no idea" I laughed before kissing him once more.

We both chuckled when we finally got out because we looked like an old couple, our skin had shriveled up into tight wrinkles. We dried ourselves with the blanket and got dressed. I glanced one last time at this beautiful meadow that had now become a part of me before Edward gave me a piggyback back to the car. He chuckled nearly all the way because I couldn't help but playfully bite his ear lobes.

We drove back to Charlie's hand in hand. I thought about the time when Charlie would eventually find out that his good little daughter is now not so innocent. I have never followed a religion so I didn't feel guilty of giving up my virtue before marriage. Edward was my one sinful desire that I have tasted and I wasn't ready to give that up. I felt like we were in competition with each other to see who had the highest and widest grin because we both didn't drop it. I knew I was going to win this one because I was in my happy place, my heaven with my god and nothing would bring me down back down to earth.

Edward dropped me home, we still had a few hours before school started so he went home and changed. I sneaked inside and headed towards the stairs. I wasn't aware of Charlie sitting on the sofa before it was too late.

"Where the hell have you been!" he said standing up walking over to me.

"Hi daddy" I said trying to sound cute.

"Don't hi daddy me where were you!" he said fuming.

"Dad I left you a note I told you I was with Rosalie" I whispered.

"I know that but you could of told me you were planning to stay over her house." I looked at him confused.

"It's a good thing I called her" he said through his arched eyebrows. "She told me that you passed out on the sofa studying and she didn't want to wake you up." he continued.

"Yeah sorry about that dad" I tried to say with a straight face. I was going to have to thank Rosalie later for this I thought.

"Yeah well next time Bella please" he started to say.

"Yeah dad I got it and sorry again."

He huffed and walked back into the living room. I headed upstairs and had a shower. I changed my bags back and pulled out Edwards note and started going through them. My phone buzzed, I flipped it up to see three messages. Two were form last night and one I just received now.

_**'Emmett just told me that Edward was planning to take you somewhere special. Tell me all about it lol love Rose'. **_I smiled and skipped to the next one.

_**'Your dad just called, I said you were with me... I WANT DETAILS! Love Rose'. **_

My smile disappeared to the thought of telling her. Rose and I have told each other everything ever since we took the best friends for life oath when we were six. But this was something I was planning to keep to myself. I skipped to the newest text.

_**'Missing you already, Take care of my heart because I left it with you. Edward.' **_

My huge grin returned. I felt giddy from all the butterflies flying around in my stomach. I took a deep breath to calm myself. My cheeks felt so sore from all the grinning no matter how hard I tried to keep a straight face the smile slowly crept back on it.

I have never given the subject of intimacy much thought. I was convinced that I would live and die a spinster or turn out to be a lonely old woman surrounded by a dozen cats. The fire in my chest started to shoot through my veins again as I thought about our time in the meadow. My instincts just took over and I didn't think for a second to stop. My mind was so absorbed by him and the urges surging thought me I didn't even remember if there was even any pain. The feelings of passion, love, lust and desire filled me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I wanted that feeling again and I wanted it now.

"I'm off now kiddo" Charlie shouted up the stairs interrupting my thoughts.

"Ok bye dad" I shouted back tiring to shake the blush from my cheeks.

"Are you going to be here when I get back from work" he asked.

I didn't really have an answer for him, all my plans revolved around Edward and I didn't know if he was planning any more surprise trips out.

"I don't know dad, I'll leave a note if I go out" I shouted back.

"Ok be careful and don't stay out to late."

"Ok bye dad" I shouted back rolling my eyes.

I knew my dad wasn't the possessive type so I put it down to simple worry. I was nearly nineteen, so I guess his not ready to let me grow up yet. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar car horn. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I opened the door and gasped as I stared into a pair of bloodshot red eyes.


	15. Lovers Quarrel

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - LOVERS QUARREL**

**EDWARD POV**

I drove Bella home and returned to my house. I still had a few hours before school started, so I had an shower and got dressed for the day. I headed into the kitchen to make a drink. My grin was that wide it was hard to hide it away from Jasper and Emmett. Jasper noticed a change in me straight away, I was lucky that Emmett seemed in a bit of a mood this morning so he didn't ask questions.

"Where have you been all night" Jasper peered in the kitchen.

"None of your business mother" I said grinning.

"So you have finally become a man" he laughed.

"I was expecting the sarcasm off Emmett" I snarled.

"Well since Emmett isn't in the right mood you're going to get it off me" he grinned.

"What's up with Emmett anyway?"

"Lovers' quarrel" he replied "Rose and Emmett had an argument last night, I didn't stick around to find out why." he admitted. Just then my phone buzzed so I flipped it up.

"Hello"

"Hi Edward" _she_ said. It was Bella, my smile stretched across my face from ear to ear.

"Is everything alright" I asked.

"No, it's Rosalie she just turned up on my doorstep crying her eyes out. I'm not going to school today, I'm going to stay here with her" she informed me.

My smile dropped at the thought of me not seeing my love today. Bella was such a caring person and Rose needed a friend right now so I just let it go.

"Yeah Jasper just told me they had a fight, is she alright" I asked concerned.

"I hope so" she replied.

"I love you" I said with a smile.

"Love you to, bye" she replied then the phone went dead. Jasper was smirking at me in the hallway.

"What" I spat.

"I love it when I'm right" he smiled then walked off.

I smiled thinking back to the movie theatre when Jasper said I was all loved up. I couldn't agree more I thought to myself.

"SHOTGUN" Jasper shouted running out the house.

"Why don't you take your own car" I protested.

"I only use my car on special occasions"

Emmett climbed in the back. It must have been a bad argument because he didn't even fight Jasper for the front seat.

"Everything alright M" I said reversing out of the drive.

"Yeah" he replied staring out the window.

We drove to school in silence. This day would be my personal hell because being without Bella was always hell.

My hell was unleashed in my first lesson. I loved math mainly because it was the same in every country. But I couldn't concentrate, all my thoughts were of Bella and me in the meadow. I don't know what came over me I couldn't control the urges running thought me anymore. I tried to stop but the fire in my throat burned with every kiss I gave her and I didn't want it to go out. The fire in my throat spread throughout my whole body as her smooth creamy skin touch mine. I have never been intermit with any other person before. Bella was my first and hopefully will be my last as I will never love another the same as I do my Bella.

"Mr. Cullen" the teacher said. My head shot up to the sound of my name.

"Yes Mr. Greene".

"Are you away with the fairies today" he mocked me. The class giggled to each as I glared at him.

"The answer is negative one, so no I'm not away with the fairies!" I raised my voice slightly to him. The class went silent as Mr. Green cleared his throat.

"That is correct Mr. Cullen" He continued and I slid down in my chair.

When the bell finally rang I didn't rush out of class instead I dragged my feet across the floor and moped my way to my next class. I fell asleep in Physics and was woken up by Jasper at the end of the lesson. I had no idea what went on in that lesson and I guess I will never know.

I walked to the cafeteria and took at tray to the food counter grabbing the first things I saw. After I paid for the food I walked over to my, well our table and took my seat. Jasper was making faces out of his mash and peas as Emmett sulked like me at the other end of the table. Looking at the empty seat next to me I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. I pushed my tray away and looked up suddenly finding the ceiling more interesting than everybody in the cafeteria.

After counting the crack in the ceiling my eyes fell on Jessica who was staring at me intensely, she blushed and said something to Angela who was sitting next to her. I looked away and shivered, there was only one person's blush I wanted to see now, more than ever. I thought about skipping the rest of the day so I could see my love, but Jasper and Emmett didn't have a ride home. Even thought I didn't want to I decided to stick out the rest of the day without my angel.

I walked to Biology and took my seat. We were going to have a pop quiz today on exotic plant life. I wasn't worried about failing because I was knowledgeable about plant life already. Mainly because I liked Biology, and because my mother would take me to garden centers picking out different flowers and plants for her garden when I was a child.

I turned around to find Mike glaring at me with a smirk on his face. I bet he was thinking that Bella and I have had a fight and broke up beings she wasn't in school today. I was about to wipe that smirk right off his face but the teacher announced today's lesson. I smiled back at him thinking about me and Bella in the meadow. I felt pity on him that he will never be able to experience that beautiful precious moment that we shared together.

"Here are your test papers, you have one hour" the teacher informed us handing out the papers.

I frowned at the only empty seat in the classroom which happened to be my partner's chair. Well I guess she really is my partner now I couldn't help but smiled at my own thoughts.

I finished the test with time to spare I was the first person to hand in my test so I left the class room and headed to my car to wait for Jasper and Emmett to finish their last lessons. During my free period I would climb up and watch Bella in class through the skylight. I loved the fact she was clumsy and uncoordinated mainly because I loved seeing Mikes face smashed up from her throwing the ball at him. But overall it was a part of whom she was and I loved every inch of her with my heart.

I clenched my jaw when I remember back to her last gym class. Mike sat next to her on the bench, I couldn't make out what they were talking about, but I smiled as Bella huffed giving him a stern look and walked off. I loved it when Bella tried to be angry she looked so cute like a defenseless little kitten.

The dashboard indicated that there was still an hour of school left so I turned the stereo on and listened to my favorite song _**Debussy – Claire De Lune**_. I sat there for what seemed like hours repeating the same song over and over again. The truth was I was sitting there for 20minutes when I glanced at the dashboard again. I groaned inwards and decided to take a short trip to the local store.

I pulled up outside the local Thriftway within minutes of leaving the schools parking lot. I climbed out the car and headed inside. I didn't know what I was looking for so I just wondered aimlessly up and down the aisles.

Chocolates I thought to myself. Every girl loves chocolates. I picked up a box of chocolates then quickly returned them to the shelf. No Bella is not like every girl and besides I didn't know which ones she would like. I picked up everything from sweets to trinkets but every time I picked something up I returned it quicker than I had picked them up. I was about to give up looking until something caught my eye. My smile widened as I picked them up.

"Perfect" I whispered to myself.

I proceeded to the check out, quickly paid and left the store. I placed them gently in my trunk and returned to the driver's side. I glanced at the dashboard clock before buckling up and returning to school.

"Just in time" I cheered to myself.

I pulled up into the parking lot just as the students were fleeing. I beeped my horn to signal Jasper and Emmett. They climbed in and yet again we drove home in silence.

When I pulled up outside our house Emmett was out like a flash slamming the door that hard it shook my car.

"Don't take your problems out on my car!" I spat getting out my door.

Emmett was already in the house and didn't have time to respond.

"Don't even try and talk to him his been like that all day" Jasper admitted "You should of seen him in last period, he nearly punched the teacher" he continued walking by my side to the house.

"I've got to finish my science project so laters" he said running up the stairs.

I walked straight out to the basketball court because I knew that's where Emmett would be.

"I know your there so go away" he hissed with his back to me throwing a ball up in the air. I crossed my arms.

"No, I promised you a rematch" I reminded him walking down the steps onto the court.

He threw the ball up in the air and I caught it before he could.

"Emmett I know you're upset because you and Rosalie had a fight, Jasper told me" I said throwing the ball to him.

"Why does he have to exaggerated things for?" he spat "It wasn't even a fight" he said throwing the ball back to me.

"Jaspers is your brother and so am I, I know you're our big brother but we still care and worry about you" I said throwing the ball back. He huffed and hesitated.

"Rose caught me kissing Lauren" he admitted throwing the ball back. I caught it and paused.

"What" I almost spat at him.

"I wasn't even my fault" he huffed "I didn't even kiss her, she kissed me. Last night when you went out I called Rose and told her that you were taking Bella out and Jasper was studying so I invited her around" he paused " The door rang and when I opened it Lauren was standing there. The next thing I knew she was throwing herself at me. Rose jumped to conclusions and didn't give me a chance to explain what happened" he continued.

"Have you tried to talk to her about it?" I asked throwing the ball to him.

"She won't answer her phone or reply to any of my texts, I was going to try and explain today at school but she didn't turn up." He sulked.

"Emmett, you need to talk to her, I'm going to Bella's soon so you should come with me". I told him.

"Why would I go there" he asked.

"Because she's around Bella's, that why she wasn't in school today either". He looked at me puzzled.

"Emmett you don't recognize anything past you own selfish little existence do you?" I hissed. He smiled and threw the ball at me hard.

"Ouch what was that for". I hissed through my smirk.

"For calling me selfish" he said grinning.

"I don't know what it is man." He huffed with a smile "She's so different, she kind, caring, funny and incredibly sexy" he smiled wider.

I was starting to feel jealous and a bit angry but it soon went away when I realized that he was talking about Rose and not Bella.

"I feel so guilt for what happened, even thought I didn't do anything wrong. Just the thought of her crying and being upset is hurting me man" he confessed.

"I know what you mean" I agreed throwing the ball back to him.

"So the big grizzle bear has a heart after all" I mocked him. Emmett threw the ball back me harder this time.

"Ouch, for goodness sake Emmett!" I growled.

"Don't worry I didn't get your face pretty boy" he said laughing.

I laughed with him then tackled him to the ground. Even though I considered myself pretty strong Emmett would always over power me.

"You give up" he said grabbing my head in a head lock.

"Never" I managed to choke out.

He squeezed tighter, I managed to curl my hands up to his head and lock my hands around the back of his head.

"You give up" I repeated his words.

"Never" he panted out between breaths.

"Good now let's go get your girl"

I loosened my grip and he finally let go. I jumped up to my feet and started walking up the steps to the house.

"Oi," Emmett shouted.

I turned around to see him standing there smiling with the basketball between his hands.

"What"

"Rematch" he grinned.

"You're on" I smirked jogging back down the steps.

The game lasted about 30 minuets I was winning by 2 points but Emmett caught up with me in the last two shots so now we were neck and neck.

"8-8 last shot 2 point count, last shot wins, your ball" Emmett panted bouncing the ball to me.

I dribbled the ball from one end of the court to the other while Emmett tried to tackle me. I turned to the right but spun around to the left catching him off guard. I jumped up almost touching the net with my bare hand and slammed the ball into the net.

"No fair" Emmett panted bending down leaning his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Good game bro" I smirked patting him on the back.

"I guess that movie was a lie then" He panted again.

"And what's that?"

"That white men can jump after all" he laughed.

"You and your movies" I snorted.

Slightly happy with my win I jogged up the steps to the house. I grabbed a bite to eat in the kitchen before jogging to my room to have a shower. I quickly dried myself off and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. I grabbed my jacket and headed downstairs to fetch my car keys.

"Emmett heads up!" I shouted leaving the house.

He was close behind me shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth before getting into the passenger side.

"You're such a pig" I smirked at him.

"I know but you love me right?" he chuckled.

I glanced at him and couldn't help but laugh at his cheesy smile. Even thought he was the oldest deep down he was the baby of the family.

"Right" I agreed with him.

I buckled up and began to drive. My smile grew wider with every inch closer to my love's house.

"So where were you last night" Emmett perked up.

I wasn't going to tell him all the details so I just wrapped it all up in one word.

"Heaven"


	16. Heart To Heart

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - HEART TO HEART**

**BELLA POV**

I spent most of my day on the sofa in the living room comforting Rose whilst watching daytime T.V and DVD's. She turned up on my doorstep early this morning crying her eyes out because she had an argument with Emmett. Apparently Rose caught Emmett kissing Lauren last night. I called Edward this morning and told him that I wouldn't be going to school so I could stay at home with Rose. I heart ached to see Edward and I knew I would get into trouble with my dad for skipping school but Rose really needed a friend right now.

"I can't believe it" Rose muttered threw her dried tears. "How could he do that to me, especially with that tramp Lauren"? She spat whilst flopping back down on the couch.

"It was probably just and accident Rose, Emmett's crazy about you". I said trying to sound cheerful sitting next to her.

"So what he accidently tripped and fell on her lips" she hissed back.

"No I mean it probably meant nothing and there's a reasonable explanation."

She sighed and stared at the T.V that was still playing the movie '_Flash dance_' we started watching earlier.

"Have you tried to talk to him"?

"No I've turned my phone off, I needed time to think" she said still looking at the screen.

"I think you guys need to talk about what happened and see where you guys go from there".

"Yeah maybe your right" she agreed "But your wrong about one thing" she continued.

"What's that?"

"I'm not a guy" she said chuckling. I playfully hit her on the shoulder which she returned back to me without hesitation.

"I'm glad you have cheered up" I said giggling.

"Well thank you"

"No thank you" I said as Rose gave me a confusing look.

"What for?"

"Well first of all for covering for me last night when my dad called you and secondly for making me skip school. I was so looking forward to seeing Edward" I blurted out "And I was also looking forward to my Biology quiz" I continued trying to change the subject.

"Oh my god you two are seriously into each other" she said gasping. I paused and giggled into my hands blushing bright red.

"Oh my god you are" She gasped more loudly. "Tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell" I laughed.

"Yes there is, where did he take you last night? And why didn't you come home?" she said poking me.

"Nowhere and because I woke up late" I answered her two questions.

"You little skank." She giggled tickling me. I fell to the floor whilst Rose sat on top of me tickling my sides.

"ROSE STOP" I shouted tiring to sound serious through all my giggling.

"Not until you tell me" she continued tickling.

"STOP" I shouted.

Our heads shot up to the sound of my front door being flung open. Rose stopped tickling me and we both froze in place.

"BELLA" I heard a huge growl.

Edward rushed into the living room with his fists in balls. Emmett rushed in behind him, his fists also in balls. His biceps looked like they were about to pop right out of his shirt. Anxiety was washed over both of their faces.

"Hi" was all I managed to squeeze out from the weight of Rose's body on top of mine. Edward and Emmett both relaxed and rolled their eyes.

"Bella I thought you were being murdered" Edward sighed with relief. Rose and I howled with laughter.

"I'm sorry Rose was just" I paused "Never mind". Rose climbed off as Edward was at my side helping me back up.

"Rose do you mind if we talk" Emmett perked up standing the hallway.

She nodded and they both went out the front closing the door behind them. Before I had a chance to turn back to Edward his lips were on mine. I automatically put my hands around his neck and began entwining his hair around my fingers. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth allowing his tongue to massage with mine. My whole body was fire again as I was getting the same urges shooting through my veins as I did last night. He let out a little moan as his hands trailed around my waist and we fell back on the sofa. We both pulled back gasping for air. I carefully saddled him with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"God you don't know how much vie missed you today" He admitted leaning his forehead onto mine.

"I've missed you to" I whispered.

"I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and I was waiting for the ground to open up and swallow me whole." He admitted again.

"Me to" I whispered massaging his hair while he rubbed the back of my hips with his thumbs.

"Isabella Swan, what have you done to me" he said flashing me his set of perfect white teeth through his cheeky smile.

"Only returning what you have done to me Edward Cullen"

I smiled back and kissed him with all the love I had in me. He returned the kiss for what seemed like forever and we gasped for air once again.

"First when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream" Edward started to whisper the lyrics to _'__**Irene Cara**_** - **_**What a feeling'**_. I turned to the T.V realizing _'Flash dance' _was still on.

"That your fear seems to hide, deep inside your mind". I turned back to him and joined in.

"All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride"

"In a world made of steel, made of stone". We laughed into each other's embrace as the front door opened. We both turned to see Emmett and Rose walk in hand in hand.

"Hey everything alright" I asked.

"Perfect" Emmett said ducking his head down to kiss Rose. I gave out a happy sigh as I started to get up. Edward pulled me back to him.

"Where do you think you're going" He said through his cheeky grin.

"I'm going to give my best friend a hug" I answered sarcastically.

"I don't want you to go" he pouted.

"Oh for goodness sake" Rose perked up.

I turned to see her dashing towards the sofa. Rose slammed into me squashing me on top of Edward.

"DOG PILE" Emmett shouted running over to the couch. He dived onto of Rose and she let out a huge gasp.

"Emmett get off you idiot" Edward chuckled.

"You brought this on yourself" He chuckled back.

I managed to slip through the sandwich of people and roll onto the floor. Rose was now spayed out across Edwards lap as Emmett was on top kissing her. I roared with laughter seeing Edwards grossed out face.

"So you guys, no wait scrap that, girls want to hang out at our place tonight" Emmett perked up.

"Of course" Rose said wrapping her hands around his neck kissing him again.

"Emmett get off me you bulldozer" Edward hissed between chuckling.

"You know you're just jealous bro, come here" Emmett said leaning up trying to kiss Edward. Rose was shaking with laughter at her boyfriends attempt to try and kiss his brother.

"Don't you dare!" Edward laughed pushing Emmett's face away.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Everything went silent as we all looked up to see Charlie standing in the hallway.

"Dad" I said standing up.

Emmett shot up and pulled Rose to his side. Edward stood up and made his way next to me.

"We were just" I tried to explain.

"You were just what!" he questioned. I sigh as I couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"We came round to check on Rose and Bella because they went feeling very well today sir" Edward informed my dad.

"Well they seem to be feeling better now don't they" He argued back.

"I wasn't feeling too well this morning Mr. Swan and Bella said she wasn't feeling well herself so we stayed in and watch a few movies." Rose perked up.

Charlie's eyes scanned the living room. I was glad the film credits were about to roll.

"And Edward and Emmett just popped around to see if we were ok because we didn't go to school today" I finished off before he could interrupt. I was glad that Rose started this little lie because my dad knew when I was lying. I just finished it with the truth.

"I know I ran in Mr. Newton in town" he said with his eyebrows pulled down. "He said you weren't in school today" he admitted.

"He can't keep his nose out can he" I spat while crossing my arms. Edward tensed up and wrapped one hand around my waist.

"That will be enough of that Isabella" he said putting both of his hands on his hips. He shook his head and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Well I guess you won't be going out tonight being as your ill and all" he said leaving the room.

"Wow, Robocop or what" Emmett chuckled. I smirked and hit him in the shoulder.

"You guys better go" I said.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder. I placed my hands on top of his as we swayed out to the hall.

"I don't want to go" he pouted in my ear.

"I don't want you to go either but I'd rather you go then stay here and possibly get shot" I chuckled thinking that my dad hasn't took his gun belt off yet.

"I would take a thousand bullets just to stay with you for a second longer" he whispered sending shivers down my neck. He released me as we heard Charlie clear his throat in the kitchen.

"Isabella" he said with a stern voice

I knew his was still mad because he only used my full name when I was getting told off or he had something important to say.

"Billy told me that Jacobs being asking about you and he wants you talk to you" he said.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me as soon as his name was mentioned. I tried not to let Charlie hear the almost scream that left my lips.

"Well you can tell Jacob to stop asking about me and I don't want to speak to him!" I almost shouted.

"IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIP ISABELLA" he shouted back. I gasped as I was taken by surprise I have never heard my dad get mad like this before.

"YOU THREE OUT" he shouted pointing towards Rose, Emmett and Edward.

Emmett opened the front door and ushered Rose out. Edward stood tensely behind me and didn't move. I could feel the worry and panic radiate off him. I gently stroked his hand to relax him and nodded for him to leave. He glanced at me one last time before leaving closing the door behind him. I crossed my arms and took in a deep breath to prepare myself for the behavior lecture.

"What the hell has gotten into you Isabella!" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"Don't know what you talking about" I said with a huff.

"I've been worried about a lot of things you have been doing lately Isabella"

"Like what."

I didn't want to sound like I was egging him on but I really didn't want this conversation.

"Well let's start with skipping school to spend it with boys."

"I didn't skip school to spend it with boys, I skipped school to spend it with Rosalie because she was going through a bad time and she needed me". I wasn't lying.

"Detention" he stated. Well I wasn't expecting this one how did he know about that?.

"That wasn't my fault" I defended myself, again not lying.

"Staying out late on a school night, not calling to let me know you safe" he argued.

"Dad I'm nearly nineteen years old, I'm not a baby anymore so stop treating me like one" I raised my voice a little heading towards the stairs.

"And what about Jacob?". His question stopped me in my track I could feel my eyes start to swell up.

"What about him" I spat through the lump in my throat.

"What's going on Bella, I thought you and Jake were friends." I could feel the tears escape my eyes.

"He came over here the other day to speak to me but I was out, when I came back he was in here remerging through stuff" I paused for a breath " He stole my trinket box that mom gave to me." He looked at me in shock.

"Why would he do that" he finally spoke.

"You know why dad" I choked before running to my room.

I slummed down on the bed and let my tears flood my pillow.

"Bella" Charlie softly spoke through the crack in my door. I didn't answer him. I felt the edge of my bed deflate as he sat down.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he said patting my hand with his.

"It's ok dad" I said with a sigh.

"I didn't know and I will defiantly be having words with Jacob about this"

"It doesn't matter dad he has been through enough" I said sitting up.

"So have you Bella, I know it's going to be hard but you two have to put this whole thing behind you and move on. You two have practically grown up together and been through a lot to throw it all away". I lifted my head back to stop the tears from coming.

I knew my dad was right but I couldn't move on unless I admitted this feeling I always felt towards Jacob. I wasn't avoiding Jacob I was avoiding the feeling of being uncomfortable and awkward every time I was around him. I always put it down to him always hitting on me after every conversation we had. Even thought that was partly the reason the main reason was blame.

After all the years of hearing Jacob blame himself for my mother's death it stuck to me and I began to start believing it myself. I blame Jacob for her death. I blame him for leaving me craving for a female companion. I couldn't help how I felt, deep down I knew that it wasn't his fault but a part of me wanted it to be his fault so I could have someone to blame for taking the mother I have always wanted and never will have away. I never understood why people die, the grief and sorrow that comes afterwards is too unbearable. How can such a great and powerful God just sit there and watch all of his creatures crumble with heartache and agony. I didn't dwell too much on that answer because I knew I would never find out. The answer I was looking for was simple it was fate.

I have often pictured my mother in heaven wearing a flowing white dress surrounded by wild flowers and trees. She would be sitting on a white bench waiting for me to join her when my life would be over. Happiness and joy radiates off her beautiful skin as she welcomes me with a warm smile. Picturing my mother in this safe happy place brought a smile to my face.

I have finally admitted to myself how I felt about Jacob and to my surprise it felt like a huge weigh has been lifted off my shoulders. I was now ready to move on. Jacob did not kill my mother. It was an accident, it was fate. The next step now was to convince Jacob.

"Thanks dad" I said wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a big hug.

"For what Bells"

"Everything" I said letting a tear escape. I pulled away and patted his hand.

"Dad, while we are having a heart to heart I thought it would be best to tell you everything." I blurted out.

I really did want to tell him everything even if it meant I was going to get grounded or shouted at I just needed to tell him.

"Bella" he protested.

"Dad" I butted in " I avoided Jacob because I blamed him for moms death" I started to say when jaw hit the floor. "But it's ok now I don't blame him anymore and yes I will make an effort to patch things up with him".

"Bella" he whispered.

"I skipped school today because Rose needed me because she broke up with her boyfriend but now there back together." I interrupted again.

"Rose has got a boyfriend?" he asked with his jaw still to the floor.

"Yes he was that big muscle man down stairs." I explained tiring not to laugh. "And the other guy was Edward, he is my boyfriend"

"You're boyfriend" his said as his eyes budged out of his head.

"Yes my boyfriend and no it's not just an infatuation, we care a lot about each other and I would appreciate it if you would make an effort and be nice and that means keeping you gun in the holster". I managed to push a smile out.

"I am a grown up, a strong independent woman who loves her worried farther dearly, but you have got to loosen the leash". I stared at him for a while so he could put together all of my rambling on in a straight line.

"I love you dad, you have taken care of me all my life and I know how hard it's been on you as well. Even thought I'm grown up I will still always be your little girl." I said as my last tear rolled down my face.

"Thank you Bella" he said hugging me again.

"And your right" he said pulling away.

"I guess I was just afraid of you growing up so suddenly that all, and I guess I could make an effort with your" he paused thinking of the word. "You're man friend" he laughed.

"Dad his my boyfriend" I protested laughing.

"Well I hope he turns into a man quick because I could barely handle your outbursts of emotions" he said standing up. I laughed as he went to leave.

"I love you daddy"

"Love you to bells" with that he left.

I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes to recapture the farther and daughter bonding we had just had. I was glad that he knew the truth at least this way I knew we were on the same page. I felt like a huge weight has being lifted off my shoulders. I hated lying, especially to myself so hopefully now I could try and rebuild the friendship that I once had with Jake but first he would have to let go. I knew it would be a long road ahead but hopefully in the end I would get back the brother I never had. A gentle knock on my window was the only thing that distracted the darkness from taking over me.


	17. Musical Moments

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - MUSICAL MOMENTS **

**EDWARD POV**

"Edward are we going to go already" Emmett wined in the back seat of my car.

"I just want to see if she's alright" I argued back.

"Edward, Bella will be fine Charlie won't even think about hurting her" Rose reassured me.

I clenched my jaw at the thought of her own farther hurting her. Rose was convinced that Charlie would never hurt her but I wasn't. I didn't even know the guy so I wasn't just going to take her word for it. I let my thoughts run wild as what might be going on inside her house. I heard shouting then it went silent. Maybe they have stopped shouting and converted to talking. Maybe he did hurt her. I shuddered and gripped the steering wheel at that thought.

"I need to know whets going on, be right back" I said climbing out the car.

I shut the door before I could hear Emmett's reply. I decided to climb the tree outside of Bella's window to see if she was upstairs. I made a deal with myself if they were quietly talking then I would climb back down and go home but if they were shouting I would stick around. My blood boiled when I thought about the time Jacob was shouting and man handled her in her front yard. My fist clenched that hard on the tree I snapped a branch off at the thought of Charlie doing that to her. I would have to restrain myself with all my force not to smash through her window if I saw that happen.

I got to the top off the tree and peered in her window, I felt like a peeping tom. They were talking quietly and to my surprise laughing. I stuck to deal and turned to leave.

"Dad his my boyfriend" I heard Bella laugh.

I turned back to the window. She had told her dad about me I thought. A smile crept on my face. I knew it was wrong to listen but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Well I hope he turns into a man quick because I could barely handle your outbursts of emotions." Her dad laughed.

Maybe Rosalie was right I knew the way he looked at her with love in his eyes that he wouldn't do anything to harm Bella in any way. He was just a worried farther that just wanted what was best for his daughter.

"I love you daddy" she said as he turned to leave the room. I smiled at her attempt to talk like a child she sounded so cute.

"Love you to bells" he said leaving.

She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes I was sure I could see a smile escape her lips. I stood there watching my sleeping beauty and let happiness and love fill me from the inside out. I missed her so much today and my heart ached for her every second she was away from me. It was then I knew I would surely die without my Bella I could not and would not continue living without her. This woman, this angel has become the centre of my universe and the reason for my existence.

I smiled to the thought of her calling me her boyfriend but I wanted to be more than that to her. I wanted to show everybody that she was mine and I was hers. It may sound stupid because we have only been dating for not even half a week but I have loved Bella ever since she came to Forks. I know that I can't live without her she is my love, my life, my everything so why should it matter how long we have been together. She is my best friend and is now my girlfriend but I don't want her to hold that title for much longer. I now wanted her to be my fiancי and eventually my wife. Whatever her title she will still always be my Bella.

I was in two minds wither or not to turn around so I could let her sleep but once again my selfishness took over. I gently knocked on the window. Her eyes snapped open and scanned towards the window. We both smiled like we were reflections of each other. She crept over to the window and lifted it up. The overpowering smell of strawberries nearly knock me out the tree. I leant in and automatically kissed her, she wrapped her hands around the back off my neck. I let out a moan as she bit my bottom lip. If it wasn't for my hands holding onto the tree for dear life I would have grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed right there and then. I kept my urges under control thinking her dad was in the house. We both pulled back gasping for air.

"And what do owe this pleasure Romeo" she chuckled and I smiled.

"Well fair Juliet it turns out this Romeo cannot be without his Juliet for more than a few minutes without thinking of ways to destroy himself" I smirked. She playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"Don't you dare think such things, just the thought of you not being alive just kills me" she admitted. I freed one hand away from the tree and cupped her face.

"Don't worry love I'm not going anywhere" I reassured her. Her smile returned.

"So my fair Juliet are you allowed out now because I would love for you to accompany me to my humble abode" I spoke with a British accent.

"Ill go and tell Lord Charlie I'm sure that won't be a problem kind sir" she replied tiring to pull off the accent.

"My fair maiden, please promise me two things that you will never do in your life with me". I asked sarcastically.

"And what's that"

"Well number one don't ever attempt to climb a tree, always use the front door" I chuckled as I pulled away from her back on the tree.

"And number two" she asked.

"Never become an actress" I laughed and started climbing down the tree. I knew she would get me back for that later.

I almost skipped to my car. I opened the passenger side and peered in the back seat.

"It's about time" Emmett huffed while he has his arm wrapped around Rose.

"Is everything alright" Rose asked concerned.

"I hope so" I muttered tiring to sound cheerful. Bella appeared out the front door.

"My Lady" I said holding the car door open for her.

"Thank you my Lord" she said smiling as she climbed in. I closed the door and ran around the driver's side.

"Hey Bella is everything alright" Rose said as I started the car up.

"Perfect" she said smiling. I held her hand as we drove to my house.

As I parked up outside my house I saw her jaw hit the floor. I couldn't help but think that she was thinking I was a posh snob and I brought her here just to flash my house and assets off to her.

"You're house is so beautiful" she finally spoke.

"Everything is unprepossessing compared to such a beauty as you" I smiled at her blush climbing out of my car.

Emmett and Rose were already out walking to the front door. I opened her door and closed it when she got out. I smiled thinking back to my thoughts in the tree. Does she love me the way I loved her? Would she want what I wanted? Would she object to such a thing at young age? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I could only dream right? Without thinking I scooped her up with one arm and wrapped my other arm under her legs. She giggled as I walked her up the steps to the front door. I followed behind Emmett and Rose and smiled as I carried her over the threshold.

Emmett and Rose went into the kitchen as I headed into the living room. I carefully put her down on the sofa. Her eyes scanned the room.

"You're house is huge" she chuckled.

I smiled and sat down next to her pulling her onto my lap. I gentle stroked her side as she played with a loose stitch on my pants. I partially covered my mouth with my other hand and let out a little moan as she slowly made her way up to my crotch. I gave her a cheeky grin lifting one eyebrow as one corner of her mouth rose up.

"Tease" I whispered.

She smiled and leaned up towards my face. I lifted her chin up with my hand and gentle kissed her waiting for the burning in my mouth to spread throughout my whole body. My urges took over so I grabbed her waist and climbed on top of her. She wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and I moaned as she pulled at my hair. I wanted her now.

"That's disgusting" Jasper said entering the room.

We both pulled away and she started blushing. I was starting to get a bit frustrated with all these unpleasant interruptions but I was glad in a way because I didn't like the idea of making love to Bella on the sofa with everyone watching.

"I guess Emmett and Rose had made up" he asked as I climbed off Bella and pulled her up.

"Hi Bella" he greeted her.

"Hi" she whispered shyly blushing.

"Yeah there in the kitchen" I told him. He turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"Which reminds me, are you hungry" she smiled and nodded. With that I took her hand and lead the way to the kitchen.

Jasper was standing against the wall with his arms folded while Emmett was smooching Rose at the breakfast bar. I ushered Bella to sit down on one of the stools as I began making dinner.

"How's your project coming Jasper" I asked as I stared boiling a pan of pasta.

"Good nearly finished" he replied.

"What project" Emmett perked up.

"Our science project that Mrs. Tate set for us" Jasper answered confused as Emmett's eyes widened.

"What" he blurted out "When did she give us this"

"Last week you idiot its due tomorrow" Jasper said sarcastically.

"What have you done you're on" Emmett asked.

"I've done my on the molecular structure of DNA".

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

Emmett wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but I still had to laugh.

"DNA is one of the three major macromolecules that are essential for all known form of life. It consists of two long polymers of simple units called nucleotides, with backbones made of sugars and phosphate groups joined by ester bonds" he paused as we all looked at him dumb stuck.

I must admit even though I thought of myself as intelligent I didn't have a clue what he was babbling on about.

"Are you talking about that thing that looks like a spiral staircase" Emmett added after Jasper lecture.

"Yes Emmett I am" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah ill think ill skip this project" he informed us.

After we ate my famous homemade lasagna Emmett and Rose went outside to the pool as Jasper finished his project. I took Bella upstairs to the music room.

"Wow" she said running her slender fingers over the piano keys.

"It was a gift from my farther to my mother but after I started playing she past it down to me" I told her closing the space between us.

"This is yours?" Her eyes went wide and I nodded smiling.

"Can you play something for me" she asked sitting down on the stool.

I sat down next to her. She leaned her head down on my shoulder as I began to play her lullaby.

"Its beautiful" she said as I peeked down at her. I stopped playing and cupped her face to wipe a tear away that had escaped her eyes.

"I composed it for you" I whispered.

She smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck. I kissed her with all the love I had in me. I slowly brushed my tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and I gently pushed my tongue in to search for hers. My heart started fluttering. I could feel myself heating up from the inside. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her up close to me. I tried to fight the urges surging through my veins but I couldn't I wanted more. The sound of unturned notes filled the room as I lifted her up and placed her on top of the piano keys. She let out a little moan as I started to kiss her neck down to her collar bone.

My hands wondered around her waist and up the back of her top. I gently stroked her spine as I lifted her top up and threw it across the room. She began to tear at my shirt making the button pop off one by one. I shook myself out of my shirt and it fell to the floor. I cupped her face and began to kiss her soft lips again. I slowly pushed her back kissing down her stomach as she lay back on the piano. I carefully unbuttoned her jeans with my teeth and moaned as she wrapped her fingers around my hair and pulled. Not wanting to fight my urges anymore I took her there and then.

After our heavenly moment in the music room we joined Emmett and Rose in the pool. I gave Bella one of my shirts and a pair of shorts so she wouldn't get her own clothes wet. I had to control my hormones and urges again because she just looked so ravishing in my clothes. Our time together was so amazing and beautiful I could only wonder if this warm gooey feeling would devour me every time we made love, I already knew that answer.

After spending an hour laughing, splashing and dunking heads we decided to go inside. We dried ourselves and got dressed, after we ate a pizza we ending up in the living room. I cuddled Bella on one end of the sofa whilst Rose and Emmett was on the other end. We decided to watch the movie '_Cast away_'.

I could relate to '_Tom Hank's _character _Chuck Noland._" Obviously not the part where his stuck on a desert island talking to a volleyball named Wilson, but the feeling of being isolated from everybody. I was nothing before I met Bella. I would often lock myself away in my bedroom or the music room because shutting everybody out and being alone made me feel safe from this crazy world along with everybody who lived in it. I could not go back to the way I was no matter how many mistakes I would make along the way. Life is about making mistakes and learning from them to become a better person for you and others around you.

I looked down at the now sleeping beauty in my lap. I gently brushed a piece of hair away that had fallen across her face. I stared at her and smiled with all the love I had inside of me. I wanted to divulge all my secrets and wants to her but I knew it was too early. So for now I was happy and content with just loving her because the greatest thing I have learnt is to love and be loved in return.


	18. Being Human

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – BEING HUMAN**

**BELLA POV**

I don't know why I woke up with a huge grin on my face this morning. Maybe it was because this was the last day of school due to summer break or maybe it was because I just had a dream about Edward in a hotdog costume. Whatever the reason I jumped out of bed, had a shower and got dressed for whatever today would throw at me.

It has been two weeks now since Edward and I have been dating. He is taking me out tonight to celebrate. Even after hours of me telling him not to, he won in the end because Edward is just a stubborn as me. I am happy and content with just spending time with him, I didn't need him to take me out places and buy me things. I have spent most of my evenings with Edward with the occasional break now and then. Edward and Emmett went to Seattle recently to visit some old friends so I spent most of my alone time sulking in the bath.

I grabbed my books and phone off my bedside table throwing them into my school bag. I glanced at my trinket box that was now back in its original place. After what seemed like forever tiring to convince Edward to let me see Jake we finally started walking down that long road of recovery. He has finally realized that he was not to blame for the accident but I can sometimes still see it in his eyes when he looks at me.

Edward came with me the first few times I visited Jake at his home in La Push. He remained in the car of course with the windows rolled down in case he heard Jake losing his temper. Thankfully it only happened once with the outcome of them knocking each other's lights out. Jacob wasn't as muscular or as strong as Edward, but even though he couldn't give a lot he took a lot. The only way I could stop them was to space myself between them because I knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt me physically. What they didn't realize was they were hurting me mentally. I hated playing piggy in the middle with them so they agreed to be civil towards each other.

A sharp pain in the pit of my stomach sent me hurling towards the bathroom. I bent over and emptied the contents of my stomach out in the toilet. I would have to thank Rosalie for this stomach bug later I thought. Rose had caught a stomach bug from her aunts the last time she visited them. Emmett refused to leave her side so she passed it onto him. Emmett living with Edward and Jasper caught it to, so now I was the last person to get it. The last person always gets it the worst.

Along with not being able to keep my food down I have also become really tired lately, falling asleep in bizarre places like Edwards car or at the lunch table at school. Edward started to get worried but I reassured him that it was down to this stomach bug that was making me exhausted all the time. I hated being sick, but because I was with Edward now I didn't complain about all the good stuff what came with it like the extra cuddles, waiting on me hand a foot, and holding my hair over the toilet whilst I puked my guts up. I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

Charlie left early this morning so I quickly made myself some toast. I could only manage to eat half of it before I started to feel sick again. I threw the rest away and headed out of the door into _his _arms.

"Good morning beautiful" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Morning" I greeted with a kiss.

We walked to the car and he opened my door for me as always. I was surprised to see that his car wasn't crowded with his siblings. Edward told me that Jasper has finally started using his own car because Alice was now back. I have only met her a few times but we are already the best of friends. I laughed thinking about the time Emmett called her a pixie in the cafeteria because it was true. Alice was short and petite with short jet black hair that pointed out in every direction. She loved shopping and fashion the two things I hated. Thinking of it now I've never seen her wear the same pair of shoes twice.

I have seen a completely different side to Jasper recently he is more alive and enjoying himself more, I knew that was down to Alice's return. I was so petrified when Edward took me to meet his parents last week I wanted them to like me so much. I was first greeted with a big hug by his mother Esme. She was so loving and down to earth I felt so comfortable being in her presence. She was my height and build with luscious reddish brown curls with penetrating green eyes. I knew then where Edward got his looks from. His farther Carlisle greeted me with a firm hand shake I was taken away by how dashing he was. He was tall and broad with blonde hair and blue eyes. I knew then where Emmett got his build and Jasper got his look from too. They were so loving and friendly they treated me as I was there own daughter and with Esme stepping in like the mother figure I never had, I was more than pleased to treat them like my parents.

Charlie has cut the strings and he has let me be more independent. I still have to remind him sometimes but I guess I always will because I will still always be his baby. My dad has made such an effort with Edward he thinks his got a new football and fishing buddy. I love the look on Edwards face when my dad invites him to go fishing. He doesn't really like fishing but he goes to make an effort on my behalf. I hated the fishing days partly because I was alone but the main reason was having to cope with not one but two people smelling of rotten fish.

We arrived at school with time to spare so we waiting in the parking lot for the rest of the gang to arrived. Rose and Emmett pulled up first followed by Jasper and Alice close behind them. They climbed out of their cars and made their way over to us.

"Bella" Rose waved linking arms with Alice.

Rose and Alice have more in common with each other than I do but I didn't let that bother me because I knew I would always be Rose's best friend. She greeted me with a hug which I returned.

"Morning Sis" Alice beamed giving me a huge hug. For a tiny person she was pretty strong.

"Hi Alice" I managed to squeeze out.

"Do you mind not squeezing the life out of my girlfriend" Edward snorted behind me.

"Chill out Mr. Grumpy pants." She said sarcastically.

She wasn't lying Edward had been a bit grumpy lately but I think it was down to me being ill. I could see that he didn't like me being ill and hated showing him and for anybody else for that matter how venerable I was. I guess that's one of the many flaws of being human.

Alice jumped on Jaspers back giving her a piggy back as I held Edwards hand with one hand and linked arms with Rosalie with the other as we walked to class. Edward kissed the top of my head before leaving for his class.

My first lesson dragged as usual maybe it was because I wasn't with the people that I loved or maybe because it was the last day. Jessica and Angela haven't spoken to me in ages so I was able to enjoy the lesson without hassle. Rose was in a giggling mood in my next lesson so I was great full that we had a substitute teacher otherwise we would have got detention for sure.

I slowly packed my bag when the bell rang, even thought I saw Edward waiting for me in the hall my body just wouldn't go as fast I wanted it to go. I walked with Rose out of class to Edwards's side. He wrapped on arm around my waist as we walked to the cafeteria.

Even thought it has been two weeks since Edward and I had made our relationship official people still felt the need to stare. Most of the whispers stopped which was a good thing because I hated the attention but the jealous stares of nearly every girl in the school didn't and I guess it will take a lot longer than two weeks for them to stop. I didn't care that people stared and talked about us especially today of all days because Edward was mine and I was happy.

Edward picked up a tray and slid it down the line grabbing whatever looked appealing, which was not much because it was school food after all. I didn't feel hungry at all in fact the mere site of all this food in front of me made me want to run to the toilet. Edward paid as I dragged my feet across the floor to our table, I felt like I was wearing moon boots. My bag slid off my shoulder and hit the floor with a thud as if it was filled with house bricks. I smiled at the rest of my friends as I slumped in my chair.

We had to pull up another chair because of the extension of our group. I smiled looking back on the day when Edward, Jasper and Emmett sat at this table alone. We were quite the half a dozen I laughed at myself again.

"How you feeling Sis" Alice asked while taking a bite of her apple.

"I'm fine" I lied.

I peeked out the corner of my eye to see Edward smirk and lift an eyebrow. I picked at my food because I had that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I imagined the half a piece of toast I ate earlier spewed across the table.

"Are you alright love" Edward said as he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah just feeling a bit sick that's all" I smiled at him so he would relax.

He glanced over to Rose who was now over her stomach bug. I smiled as I could almost tell what he was thinking.

"So you guys want to do something tonight" Emmett perked up taking a sip of his soda.

"No can do bro I got me here a little lady I need to spend some alone time with" He spoke with a country accent whilst playing with a piece of Alice's hair.

"Oh Jasper behave" she giggled patting his leg.

"What about you two?"

"Actually we have plans" Edward grinned at me.

"You guys are boring" Emmett huffed.

"Oi" Rose perked up hitting him in the arm.

"I mean come on it's the last day of school" He beamed.

"I'm not boring" Rosalie glared at him, folding her arms.

"We should celebrate" He beamed again.

"You think I'm boring!" Rosalie questioned him.

"I've got it we should have a party and get wasted" He smiled with a huge grin.

"I don't think so" Edward perked up.

"Do you really think I'm boring!" Rose glared at Emmett still waiting for an answer.

"And whys that?"

"Because mom and dad won't allow it for starters" Edward smirked.

Emmett slumped down in him seat.

"They should go on a cruise more often" he sulked.

Something hit me as I looked around at the different faces I have grown to love at this table. Although our appearances and personalities are unique our hearts shared one thing in common and that is love. It doesn't matter if you live in a big city or a little suburb like Forks. If you follow your heart and trust your instincts then you will find happiness where ever you are.

The lunch bell rang. Edward discarded our uneaten remains then we started walking to our classes.

"Do you really think I'm boring" Rose pouted.

"Of course I don't muffin I mean ..." Emmett cooed as he lifted her up over his shoulder.

"How can a drop dead gorgeous, saucy minx like yourself be boring" he smirked. She laughed as he carried her down the hallway.

Edward and I entered Biology hand in hand. We took our seats as Mr. Banner announced today's lesson.

"Good afternoon class, please turn to pages 105 in your books. Today we are going to be looking at the anatomy of the frog" he informed us.

Great I thought sarcastically, I already feel sick and seeing the insides of a frog was not going to make me feel any better.

I opened my book to the correct page and scanned through all the pictures of frogs. Frogs were gross looking except for the exotic ones with different colors. My head started pounding and my stomach felt like it was in knots. I concentrated on the one picture of a smiley cartoon frog jumping off a lily pad so I wouldn't puke right on the table.

"The common frog can breathe through its skin. This enables it to hibernate for several months beneath piles of mud and decaying leaves underwater" Mr. Banner informed us again. I winched at his voice, it sounded like he was shouting at me through a megaphone.

"Bella" Edward whispered. I turned to see the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong love" I could sense the panic in his voice.

"I'm fi..."

"Don't say you're fine because I can see that you're not" he shouted at me. I winched again from his loud tone. Why was he shouting at me?

"Bella love I'm really worried about you, please tell me the truth I want to help" he shouted louder.

"Stop shouting"

He froze like a deer caught in head lights.

"I'm not shouting love" he informed me taking one of my hands into his.

"Bella, I'm taking you to the nurse's office" He told me with a stern voice.

"No I'm fi.."

"Stop saying your fine "he almost growled which made me looked down at the table.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen could you please..." I heard Mr. Banner speak.

"You are the complete opposite to fine, please let me help you" He pleaded not even acknowledge the teacher.

I looked back up to see a blurry disfigured Edward. I closed my eyes and shook my head so I could regain focus again. The last thing I felt was a hand grab my arm as my stool collapsed beneath me.


	19. Reflections In A Diamond Eye

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – REFLECTIONS IN A DIAMOND EYE**

**BELL POV**

"Isabella, sweetie" I heard my name being called from the darkness.

"She prefers to be called Bella" I heard another voice speak. His voice was filled with anguish.

"That will be all Mr. Cullen you can go back to class now"

"No I'm staying right here!" he almost growled.

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of his voice. He was standing against the door with his arms folded. He noticed me looking and flew across the room with his arms open.

"Bella" he said cupping my face.

"Edward, what happened?"

"You fainted love, you're in the nurses office" he voice was calmer now.

I looked around to see an old woman with grey hair hovering in the corner of the room.

"You scared me" he whispered through a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Isabella swan, welcome back" I heard the nurse comment as she walked towards the bed I was lying on.

"Seems like you have given all of your class quite a scare" she said chuckling.

"How are you feeling hunny" her voice gentle this time.

"I'm alright now thank you" I said half heartedly. Edward dropped his hands and leaned away so she could examine me.

"Have you ever experienced severe headaches and dizzy spells that have lead to unconsciousness before today?" she asked shining her pen light in my eyes.

"No"

"This young man had told me that you have a stomach bug is that correct?" she asked stepping away from me.

"Yes"

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Yes, well no, not really" I admitted.

"Isabella dear I know it's hard to eat when you have got a stomach bug but you have to try. Picture your body as a car and food as the fuel. The car will only go so far before it breaks down dear" I smiled at her analogy.

"Is she going to be alright" Edward perked up.

"She will be fine, it looks like she just fainted due to malnourishment and rapid decline of energy" she answered him.

"You need plenty of rest dear and plenty of fluids" she informed me.

"Thank you" I replied.

"No problem dear would you like to be excused from the rest of your classes" she asked.

I knew I would probably end up back here if I went back to biology and I defiantly wasn't up for gym so I nodded with a smile.

"Would you like me to excuse you as well Edward so you can look after her"

"That won't be necessary biology is almost over and I have a free period next" he informed her.

"Very well" she said before Edward took my hand, then we left.

We walked to his car and he held the door open for me as I climbed in.

"Wait here" he said with a smile.

He bent down and kissed my head before shutting my door. I watched in the rear view mirror as he ran into the school building. I turned the heater on and took in a deep breath as his scent filled the car. The dizziness came back not from being ill but because his scent was intoxicating. The driver door opened and he climbed in handing me my bag and books.

"Thank you" I whispered buckling up.

"Anytime my love" he replied bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing my knuckles.

When we arrived at my house. Edward followed me into the house and headed toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing" I said walking in after him.

"I'm looking after you" he smirked taking some eggs out the fridge.

"You need to eat" he said again putting the pan on the stove.

He spun around, took my hand and led me into the living room plopping me down on the sofa.

"And you need to rest" he said with a cheeky grin. He turned around and went back into the kitchen.

I grabbed the T.V guide off the side and turned the T.V on. Nothing good or remotely interesting was on. The T.V guide indicated that two films were on. Both I've never heard of. One was called '_The Hangover_.' It was a comedy about three men searching for their lost friend after a wild night in Las Vegas. Even though I enjoyed a comedy I wasn't really up for watching a bunch of male testosterone flying around everywhere. The other film was called '_Twilight_' it was about a girl who falls in love with a vampire. I wasn't in the mood for a romance either and besides every time the word vampire was mentioned in a film it always ended up with everybody covered in blood and guts so I defiantly wasn't up for that.

I decided to go for the _'The Hangover' _only because it was a comedy and I needed cheering up after the day I've have. Edward came in with a plate of eggs and sat down next to me pushing the plate on my lap.

"Eat up" he said passing me a knife and fork.

"Well taking your condition into consideration I won't be able to take you out tonight" he pouted.

"I'm sorry" I whispered talking a bite of my eggs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love it's not your fault your sick" he protested. "And besides I will be able to take you out when you get better" he beamed.

I smiled as I slowly started chewing the eggs. They tasted that good I devoured the whole plate in under a minute. He chuckled and I blushed thinking of how much of vulture I must have looked.

"Would you like some more" he chuckled.

Without hesitating I nodded and tried not to laugh as the yolk juice ran out of my lips. He chuckled again while he got up and went back to the kitchen. I never knew how hungry I was. A while later he came in with another plate of eggs I devoured them faster than the first lot. I thanked him then we cuddled on the couch watching the film.

I felt my eyes start to droop when they found a naked Chinese man in the trunk of their car. I tried to keep my eye lids open but they kept forcing themselves shut. I considered using cello tape or toothpicks to keep them open like Tom cat once did in '_Tom and Jerry' _but that thought drifted away along with everything else.

My eyes fluttered open at my alarm clock it read 2.12am. I was in bed covered in blankets. I was about to sit up but something was stopping me. I turned to see Edward's sleeping form. He was resting one hand under his face and his other arm was around me preventing me from sitting up. I turned to face him and smiled as I kissed his forehead. He was slightly snoring blowing his heavenly scent into my face as he breathed in and out. I smiled taking in a deep breath before closing my eyes and letting darkness take over me again.

I opened my eyes to the sound of a child voice singing. My head was spinning and from my eyes I saw the whole world shift from side to side. I squinted and blinked my eyes up at the scorching sun.

"La la la la " I heard this musical angelic voice sing again.

I followed her voice and focused on this beautiful angelic child sitting in a sand box. I finally realized then that it was not the world shifting from side to side but it was me rocking back and forth on a playground swing.

She had deep penetrating chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. Her long curly hair covered her tiny frame. She was wearing a beautiful light pink dress with a matching flower headband. She was humming this sweet beautiful melody. I concentrated on the song and realized that she was humming my lullaby. A strange feeling of recognition engulfed me, I knew this child yet I have never seen her before in my life. We were that much alike appearance wise she could have easily been mistaken for me. The only thing that was different was her hair color. She had a different shade of brown to mine. Her hair was almost reddish brown when the sun shone on her the red created a bronze tint.

"Mommy" she beamed smiling at me.

I returned the smile and felt the urge to run over there and scoop her up in my arms. Just then Esme appeared from behind me and ran to her and did what I wanted to do. She scooped the child up in her arms and hugged her tightly. I sighed to the realization that this child was not me after all it must have been Esme's child.

"Where's daddy?" she asked her.

"His coming now hunny" she said placing her down back in the sand box.

"Look there he is" she said pointing behind me.

I smiled at the thought Carlisle coming to join this happy family reunion. I turned my head still sitting on the swing and I froze in place. The person who I was thinking off was not the person running over to this child with a big grin on his face with his arms wide open. It was not Carlisle at all, it was Edward.

"Daddy" the little girl beamed.

I turned to see her running to him with open arms. She squealed as he picked her up and swung her around in the air. She chuckled sweetly as he cradled her on his hip.

"Hi sweetheart I've missed you" he whispered.

"I've missed you too daddy" she beamed. Her voice was just as musical as Edwards.

"So what have you being doing today" he asked walking over to his mother.

"Grandma taught me how to play hide and seek" she informed him.

"Did she" he beamed enthusiastically. "Would you like to teach me" he continued. She giggled and nodded.

"I will hide and you can find me" she smiled angelically. "Cover your eyes" she said grabbing his hands and placing them over his face. Her hands were so tiny compared to his, she looked almost too fragile.

"Now count to ten" she said running away. Edward chuckled and started counting.

"And no peaking daddy" she giggled. Edward chuckled in his hands and continued counting. I watched as she crouched down and hide at the back of a slide.

"8,9,10, ready or not here I come" he chuckled.

I watched as he crept around the back of the seesaw and the merry-go-round. She giggled from the back of the slide. He heard her chuckle and crept around the other side surprising her.

"Found you" he beamed tickling her on the floor. She giggled as she got up and ran to Esme's open arms.

"Shell we try and find grandma now" Edward asked her.

"YEAH" she beamed jumping up and down in the air.

Esme ran and hid behind a tree while Edward and the child counted to ten. The child was really clever she found Esme right away. The game continued for what seemed like ages. I watched this perfect child in amazement and the way Edward was with her. It was warming and soothing to watch. When the game had finished the child sat back in the sand box with Edward as Esme sat on the turf next to them.

"Daddy" the little girl asked sprinkling sand into Edwards's hair.

"Yes sweetheart" he replied smiling into her curious eyes.

"Why doesn't mommy play with us?"

Edwards smile slowly disappeared, the anguished look in his eyes were unbearable to watch. I could almost see the crystal clear rivers of tears about to fall on his beautiful face. I felt the feeling of sadness and heartache that lingered around him. He turned his head to face his mother, she gave him a reassuring smile before he turned back to answer his daughters question.

"Mommy can't play with us sweetheart" his voice was soft and gentle but I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Why" she sighed and pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

Edward paused, I could see he was having difficulty to swallow. I tried to stand up from the swing so I could go over and comfort him but I couldn't move it was if I was stuck.

"Because mommy's not here anymore" his voice cracked at the end. The child sighed and to my surprise smiled.

"Silly daddy, mommy is here" she said while shaking her head. Edward and Esme gave each other a puzzling look.

"What do you mean sweetie" Esme asked her.

"Mommy IS here" she said emphasizing the word is. "Look she's right over there" she said looking and pointing towards me. Edward and Esme followed her gaze still holding confusing looks.

"Hunny there's no one there" Edward reassured her. How can they not see me I thought?

A huge grin crept on my face of the realization that she was talking about me. I was her mother. This child I watched with love and amazement was mine. No wonder this child looked so much like me, my blood ran through her veins. I could feel water begin to splash on my hands in my lap. I quickly glanced up at the sky to see there was no rain then soon realized that the water was coming from my face. Tears streamed down my face as I stared at my daughter, yearning to hold her and comfort her.

"Why is mommy crying?" she whispered staring at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Is it because you don't see her anymore daddy" she said looking down.

Edward pulled her into his lap as she started to quietly weep. He closed his eyes and shushed her, stroking her hair. I wanted to comfort her and tell her that I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I was happy. I tried to speak but nothing came out, the only thing I could do was scream in my head. I tried with all the force I had inside of me to release myself from the swing, but the harder I pulled myself the more I became stuck to it. A sharp pain in the pit of my stomach was the only thing that sent me hurling backwards off the swing. I hit my head off the turf causing my head to ache and my vision to blur. I grabbed my stomach as the pain got worse making me feel sick I closed my eyes and wished for it to go away.

I lunged up from my bed gasping for air. I rolled off the side of my bed and screamed as I went crashing to the floor.

"BELLA" I heard a voice shout my name. I grabbed at my stomach as a sharp pain shot through it, twisting it in knots. Tears escaped my eyes from the pain.

"Edward" I managed to push out.

"I'm right here love" he said with panic in his voice

Just hearing his voice soothed me. His arms were gently cradling me on the floor being careful not to hurt me. My bedroom light flickered on making my eyes start to flutter because they were stinging.

"What's going on" Charlie panicked entering the room with his police uniform on.

"I'm not sure Mr. Swan we were both sleeping then I heard Bella scream" his voice cracked at the end.

"Bella" he voice was shaky. "I'm taking you to hospital" he said walking around to my side of the bed.

"No" I almost screamed.

Just the thought of hospitals made me nauseous. I hated everything to do with hospitals from drips to needles.

"Bella love, listen to your farther, you're not well" Edward said gently.

"No I'm fine" I lied. I knew they would knew I was lying so I tried to finish with the truth.

"I just had a bad dream that all" I blurted out.

It wasn't all bad but the thought of me just sitting there observing my family being powerless to do anything for them was bad enough. They both stared at me with unsure expressions. I couldn't figure out if they believed me or not. They either thought I was lying so I wouldn't have to go to hospital which I was or I was indeed telling the truth. If so that would make me a total weirdo for over reacting about a dream.

"Please" I said to break the awkward silence. "I'm fine honestly" I said in a much lower tone. The pain in my stomach was going away so I felt safe saying it.

"Ok" Charlie sighed. "But if I even sense a sneeze Isabella your going" he said with a stern voice.

I smiled so he would relax. Edward scooped me up in his arms and put me back in the bed tucking me under the quilts. Charlie left turning the lights back off, closing the door behind him. My alarm clock indicated it was 5.56am so I knew Charlie would be off to work soon.

"Are you hurting" Edward said climbing into the bed next to me. He put his arms around me as I snuggled in his chest.

"Not anymore" I blurted out without thinking.

"Anymore?" He questioned. I could feel his eyes on me. I lifted my head up to look into his worried eyes.

"My stomach was in knots but its fine I'm ok now" I reassured him.

He lent his head down and kiss me. The fire in my mouth spread throughout my body sending shivers down my spine. Kissing Edward always felt like the first time. He pulled back and chuckled. I loved seeing him smile, something he hasn't done lately because of all the worrying I've put him through. I couldn't help but smile back. I let my hands glide down his stomach to his belt buckle. He grabbed my hand and pulled it back up to his chest.

"Not until you're better" he smirked while I pouted.

"How about some breakfast" he whispered.

I was surprised that I actually felt really hungry so I nodded without hesitating. Thinking about those eggs he made me last night made my mouth water.

"You stay here and rest" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Ok I just need to go to the bathroom first" I informed him climbing out of bed. We both walked out the room, he headed downstairs.

"Oh I just wanted to know something" I said peering over the banister. He stopped halfway down the stairs and looked up.

"Yes"

"Where did they find Doug" I smiled thinking back to the film _'The Hangover' _we watched last night. I fell asleep before they found out where there missing friend was. He gave me a confusing look then suddenly realized what I was talking about.

"The hotel roof" he chuckled walking back down the stairs. I chuckled walking to the bathroom.

I leant against the bathroom counter with my palms flat against the surface. I looked up and caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. There was a strange girl staring back at me with yellow bags from exhaustion under her eyes. Her skin was pale white, she looked so unhealthy. She was so thin and fragile she clung to the bathroom cabinet for support. I looked into her eyes that looked like sparkling diamonds due to the tears that spilled out of them and was horrified when I realized that this girl was me. How have I let myself get like this? Has anybody else noticed? Maybe Charlie and Edward were right?

Anxiety washed over me because I didn't know why I was having these sudden outbursts of emotions and mood swings. Deep down I knew that a simple stomach bug was not going to be my diagnosis, but I was petrified to know what the truth was. I gripped onto the side of the cabinet as nausea lingered in the pit of my stomach. I fell to the ground and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. I heard footsteps run up the stairs before unconsciousness took over.


	20. The Balance Of Life

**CHAPTER NINETEEN ****–**** THE BALANCE OF LIFE**

**EDWARD POV**

"I'm off now son" Charlie said grabbing his gun belt.

"Ok Mr. Swan, have a pleasant day" I said taking the eggs out the fridge.

"Edward, please call me Charlie" he told me. "I mean were practically family" he finished with a chuckle. I couldn't help but smile wide at his comment.

"Of course" I nodded my head "Thank you"

"If anything happens please call me" he informed me putting his shoes on.

"Will do Mr." I paused and smiled "Charlie"

"Take care of my baby" he said halfway out the door.

"I'll guard her with my life" I smiled, then he left.

I have been anxious about my Bella this past week. The pain of seeing her sick and in pain is unbearable. Even thought she hides it very well, I can see when Bella is in pain because I can read her like an open book. I could tell she wasn't herself today, every one of my lessons were torture because I wasn't there for her when she needed me and most of all I needed her. Biology was one of my favorite lessons up until today. My beautiful Bella fainted before my eyes luckily I caught her before she hit the ground.

Looking down at my angel's lifeless body in my arms was unbearable. I would never forget the feeling of helplessness that engulfed me. The feeling of not knowing what was happening, if she was suffering any pain, not being able to do anything but just sit there and watch it all unfold before my eyes.

I stood there for a minute putting myself in my father's shoes, thinking of how he would diagnosis this situation. Looking back on all her symptoms of, sickness, dizziness, tiredness not to mention the mood swings I knew that Rosalie's stomach bug was not the cause of pain that my angels bears.

Bella has become my life, my whole point of existing over a short period of time. Over these last two weeks I have fallen deeper in love with her every single day. Last week I told her that Emmett and I went to Seattle to visit some old friends. I didn't feel too bad because I only lied about one part. I smiled at the fact that she still hasn't figured out that we have lived in Forks our whole lives so how could we possibly have friends in Seattle. I didn't want to tell her my true intentions on going there I wanted to show her last tonight.

I tried to show her many times but I always chickened out or something would come up. I finally decided to show her last night but after what happened in Biology I decided to put it on hold because Bella's health was more important than my selfish plans. I felt the little box in my jacket pocket get heavier like it always did every time I said no- not- yet –to- it. It felt like it weighed a ton and only my courage would set me free from the weight of it.

My rambling thoughts were interrupted by the sound puking. My head shot up to the staircase, I quickly realized that my feet were already on them. I darted upstairs to the bathroom and peered in to find my Bella collapsed on the floor.

"BELLA" I shouted collapsing on the floor next to her.

"Bella... Please... Oh god no... Bella... Not again" I said rolling her over onto my lap to find her eyes was closed.

"Bella sweetheart can you hear me?"

I brushed her hair away from her face, she didn't respond to my voice or my touch. I reached into my back pocket and called the only person I could think off.

"Hello"

"Dad, Bella's collapsed, I don't know what to do" I said frantically without taking a breath.

"Ok calm down son" he said noticing the panic in my voice. There was a slight pause.

"An ambulance is on its way" he informed me.

"Edward I need you to listen to me very carefully" he said in an authority voice.

"Is she breathing" he asked.

"Yes" I answered staring at her chest slowly going up and down.

"Was you with her when she collapse"

"No I was down stairs, I heard her being sick and when I came up she was unconscious" my voice broke.

"What position is she in?"

"She on her font"

"Ok don't attempt to move her she might have hit her head on the way down so she might have a concussion". I froze at the thought of me turning her over might have induced more complications.

"Edward" I couldn't answer him all my thoughts were scrambling around in my head.

"Edward" his tone now lower. "She's going to be alright son, I'm at the hospital now so ill see to it myself that she is alright" he reassured me.

"Thanks dad" I full heartedly said.

My father was the best doctor in Forks and a good man so I knew he would stay true to his word. I flipped my phone down and cradled her in my arms.

"Bella...My love the ambulance is on its way" I stuttered out through the massive lump in my throat.

"You're going to be alright my love, my life"

I didn't know if she could hear me but if there was a slight chance that she could of then I wanted to let her now she was not alone, I was here and everything would be alright.

A loud banging from downstairs made me jump. I carefully placed her back on the tiled floor as I ran down the stairs to greet the paramedics. I stayed down stairs until they brought her down on a stretcher. Seeing my Bella like this killed me. I would give up my soul in a heartbeat just so I could switch places with her.

One paramedic climbed in the back of the ambulance as well as me as the other one drove us to the hospital.

"Take a seat em.."

"Edward" I introduced myself taking one of the pull out seats

"What's her name?" he said clipping a monitor to her finger.

"Bella"

"Her vitals look good, heart rate is steady" he said writing it down on a clipboard.

"Are you a friend or relative?" he asked taking the seat next to me.

"Relative" I answered quickly.

"Brother?"

"No sorry..." I shook my head "I mean I'm her friend well her..."

"Boyfriend?"

"Fiancי" I corrected him somehow the word boyfriend didn't satisfy me anymore.

"Well Edward your fiancי seems ok but further tests are required when we get to the hospital so for now would you help me fill in the blanks to your sleeping beauty" he slightly chuckled.

"Let's start with her full name..."

I gave as much information as I could and before I knew it I was greeted by my farther and ushered to the waiting room.

I called Charlie and told him what happened, he was held up in a bar fight just outside of Forks so he was going to come as soon as he sorted thing out over there. I didn't know how long I was in the waiting room for because ten minutes in a hospital felt like ten hours. I managed to count 1634 dots on the ceiling before I my eyes drifted shut.

I woke up in darkness the only bit of light in the room was coming from a small TV that was mounted on the wall ahead. My neck and legs were aching from the position I had fallen asleep in on the chair so I decided to wander the hallways.

I found myself in the cafeteria, I couldn't remember the last time I ate and I didn't feel like eating but my stomach grumbled and argued against me so I brought a sandwich and a coffee. I sat down at one of the lunch tables and forced my food down. There were a few people dotted about as well as a few late night nurses who all shared one thing in common and that was insomnia. My thoughts wondered as I began to play with my empty sandwich wrapper.

Hospitals are the one place what makes me uneasy because everybody who steps inside a hospital is stepping into the unknown. Every person who steps into a hospital, steps onto a thin line between life and death. When one person steps over the line, one person steps back balancing out the line. Death lurks around every corner, every hallway ready and waiting to take anybody at any time. It doesn't matter what you look like, what race, sex, and age you are because in the end the face of death is the last thing we see before we take his hand and follow him to whatever the afterlife holds. One thing I knew for sure if my Bella was to take his hand tonight then I would be taking his other hand because I could not live without her, she is my everything. Bella has stolen my heart and if she was to die then my heart would die with her.

I stood up and stretched letting out a yawn as I scratched the back of my head. I gathered up my waste and discarded it walking out the cafeteria. After dragging my feet aimlessly around the hallways I decided to go back to the waiting room because I had no idea which room my love was in.

There was a man asleep in my previous seat so I sat at the opposite side of the room and gazed up at the TV. I felt my eyes shut as I watched the news broadcast the same stories over and over again.

"Edward" I heard a whisper.

"Edward" I felt a little nudge on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to find my dad standing there with a clip board in his hand.

"Dad"

"Yes Edward it's me"

"What's going on?" I asked now fully alert.

"Calm down son" he said patting my shoulder. It only took one smile from him to calm my nerves.

"Bella is fine Edward, she's taken well to the antibiotics" he said again with a smile.

Those words rang in my ears which filled me with relief. Without thinking I stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you dad" He patted me on the back and I released him.

"She's awake" he informed me.

He didn't need to ask me if I would like to see her, I was out of the waiting room before he was.

We made our way to Bella's room. I peered in and the sight of her took my breath away. She was sitting on the bed smiling at me. She looked radiant there was a glow to her that I have never seen before. She looked healthy like the old Bella. I couldn't help but smile back I ran to her side and wrapped my arms around her being careful not to disturb any of the wires coming out of her. I cupped her face and gently kissed her. She returned the kiss before I pulled away to wait for the fire in my mouth to subside. I smiled as she blushed.

"Isabella Swan" I said through my cheeky smile. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I know, I know, you're sorry" I teased her.

She playfully punched my shoulder. I pulled myself away from her totally forgetting Carlisle was still in the room. He smirked and the smile became contagious.

"Welcome back Isabella" Carlisle said standing at the foot of her bed.

"I can clearly see that the antibiotics have done their work" he smirked.

"So it was just a stomach bug after all" Bella asked him whilst twirling her thumbs around.

"Well not exactly" he corrected her. I could feel anxiety creep up on me again.

"You did test positive for Gastroenteritis which caused the stomach and intestines to become inflamed preventing you from eating and causing you to regurgitate food. The lack of nutrience in your system simply caused you're body to shut down. But the antibiotics will clear that up giving you no more hassle."

"That's a good thing right" she pointed out noticing the authority look on his face.

"However" he continued. His smile disappeared. Bella stopped twirling her thumbs and carried on listening.

"Even though you tested positive for Gastroenteritis, these symptoms also associate with something else that you have tested positive for as well". I froze and waited in this prison of silence that filled the room.

"And what's that" Bella asked as her voice broke at the end. I could tell she was just as anxious as I was but mine subsided as I looked at my dad's smile.

"Bella, you're Pregnant"

Silence filled the room again. I gasped tiring to register what he had just said. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out instead I felt my legs collapse beneath me.


	21. Three Wishes

**CHAPTER TWENTY - THREE WISHES**

**BELLA POV**

"Edward" Carlisle rushed to the side of the bed. I was that stunned I didn't even notice Edward spread out on the floor next to me.

"Typical, first you now him" Carlisle said chuckling beside me.

I didn't turn to look or answer him. My eyes were fixed on the wall ahead of me. I'm pregnant I said to myself over and over again. I'm going to be a mother. I couldn't hold in my gasp any longer I covered my mouth with both hands. It wasn't to conceal the huge grin that crept on my face it was to stop the roars of screams and giggles of happiness that came out of my mouth. Tears flooded the white bed sheets. If I wasn't constricted by all the wires coming out of me I would of jumped up and down and ran around the room screaming. Instead I waved my arms around like a crazy woman and tried to bounce up and down in the bed. I felt like a child being given the world biggest lollypop.

"Bella"

I heard my name being chuckled. I completely forgot that Carlisle was still in the room. I turned and beamed the biggest grin I have ever grinned in my life.

"Congratulations" he chuckled I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Grandfather" he laughed pulling out of my hug.

"Is he alright" I asked remembering Edward on the floor.

"Yeah his just in shock that's all, we just need to give him a moment to wake up" he laughed.

I stared down onto the face of my gods sleeping form. My smile vanished and anxiety washed over me. What if he is not as happy as I was? I thought to myself. What if he is not ready to have a child? What if he doesn't want it and leaves me? Would I have to choose between them? All these questions ran through my mind as I stared at his beautiful face. Out of all the questions running through my mind I knew the answer to the last question. I would have to squeeze a crib into my room and get used to not sharing my bed with him anymore because no way was I having an abortion. My thoughts were interrupted by a little moan.

"Edward" Carlisle hovered over him shining a pen light in his eyes.

"Edward, can you hear me?" he asked.

His eyes were still closed but I could see him squeeze his eyes tighter as the light from the pen shone through his eye lids. I giggled as he let out another groan like he had just been rudely woken up in the middle of the night.

"Edward wake up Bella needs you" he said emphasizing my name.

With that his eyes snapped open. I giggled to myself thinking that he would only wake up to the sound of my name. I stared into his eyes and all of my anxiety and questions disappeared as he gave me a huge grin. I couldn't help by smile back.

"What are we going to do with the pair of you" Carlisle chuckled helping Edward to his feet.

"Well ill leave you two alone" Carlisle informed us. We didn't take our eyes off each other as Carlisle left the room closing the door behind him.

Before I could speak I found my lips on his. He carefully cupped my face and leaned in avoiding the wires. We found each other's tongues and massaged them around each others passionately. The butterflies in my stomach moved up to my heart and made it flutter. I could hear my heart rate monitor beep faster. He pulled away and flashed me that cheeky smile.

"Calm down love, wouldn't want you to go into cardiac arrest" he chuckled. I laughed as he sat on the bed and took my hand into his.

"Isabella swan" he said kissing my knuckles.

"You have made me the happiest man on this earth just but being my girlfriend and now you have made me the happiest man on the earth letting me become a farther". I could see tears start to fall down his face which was the queue for mine to flow.

"Oh Edward I'm so happy that you feel this way" I choked out through sobs.

He cupped my face with one hand and wiped a tear away with the other. Without thinking I did the same to him. I have never seen Edward cry before I was so glad that they were tears of happiness and not sadness. He was silent for a minute then he took in a deep breath.

"Bella I love you with all that I am, you are my world and the only reason for my existence. I am luckiest and happiness man on this earth. I could have only wished that you would be the mother of my children and now today my wish as come true" he said thought his tears that were now subsiding.

"But I only have one other wish that I would like you to grant me" he said standing up and taking my left hand into his.

"Bella, you have granted me two wishes already. Becoming my girlfriend and becoming the mother of our child. My last wish is for you to become my wife so I can spend eternity making you happy"

I covered my mouth with my other hand and gasped as he got down on one knee. He pulled out a tiny blue box from his jacket pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me" he said opening the box.

I gasped taking in its beauty. It was a white gold band with what I could have only guessed to be a diamond in the centre snuggled between two deep blue sapphires. I choked back my sobs and grinning widely.

"Yes" I managed to choke out.

I must have sounded like a strangled cat but I didn't care. He took my hand and beamed, placed the ring onto my ring finger. I never realized how bare my hands looked before the ring stuck out like a sore thumb but soon nestled down into its rightful place. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him up kissing him passionately. I could hear my heart rate monitor about to explode with the amount of beeps coming out of it but I didn't care. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered me back on the bed. We kissed each other with all the love we had inside of each other. I pulled at his hair making him moan. He kissed down my neck as I grabbed at his shirt.

Our heads both snapped up in the direction of the door as we heard a knock. Edward quickly stood back up and composed himself as I quickly covered myself back up with the sheet. We both blushed and let out a giggle.

"Come in" I said tiring not to laugh.

Edward crossed his arms but put one hand over his mouth to conceal his giggle as a nurse entered the room.

"Good afternoon Isabella" she said wheeling in a medicine cabinet.

"She prefers Bella" Edward corrected her.

"Sorry darling" the nurse nodded and smirked.

"I'm just here to give you a check up Bella" she said as I nodded. She checked my vitals and took my blood pressure.

"It looks like your heart rate has increased recently so I'm going to give you some medicine to control your heart rate".

I looked at Edward and smiled. He still had his hand over his mouth but I could see the huge grin behind it.

"Here you go sweetie" she said passing me a little cup with two pills in.

"Ill be back in a hour sweetie" she said wheeling the medicine cabinet back out the room.

When the door closed we both let out a huge roar of laughter. He took his place back on the bed as I put the pills on the side table. I knew they went going to help me because there's no cure for love.

"So, what are we going to do for an hour" I said with a teasing grin. He gave me a cheeky crooked smile.

"You have a one track mind" he said laughing.

We cuddled and talked on the bed for what seemed like hours. Occasionally he would lift my top up and start talking to my stomach. It made me smile knowing that _it_ was probably not even formed yet so he was talking to himself. I stroked his hair as he hummed to my belly. Counting back the days, Edward and I have been dating for two weeks. Even though we were carefully there were times that we didn't use precaution because of the spontaneity, like our first time in the meadow or in the music room. But I didn't think anything of it because thanks to my dad I have been on the pill since I turned seventeen. I tried not to think of the time Charlie first took me to the medical clinic because till this day that was the most embarrassing moment in my life.

I might have forgotten to take the pill a few times because of everything that has gone on over this last few weeks but I didn't dwell too much on the reason as why I was pregnant, because the truth is I am pregnant and Edward wants this baby as much as I do. This child is going to be filled with so much love and happiness that _it's_ never going to want for anything.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Edward hummed my lullaby drawing circles into my stomach with his fingertips. I smiled and hummed along with him. I closed my eyes as my thoughts dawned onto reality. I was turning nineteen in a few months, I was having a baby and getting married. I wasn't planning on telling anybody because I couldn't put up with all the sneering and bickering behind my back about getting pregnant and being married at such a young age. It doesn't matter if my ID said I was eighteen because I was a lot older than that in my head. I was ready for this and this is the life I have chosen to live. We agreed that we would get married after we finished school because juggling school, pregnancy and a wedding was going to be too much. I was so glad that graduation was only a few months away so I could finally start living my life as Mrs. Cullen. Just the thought of my dad in a suit...

"Charlie" I almost shouted out I didn't even think about my dad until I just thought about him.

"What am I support to tell him" I blurted out.

Even though Edward and Charlie have become close I could still picture him pulling his gun out. Edward pulled my top back down and shimmed his way up to my face.

"The truth" he whispered before kissing me.

I tried to swallow the lump that had crept up in my throat. How could I tell him the truth? Was he going to have a heart attack when I told him? Was he going to disown me? Would he go as far as to actually use his gun?

"Calm down love, everything's going to be alright" he reassured me noticing the panic on my face.

"I hope so"

"It will be" he said pulling me to his side and wrapping his arms around me.

"It will be" he repeated himself.

Just then there was a gentle knock on the door. Edward didn't move this time instead he held me tighter.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened and a nurse popped her head around the side of the door.

"Isabella, your farther has just arrived"

"It's time" Edward squeezed me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

I took in a deep breath as Edward climbed off the bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Let him in" I sighed.

The nurse nodded and shut the door behind her I grabbed Edward's hand and gave him one last look before the door opened again to reveal my farther.

"Isabella" he said walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Hey daddy" I smiled at him.

I decided to go for the cute-little-daughter approach.

"I got here as soon as I could" he said walking over to the bed.

I gave him a one armed hug as my other hand was still tightly gripping onto Edwards's hand. He pulled away and stood back up.

"Edward" he said nodding in his direction.

I didn't turn to see if he nodded back my eyes were just fixated on his gun in the holster.

"What's the news kiddo?"

I sat there with my eyes still frozen on his gun it only took a light squeeze on my hand to snap me out of it.

"It was a stomach bug but they gave me antibiotics so I'm alright now" I said all in one breath.

"Thank god for that, you nearly gave me a heart attack" he said massaging the bridge of his nose. "I thought it was going to be serious" he slightly smiled.

Serious? Is having a child considered serious? The answer is yes and I got the answer to my question earlier he was going to have a heart attack, at least if I told him now he was in the right place if he did.

"So when are you getting out of..."

"Dad" I interrupted him.

The only place I could look was in his eyes that way I could tell if he was mad or not so I could at least try to get Edward to run for the hills.

"Bella" he folded his arms and his eyebrows pulled down.

I took in one last deep breath in and out before I said those words that every parent fears at my age.

"Dad, I'm pregnant"

The pause that followed felt like hours. His expression didn't change.

"Dad did you hear me" I slightly frowned.

"Dad"

I felt Edward stiffen beside. Charlie brought his hands over his face and sighed into them.

"Edward I would like to speak with my daughter alone" he said folding his arms and gazing above me.

I turned and nodded to Edward he stood up and kissed my forehead before leaving.

Charlie started pacing back and forth whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Isabella are you sure"

I couldn't look at him anymore so I gazed at the back wall as I spoke.

"Yes"

"And Edward is the..."

"Yes his the farther" I finished his sentence.

He stopped pacing when he got to the window and stared out of it.

"I don't..." he paused "I don't know what to em" he paused again and pinched the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut.

"Look at me" I whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut more tightly.

"Dad, look at me!" I almost shouted.

He dropped his hand and turned. I could see the disappointment on his face and the moisture about to escape his eyes that sent my heart plummeting into stomach. Why couldn't I have been that perfect daughter for him, the good little daughter who finished school, went to college, got a good job and brought a big house then started a family and live happily ever after? The answer was simple life was not a fairytale, life never works out how you want it to and you have to make choices on the way wither there bad or good. The truth is I have chosen my life and who I share it with. Edward is my life and now this child that grows inside of me is a part of our lives. This is my family and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that we get our happy ending.

"Dad I love Edward with everything that I am, and I'm sorry if I have disappointed you but this is my life and this is how I am going to choose to live it" I blurted out between tears.

"I love you dad, I didn't mean to hurt you" I covered my face with my hands and wept into them.

"Isabella" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"You haven't disappointed me Bells" he said rocking me back and forth.

"I'm quite shocked, I just didn't expect it"

"You think you were shocked?" I managed to push out a slight chuckled.

I pulled away to look at his face and was shocked myself when he smiled.

"Are you mad?" I couldn't help but ask.

"A little, but you can understand why?" he took my hand as I nodded.

"Bella you are my daughter. I have loved you every since you were in your mothers belly and I will never stop loving you till the day I die, if you are happy then I am happy. You have always been mature for your age Bells and I trust your judgment"

I couldn't help the tears that flowed due to his speech I pulled him tightly into a hug.

"I love you to daddy and thank you"

"You're welcome Bells" he said releasing me.

"So how do you feel about becoming a grandfather" I smirked as he stood back up.

"Old" he chuckled.

"Well I better head home and get a good night's sleep so I can be ready for the next story" he chuckled again walking towards the door.

"Next story?" I looked at him confused.

"Don't think I didn't notice that rock on your finger" he snorted.

I couldn't help but blush as I looked down at my ring.

"Goodnight Bells" he said before opening the door.

"Night dad"

"Oh and one last thing" he said peering in the now half closed door.

"Yeah"

"Congratulations"

I couldn't help but smile as he closed the door.

I expected Edward to walk in soon after my dad had left but to my surprise he didn't. I glanced at the clock that indicated it was 9.34pm then my eyes shot to the door as it opened again.

"Lights out sweetie" the nurse entered and flipped off the switch.

"Goodnight" she said before closing the door behind her.

My eyes were fixated on the door as I lay there in the dark waiting for him to return. I counted the seconds which turned into minuets then eventually hours before my eyes drifted shut.


	22. Blood Lines

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE – BLOOD LINES**

**EDWARD POV**

I didn't want to leave her alone in there with her farther but I thought it would be for the best. I sat down on one of the waiting chairs just down the hallway because I didn't want to ease drop on their conversation. Charlie and I have become close over the last two weeks but I still didn't trust him one hundred percent. If he was to try anything at least he was in the right place the only difference is the nurses wouldn't be taking him to the emergency room, they would be taking him to the morgue.

I felt that ecstatic I couldn't sit still my grin was the wide I was sure my face would crack into. The moment my own farther told me that I was going to be a farther was one of the happiest moments in my life. The other moment was when my Bella, my love accepted my proposal.

How can one person turn your world upside down? How can one person out of the entire world make you feel so happy and content? I felt like a kid in a candy store.

I needed to see her I needed to feel her warm silky skin against mine. I shot up from the chair and made my way back down the hallway.

"Congratulations" Charlie said closing the door.

I half expected him to be shouting and slamming doors. I stopped just as I got outside the door and waited for him to speak first. His expression wasn't what I expected he was almost too calm.

"Come with me" he nodded in the opposite direction.

I hesitated for a moment because I wanted to see my fiancé and our child but I knew he wanted words with the man who knocked up his daughter.

I followed close behind him as we made our way to the cafeteria. He chose a table in the corner at the back so I knew he didn't want anybody to listen to what he had to say, except for me.

I sat across from him and kept a calm posture as he took his jacket off and placed it on the chair next to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned I could see he was having difficulty starting the conversation.

"Mr. Swan may I..."

"No you may not" he interrupted me.

"Edward, I wanted to speak to you alone because if I am to trust Isabella's judgment I needed to know and see it for myself"

"See what Sir?"

"Edward you are aware that I love my daughter very much, and I will do whatever it takes to see her not get hurt"

My body went rigid, now can he even think for a moment that I would even think about hurting my Bella or my child for that matter.

"I. Would. Never... Hurt. Bella" I hissed out one by one through my teeth emphasising the word never.

"Not physically" he pointed out.

I was a bit confused by his statement. I folded my arms and sat upright to match him.

"I'm not sure what you mean Mr. Swan"

"Edward, I know that you will never physically hurt Bella, to be honest I don't think you could hurt a fly" he half chuckled at the last part.

"However, I can see that Bella is so deeply in love with you she can't think straight and I think if you chose to leave her than it will destroy her more than you might think"

I buried my hands into the fold of my arms to hide my fists that clenched up at his assumption. Did he really think that I would leave her? She is the only reason for my existence the only way I would ever leave Bella was if she didn't want me anymore and told me to go, even then I would probably still fight for her.

"Edward I have seen this many times before, a boy gets a girl pregnant then runs off because he can't take responsibility for his actions..."

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted.

I stood up that quick my chair fell backwards. I didn't care if I was making a scene I was that angry by this point I couldn't care less if the whole world was stood watching.

"I love Bella with everything that I am she is my life! I would NEVER hurt her and I would NEVER leave her even if she ordered me away! She is carrying our child that I will love just as equally as I love her. I will do whatever I have to do to make her happy because she deserves every bit of happiness that comes her way in life!"

I didn't realise at the time that I was gripping the edge of the table to steady myself. Charlie didn't speak a word instead he kept his arms folded and to my surprise he smiled at me.

"What!" I tried to keep my voice calm.

He shook his head and stood up.

"That's that I wanted to see" he smiled grabbing his jacket.

I relaxed myself but was still confused.

"See what Sir"

"I needed to see for myself how you felt towards my daughter I can clearly see that this is not just an infatuation. I have faith in you Edward that you will do your best at looking after my daughter and grandchild so at least now I can sleep a little easier tonight" he chuckled at the last part.

My mind was all over the place did he just wind me up to make me shout at him? If he wanted answers all he had to do was ask. But after I put myself in his shoes for a moment I could understand why he did what he did. If my daughter came home pregnant I wouldn't care what age she was I would want to rip the guy to shreds. Charlie only wanted what was best for his daughter as do all parents but at least this way my sudden outburst helped him come to terms that he would have nothing to be worried about.

"Thank you Mr. Swan" I couldn't help but shake his hand.

"Edward for the last time call me Charlie" he chuckled.

"Will do Charlie" I laughed with him.

"Well I better get going, earlier start tomorrow" he snorted putting his jacket back on.

"Goodnight Mr... em... Charlie"

"Goodnight Edward take care of my babies" he smiled walking out the cafeteria.

"Forever" I called after him.

"Oh and Edward" he said calling back.

"Yes Charlie".

"Welcome to the family"

I couldn't help but grin wide at the realisation. I was a part of her family now my child that grows inside the woman I love has my blood running through its veins. I have helped create something precious with meaning in this world. My blood line would live on throughout this crazy world and for once I can say that I actually have a purpose for living. I wasn't going to die a lonely old man haunted by lonely bad memories. I can now look back when I'm a seventy old man holding the hand of my beloved wife surrounded by children and say I helped create you, you exist because of something I did.

I didn't realise where the drips of water from the table were coming from till I sin one droplet fall from my face. I quickly wiped the tears away from my face then picked the chair back up sliding it back under the table.

The cafeteria was quiet there was only one other person who was inside apart from me and he was asleep in his chair leaned over a newspaper on the table. I was surprised that my shouting didn't disturb him but I guessed some people can really sleep through anything.

I glanced at the clock which indicated it was 10.17pm. Where had the time gone? I asked myself. I quickly left the cafeteria and headed back to Bella's room. I wanted to see her now more than ever.

"Edward" I herd my name being called as I was getting into the elevator.

I turned around to see my dad waving to me with a huge grin on his face. I left the elevator and jogged to his side.

"Hey dad" I said giving him a hug.

"How's Isabella Doing?" he said pulling away.

"I don't know I was just going to check on her"

"Before you do could you come to my office for a minute please".

I argued to myself in my head people sure do have the worst timing.

"Sure"

I followed him through different hallways till we got to his office.

"Take a seat Edward" he said closing the door.

I took my seat as he made his way around his desk and took his seat. I couldn't help but smirk at the family picture of us sitting on his desk next to his name plaque.

"I just wanted to congratulate you Edward on becoming a farther, I know this must be an exciting time for you" he grinned at me.

"It sure is dad" I couldn't help but return the grin.

"I have spoken with your mother and ..."

"You told her" I interrupted him.

I wasn't scared of what my mother would say because I knew she would be just as ecstatic as I was but I just wanted to tell her myself in my own time.

"Don't worry Edward I haven't said a word, but make sure when you tell her when I am at work so I don't have to put up with the screams of joy" he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"As I was saying, I have spoken with you mother and we have decided to give you your graduation present early, I think you might find it useful due to your current situation" he smirked.

He stood up and walked to the coat rack and pulled out a small box from his coat pocket.

"Congratulations son" he said handing me the small box.

I pulled the bow off the front and peaking inside which revealed a key. My eye brows pulled down as I examined the key between my fingers.

"A key... To what?"

"Your new apartment"

My eyes bulged out to his answer.

"What!" I almost shouted.

"Thank me later" he chuckled

"What what? You're giving me an apartment"

"Your mother and I brought it and your mother refurbished it for you, Emmett and Jasper. We were going to give it you after graduation so you wouldn't have to live on college campus but due to your situation your mother and I thought it would be best to let you have it. It big enough for you, Isabella, the baby and well half a football team" he chuckled at the last part.

Before he finished I was already on my feet hugging him.

"Dad... I don't know what to say"

"A thank you is all I ask"

"Thank you, a million times over thank you"

"You're very welcome Edward" he said patting my shoulder as I released him.

"Just do me three favours" he laughed.

"What's that?"

"One, look after my daughter in law and grandchild" he chuckled.

"Two, don't be afraid to ask for help, your mother and I are always here for you if you ever need us"

"And three, don't tell your brothers, I can't afford to buy another two apartments" he laughed.

I couldn't help but chuckle with him. This night could not get any better I grinned at myself.

"Now if you will excuse me Edward I have got a lot of papers to sign and I don't want to be late home, your mother would kill me if I was late two nights in a row" he chuckled as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Thanks dad" I said again before I left.

I quickly walked back through the hallways till I past the elevator, I was that ecstatic right now I just wanted to keep moving so I decided to run up the three flights of stairs to Bella's ward.

I walked through the hallway that was now in darkness all the lights were out apart from the reception desk and the nurse's stations. I gently pushed the door open and fount my love asleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful I quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed. I carefully covered her up with the blankets that had slipped off and crawled into a space next to her. I wanted to be as close to her as I could she rolled over and nestled under my chin as I stroked her side.

"Don't eat the dirt" she muttered

I couldn't help but laugh as she talked to herself.

"Too many rainbows" she grumbled again.

I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hand with my other hand.

"Shh my love" I soothed her.

"Edward"

"Yes love it's me"

She lifted her head up to meet my gaze.

"Where were you?" she pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

I couldn't help but smirk at her pout and grab her bottom lip with my teeth. I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip as she opened her mouth. The fire in my mouth ignited as I massaged my tongue with hers. I let out a moan as her hands found their way up as she pulled on my hair.

I pulled her close to me as we heard a loud bang that made us both look in the same direction. We couldn't contain our laugh as we looked at the metal pole that held her drip lying on the floor.

"Oops" she said laughing into her hand.

I chuckled with her then climbed off the bed and picked it back up.

"Isabella Swan what are you like?" I chuckled putting it back in the original place.

"You never answered my question" she reminded me as I sat on the end of the bed this time.

"Farther talk"

I couldn't help but smile at my answer because now I was going to fit into that category, and the best part was being able to receive a gift on father's day instead of buying for my own.

"Charlie got to you then" she whispered.

"And Carlisle, but don't worry everything went well, with both parents "I laughed.

"Which reminds me..."

I stood up and pulled out the key from my back pocket then sat back down and handed it to her. She took it and examined it the same way I did.

"What does it open?"

"The door to our new apartment"


	23. Stolen Dreams

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO - STOLEN DREAMS**

**BELLA POV**

It has been five days now since I was released from hospital. School didn't start for another two weeks but I decided to catch up early on some on my assignments. I sat cross legged on the floor and spread open books around me as I wrote in my notebook on my lap about different species of birds for Biology.

Edward and I have become inseparable and he has become more protective over me since we found out about the pregnancy. He objects even when I try to carry a few books around the house. The day after I had left the hospital we had called everybody who we wanted to know around for dinner at Edwards's house where we broke the news. I was surprised that I didn't turn deaf by the amount of screams of joy that ricocheted off the walls. Rosalie, Alice and Esme didn't stop crying and was already planning a baby shower. The guys were shocked but just gave Edward a pat on the back and made sly comments like 'Your under the thumb now bro'.

I couldn't help but smile when Rosalie and Alice noticed my engagement ring. There was so much squealing at one point I had to lock myself in the bathroom just to get away from them. All night they dropped little hints to Emmett and Jasper but by the end of the night they both had defeated faces so I knew Emmett or Jasper didn't get the hint.

Being my best friend Rose wanted to get me the first gift so yesterday she surprised me with a pair of little pink booties with teddy bears on them. I told her that it would be a couple of months before we found out the sex of the baby but she just smiled and pulled out another matching pair but this time they were blue. I didn't want to crush her mood by telling her that Edwards parents had already given us the first gift of an apartment so I just let her have her moment.

We haven't told anybody about the apartment yet and I have yet to see it myself but Edward said it was big so we wouldn't have any problems finding space. We planned to move in there a few months before the baby is due so we could pick a bedroom out of the apparently four bedrooms there was and turn it into a nursery for the baby.

Rosalie and Alice have planned a congratulations party for tonight so they have gone to Port Angeles to buy all the essentials. I wouldn't surprise me if they squeezed in a few clothes stores and now a baby store on the way around so I opted to stay at home. I remembered the last time I went clothes shopping with Rosalie I could barely keep up with her so throwing Alice in the mix would do more damage to me than I could even imagine.

After hours of arguing I managed to persuade Edward to go out with his brothers for a few hours so they could share some male bonding without any girls. He decided that he would only go out with them if they didn't go too far that way if anything was to happen he would only be a few minutes away. We agreed that I was to keep my phone on me at all times so if I needed anything he would be back in a heartbeat.

Charlie was at work so now it was just me, sitting in the house, alone. I looked down onto my notes and smiled. Not at my notes but what my notes were covering up, my belly.

"I'm not alone" I whispered to myself stroking my flat stomach.

I pushed my notebook off my lap and gathered up my books then replaced them back on the shelf. I grabbed a clean towel out the laundry basket on the top of the landing and walked into the bathroom. I took a long shower and lathered myself in strawberry shampoo, I don't know why I did it but I washed my stomach twice as if I was trying to wash _it_. I laughed at myself as I shut the water off and dried myself.

I walked into my room and grabbed some clean clothes which consisted of a pair of jeans and a blue cashmere sweater. I blow dried my hair and let it fall over my back. My phone buzzed on the side table as I placed my hair brush back on the counted and ran over and flipped it up.

"Hello"

"We agreed that you would take your phone everywhere with you?"

"I was in the shower" I laughed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to buy you a waterproof phone" he laughed back.

"Very funny"

"I'm being serious" he laughed again.

"Edward you better not" I called his bluff.

"I miss you so much" he sighed into the phone.

"I miss you too"

"Edward get off that phone now!" I heard Emmett shout in the back ground.

"Shut it!" Edward laughed.

"I love you" he sighed again.

"I love you too"

"Bella I was just...OI YOU!" He shouted the last part. I had to move the phone away from ear as it hurt. I heard a bit of ruffling and Edward cursing.

"Put me down Emmett!" he shouted. His voice got quieter with each word.

"I'm sorry mam but Edward can't come to phone right now he is a bit tied up" Jasper laughed in a country accent.

"Hi Jasper and ok just tell him that I'm fine and have a nice day"

"Will do mam have a pleasant day yourself".

I flipped the phone down and put it in my pocket.

After spending an hour doing some launder and light cleaning I decided to take a drive. I did enjoy spending some time on my own but after a few hours I must admit I got board of my own company. We weren't running low on food but I thought I would just swing by the Thriftway just to top up on the essentials because we were running low on milk and coffee. I left the house and climbed into my truck that had got fixed last week thanks my dad and my handy mechanic friend Jacob.

"Jacob" I almost shouted as I started the engine up.

How can I have forgotten about him? I doubt my farther has said anything to him in a way I hope he hasn't because I would only want Jacob to find out from me directly. Groceries can wait, Jacob cant. I reversed out my drive and began the journey to La Push.

It took me thirty minutes to get there because I got lost about one mile in when I turned off the highway. Jacobs's house was situation on the east side of the reservation but me being me took a left and I had to back track for ten minutes. His house finally came into light from all the trees that surrounded it.

His house still looked the same from years ago, if you could even call it a house it was more like a cabin. The one storey cabin was covered in flat mahogany wood, there was two identical windows that faces the front of the house with the log door snuggled between them that was connected to a ramp with wooden railing leading from the door to the gravel in front of the house. There was a huge barn behind the back of the house that had being converted into a workshop where Jacob used to fix up old cars and bikes.

I parked up outside and walked the short distant up the railed ramp. I knocked the door and played with the sleeve of my sweater as I waited for an answer. The door opened revelling Billy in his wheelchair.

"Isabella, isn't this a surprise" he beamed.

"Hi Billy"

"Is your dad with you?" he said looking behind me.

"No sorry... em... Is Jacob in?"

"His in the workshop" he informed me as I turned around.

"Thanks" I said walking back down the railing.

I walked along the side of the house and across the open field towards the barn. I heard the sound of an engine running as I entered.

Jacobs's legs were sticking out under his truck. I couldn't help but kick his leg with my foot.

"Pass me a number two dad"

I looked around for a tool and passed him the first thing I found.

"Wrong one dad I need a number two"

That sounded so wrong on so many levels. I covered my mouth so he couldn't hear me laugh. I took the tool off him and passed him another random tool.

"Dad, you idiot" he huffed as he rolled out on the trolley beneath him.

"Bella!" his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Dad, No, Idiot, Defiantly Not" I chuckled.

"Sorry Bells" he apologized standing up.

He was topless and all his upper body was covered in black oil splats and his hair...

"You cut your hair?"

"Oh yeah, it looks stupid I know"

His long black hair was gone and was replaced by short spikes.

"No it doesn't it looks nice"

"Thanks" he half heartedly said.

"I would give you a hug but.." he looked down at himself.

"Yeah you can just stay there" I laughed at him.

"Is _HE_ here with you" he said emphasising the word he.

"No"

"That's a first" he snorted

"So what do I owe the pleasure" he asked bringing me back to why I was here in the first place.

I folded my arms and took in a deep breath in and out before I began.

"Well I have some news" I whispered and paused.

"Yes" he folded his arms and matched my stance.

"And I thought that beings as you are my friend you should know" I paused again.

"Go on" he nodded.

"First just promise me that you will not go off on one if I tell you"

He rolled his eyes and leaned up against his truck with his arms still folded.

"Bella just tell me" he huffed

"Not until you promise" I protested.

"Fine I promise" he rolled his eyes again.

"Well first, I'm engaged" I whispered.

He suddenly found the floor more interesting to look at than me so I gathered he didn't like what he just heard.

"And" he said still looking at the floor.

"And what?"

"You said first" He said looking up back to me "I figured the second one might be worse than the first one, they always are."

I gulped and paused was pregnancy worst than getting married? I think not! I knew he would be mad but I just had to tell him.

"And, I'm pregnant"

"Ha ha" he snorted shaking his head laughing.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him.

"You got me Bella that was a good one" he started clapping.

"I'm being serious Jacob!" I almost shouted at him.

"Nice try" he started laughing louder.

"Stop laughing at me!" I shouted

He shook his head and wiped his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry Bells, come on just tell me the truth".

I can't believe he actually thinks I'm lying does he really think of me becoming a mother is funny? Was I not mature enough to have a child? Again I think not!

"I am telling you the truth, why is that so hard for you to believe!" I waved my hands around in the air like a crazy person.

"Because you have to have sex to become pregnant" he laughed again.

I couldn't help but laugh at his answer.

"Edward is my fiancé Jacob, what do you think we do all night just sit down and hold hands" I snorted at him.

That sure did wipe that smile off his face.

"And besides your smart enough not to let yourself get knocked up by an infatuation" he said as his eye brows pulled down.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me"

My blood was boiling how can he even think that low of me did he really think that I just slept with him and it meant nothing? That what Edward and I share was nothing more than an infatuation and we didn't feel anything for each other?

"I can't believe I came all the way down here just for you to insult me and my life!" I spat at him.

I watched as the colour drained from his face turning it white.

"Oh my god, you're serious"

It was like the reality had struck home and he was finally realising what I was telling him was true.

"Yes Jake, welcome back to earth!" I sarcastically spat.

Just like before I watched the colour to his face return but this time it kept flowing turning his face bright red. His fists were in balls as his body locked up. I covered my ears to the sound of a huge growl that I soon realised it came from Jacobs mouth.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID BELLA!" he shouted at me.

I stood there in shock as he walked up to me closing the distance between us.

"Your eighteen years old for Christ sake!"

"Jake" I whispered taking a step back

"Your practically just a child yourself, how do you know that he isn't going to run out on you and leave you to bring up that thing by yourself!"

Thing? Thing? How dare he call it a thing?

"IT IS NOT A THING!" I shouted squaring up to him.

"IT is a baby, IT is a child, IT is a human being, and IT has thoughts and feeling like everybody else, YOU however do not!" I spat.

"Do you really think his going to stay with you after you have had a kid, what makes you think he won't leave Bella? He can leave at anytime and begin HIS life all over again! You can't, if things get too much to handle and you can't cope, you can't just up and leave whenever YOU want!"

"He will never leave me" I whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves me" I whispered tiring to chock back the tears.

I walked out the barn and across the field as fast as my legs could carry me, I almost made it to my truck before I felt a hand pull me back and spin me around.

"We aren't finished yet!" he growled.

"We are finished Jacob, on all levels we are FINISHED!" I shouted the last part.

I snatched my arm away and continued walking until I found myself spinning around again.

"Let go of me!" I shouted snatching my arm away but he only held it tighter.

"Bella I'm sorry I just ..."

"You just what Jake?" he paused and looked down at the floor.

"I love you" he whispered looking at me with tears in his eyes.

Somehow I knew all along that Jacob loved me more than just a friend but I didn't want to admit it to myself because once you do there not your friend anymore. Jacob and I had become friends due to an unusual circumstance and we have been through so much together just to throw it all away because one of us has got feeling for the other.

"I'm sorry Jake but I don't"

He dropped my arm without saying a word. I knew then that we would never get the friendship back that we once had because he was in love with me and no matter how hard he tried he would not accept the fact that I was with Edward now and forever.

"Goodbye Jake" I squeezed out over the lump in my throat.

He still didn't say anything instead he just dropped to his knees and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry "I whispered before I turned around and climbed into my truck.

I started my tuck up and drove away as fast as I could not letting myself look back in the rear view mirror. I made sure I was out of sight before I let the tears flow.

I decided to stop off at the Thriftway after all because I wasn't in the mood to go home and be alone. My phone buzzed just as I pulled up inside the parking lot to the store. I reached inside my pocket and flipped it up.

"Hello"

"Hi beautiful" just the voice I wanted to hear.

"Hi Edward" I said climbing out the truck.

"Were on our way back now" he informed me.

"Ok but I'm at the store I'm just going to top up on some stuff"

There was a slight pause as I heard muffled voices.

"Emmett's going to drop me off there to meet you" he informed me again.

"Ok"

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms" I could almost picture his cheeky smile which made me smile in return.

"Your such a girl" Emmett laughed in the background.

"Ok see you soon" I couldn't help but laugh along with Emmett's statement.

"I love you"

"Love you too" I flipped the phone down and walked through the parking lot into the store.

I grabbed a basket as I knew I wasn't going to need much then wondered around the aisles grabbing the essentials like milk, eggs and bread. I smiled as I passed the baby aisle there were so many different types of diapers, creams, wipes, and food I wouldn't even know where to start. I couldn't help but pick up a baby bib with the words 'Daddies Little Munchkin' I placed it in my basket and headed towards the till. The cashier gave me a confusing look as she scanned the bid through the till I didn't let it bother me as I packed it away with the groceries. I left the shop and walked through the parking lot back to my truck. I felt a pair of arms carefully wrap around my waist as I was about to open the door.

"Hello beautiful"

I spun around to the sound of his voice and smiled at his cheeky grin.

"Hi" I said bringing my lips to his.

He cupped my face as we kissed each other passionately. I felt myself lean back onto the side of my truck as we both gasped for air as he pulled away.

"Tut Tut" he said shaking his head.

"What" I smiled.

"Let me take that for you" he said taking the grocery bag off me.

"It's just a bag it's not even heavy" I pointed out to him.

"Still I just want to take precocious" he smirked.

I couldn't argue with that the first stage of pregnancy was the most delicate because anything could cause a miscarriage. I frowned at myself thinking back what happened earlier with Jacob. Stress is the main reason why many women have miscarriages. How can I have let myself get that wound up? What if me screaming and shouting caused my baby any harm? Jacob was right about one thing I was stupid. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to jeopardise mine and Edwards's chance of happiness.

"Bella are you alright" he said cupping my face again.

"Yes sorry I just em... I got you something" I said quickly changing the subject.

I searched the grocery bag and found what I was looking for. I pulled it out and held it out in front of him. His eyes lit up like he had just sin the biggest sparkling diamond in the world. His grin was as wide as mine was.

"Bella, my love, thank you" he said kissing the top of my head.

"You're welcome"

"Something so small can be so satisfying" he smiled taking it from my hands.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked putting the bib gentle back in the bag.

Milk, check, Eggs, check, Bread, check Coffee.. I smacked the front of my head.

"I forgot the coffee be right back" I said kissing his cheek.

"Wait ill come with..."

"Don't worry I will be fine" I reassured him. He nodded then I started walking through the parking lot again.

"I love you" I heard him shout behind me.

I stopped and turned around to blow him a kiss but that idea soon disappears as his body tensed up. All the colour drained from his face as he stared at me in despair. The grocery bag plummeted to the floor as he started running in slow motion towards me.

"BELLA!" his voice sounded disoriented.

I felt myself being hoisted up onto something then I heard a huge crack before I came to a halt and rolled back down off what ever had hit me. I closed my eyes as I felt the solid concrete come up to meet me.

"OH GOD BELLA NO!" I heard my name begin screamed. I felt myself being flipped around as my head was now balanced on something.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" His voice was filled with anguish. My head started to ach as I felt my body start to shake.

"Bella, love stay with me I'm here!"

What was he talking about I am going to stay with him? I felt rain drops start to fall on my face.

"Bella, please don't leave me" he wept.

'I'm not going to leave you' I tried to say but I couldn't find my voice. I felt a warm liquid substance against my head as the pain intensified. I heard other gasps and screams that made my head hurt more.

"I'm so sorry she just came out of nowhere..." I heard another voice stutter.

"Edward" I coughed.

I remembered back to the time in the jewellery store and I recognised the taste in my mouth instantly. The mixture of rust and salt could have been none other then blood.

"Yes my love I'm here, please stay with me, please" he wept again.

The aches and pains started to subside along with the pain in my head. I felt so tired like I could sleep forever. Was this it? Was this the end? Is this the moment I would finally be reunited with my mother? If that was true then I prayed to god that he would give me the strength to open my eyes so I could see my angels beautiful face one last time before I was ripped out of his arms.

"Please Bella I am nothing without you, you can't leave me"

Could Edward live on without me? Without the child I stole from him? Would he be able to move on and start a new beginning? So many questions bombarded my mind and so little answers to them.

"Bella my love, open your eyes, please Bella look at me"

As if like magic my eyes fluttered open to the sound of his pleas. Only one thought came to mind when I looked into his anguished filled eyes and sin the tiny rivers of tears form. In the end it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away. I closed my eyes and listened to hisinconsolable sobs as my body went dormant. This was the end, the end of my life but his was just beginning... I could only hope.


	24. House Of Cards

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE – HOUSE OF CARDS**

**EDWARD POV**

Black or white I asked myself holding up two different coloured shirts in front of my wardrobe mirror. White I nodded to myself. I put my shirt on and pulled out a pair of black jeans. The only thing to stay permanent on me lately was my huge grin but today it disappeared, purely because today I was forbidden to see my Bella. I hated spending time away from my Bella especially now that she is pregnant. The first stages of pregnancy was the most sensitive part because so many things could go wrong, I was petrified that something would happen.

"Edward are you coming or what?" Jasper shouted from down stairs.

"Just a sec" I shouted back.

Bella had persuaded me to take the day off as being Mr. Protector and spend some quality time with my brothers. I was reluctant at first but I thought I would be best just to give her some time to herself which in my eyes in any relationship is healthy. We came to an agreement that she would keep her phone on her at all times and I would only go out if we stayed close to town so if anything happens I was only going to be a few minutes away from her. I couldn't even imagine being more than a few seconds away from her let alone a few minutes so I knew this day would bring dread.

Every one of my thoughts was of my Bella and my baby. I pouted looking in the mirror as I put my shoes on.

"Edward!"

"IM COMING!" I huffed grabbing my jacket.

I left my room and started to walk down the stairs.

"Edward" Emmett shouted above me.

I looked up to see him leaning over the third floor banister.

"What"

"Have you seen my duffle bag anywhere I can't find it?"

"Why do you want that for?"

"I'm staying at Rose's after the party tonight" he informed me.

Rose and Alice were planning a congratulations party tonight so they were in Port Angeles buying the essentials for it. Thinking of Port Angeles...

"Try looking where you left it last"

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my car keys. I threw them up to him and watched his face light up as if his brain just turned on a light switch.

"Trunk" he beamed descending the stairs.

I got to the ground floor as Emmett flew past me and out the front door.

"You two take longer that women to get ready" Jasper snorted in the hallway.

"Chill out, it takes time to look this good" I laughed running my fingers through my hair.

"Where are we going any way?" I asked

"For dinner and a drink I think"

I couldn't help but laugh at his answer.

"Emmett's turning more into a girl than I am" I snorted to myself.

"Speak for yourself bro" Emmett howled with laughter coming into the living room.

He was flaunting a white teddy bear that was cuddling a smaller teddy bear in front of it. Balanced between them was a single white rose that had now faded and died. My eyes widened as I recognised it straight away. I had brought it for Bella at the store the day Emmett and Rose had a fight. I had placed it in my trunk but somehow had totally forgotten about it. I had brought it for her because every time she would look at it, it would remind her that I would always stand by her side and protect her no matter what, and the white Rose symbolised her spirit, she was the most perfect, pure, gentle and most beautiful creature I have ever met in my life.

Somehow every conversation or situation would revert back to her. I was right this day would be dreadful. I glared at him and snatched it out of his hand and took the withered rose out and discarded it as he quietly laughed behind me. I felt the urge to stick my tongue out to him like a five year old but I thought I would go for the thought guy approach.

"Ill give you something to laugh about" I glared at him.

"For god sake will you to just hurry up already" Jasper huffed folding his arms.

Emmett continued laughing as he ascended the stairs. I placed the teddy bear on the book shelf in the living room so I wouldn't forget to give it her the next time I sin her.

"So where are we going to eat, the Bloated Toad?"

"Please" he laughed rolling his eyes.

The Bloated Toad was the only diner in forks, the food was barely digestible so I couldn't agree more with Jaspers dislike of the place.

"There's a new restaurant place that's opened just outside of town call La Bella Italia" He smirked.

There it was again another reminder. I had to speak to her just to hear her voice. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my phone and called her.

The phone rang out and went to voicemail. I ended the call and tried again but still the same. Worry washed over me as she didn't answer the third time. What had happened? Why isn't she answering her phone? All these thoughts ran through my head as I walked into the hallway and tried for the fourth time.

"Finally" Jasper huffed as Emmett came down the stairs.

"Hello" she answered. Relief filtered through out my body to the sound of her voice.

"We agreed that you would take your phone everywhere with you?"

"I was in the shower" she laughed. Just the sound of her laugh made me laugh in return.

"Looks like I'm going to have to buy you a waterproof phone"

"Get off that phone now" Emmett whispered to low for Bella to hear.

"Very funny"

"I'm being serious" I teased her.

"Edward you better not"

Emmett tried to grab the phone off me but I backed up and swung around under his arm.

"I miss you so much" I sighed. Just hearing her voice made me want to see her.

"I miss you too"

"Edward get off that phone now!" Emmett shouted.

"Shut it!" I growled at him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bella I was just... OI YOU" Emmett came up from behind me and snatched the phone off me throwing it to Jasper. He lifted me up over his shoulder.

"Put me down Emmett!" I shouted as he walked out the front door and down the steps.

"EMMETT" I growled.

He put me down at the foot off his truck. Just in time for me to punch him in the shoulder.

"OUCH" He groaned holding his shoulder.

"Serves you right" I grinned at him.

Jasper jogged down the steps and tossed my phone to me.

"She said yes we could hire some exotic dancers for the party tonight" he smirked at me climbing in the front seat.

"So immature" I shook my head climbing in the back seat.

"I'm joking bro she said she's fine and have a nice day"

That sounded more like my Bella I smiled to myself as we began to drive.

Jasper was right the restaurant was only fifteen minutes away outside of town .The restaurant was indeed fancy it contained elegant cream fabricated tables with matching chairs that matched the neutral white, gold and cream decor. There wasn't a piece of wood or an old table booth in sight and they defiantly served better food than the Bloated Toad. The only thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was Emmett.

"I'm sure one of the waiters could get you a shovel instead of a fork" I snorted at him.

Emmett was such a pig on so many levels it was unreal, I'm sure he only chose to come here just so he could embarrass me. Jasper on the other hand had table manners.

"So, wen is my yittle brova goin to et married" Emmett perked up.

"I'm sorry I can't understand what you're saying through all that half eaten cow rolling around in your wide open trap" I snorted at him.

"He asked when his little brother was going to get married" Jasper informed me.

"Well it's good to know one of us can speak retard" I laughed.

"Do you want to feel the end of my fork" He laughed back.

"After graduation"

"Sooner rather than later?" he stated, it was more like a question.

"Yes Jasper as soon as possible, if I could have it my way then I would get married tomorrow"

"How do you know you are ready?"

"You just do, I love Bella with all my heart she is all I think about from the second I wake up to the second I go to sleep, I have never loved or wanted anything so much in my life" I admitted to him.

"Wow" he paused sitting back on his chair "So I guess that means I will have to get Alice a ring then" he smirked.

"And me" Emmett laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with them. I was glad that I had came out with brothers to catch up even thought our partners weren't here, they were who we ever seem to talk about. Emmett, Jasper and I were completely opposite from each other but we were all blinded by the same thing, love.

After spending nearly two hours in there which included twenty minutes tiring to drag Emmett away from the desert table we finally decided to leave. As soon as I got into the back seat my phone was already out dialling her number.

"Hello"

"Hi beautiful"

"Hi Edward"

"Were on our way back now"

"Ok but I'm at the store I'm just going to top up on some stuff"

"Drop me off at the Thriftway" I told Emmett as I covered the phone with my hand.

There was no point going to hers if she was out and besides I didn't like the idea of her carrying heavy grocery bags all by herself.

"Emmett's going to drop me off there to meet you"

"Ok"

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms" I smiled.

"Your such a girl" Emmett laughed in the front seat.

I reached over and pinched his shoulder in the same place I punched it earlier. He groaned and glared at me in the rear view mirror.

"Ok see you soon" she laughed. She must have heard Emmett's sarcastic statement.

"I love you"

"Love you too" she replied before she hung up.

"That hurt" Emmett groaned.

"Who's the girl now" I laughed at him.

"I'll get you back for that later" He laughed with me.

We arrived across the border in no time and within minutes we were already outside the store's parking lot. I noticed Bella's truck straight away as I climbed out of Emmett's truck.

"Laters" Emmett and Jasper both said at the same time.

"Later" I said closing the door.

Emmett made a u-turn and sped off in the direction of our house. I smiled as I spotted Bella walking through the parking lot towards her truck but my smile disappeared when I spotted the grocery bag she was holding next to her. I jogged up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist as she reached her truck.

"Hello beautiful" I whispered.

She spun around in my arms and smiled.

"Hi" she said leaning up.

I cupped her face and kissed her with all the love I had inside me. I missed her so much today it hurt. I leaned in and pressed her against the truck kissing her more forcefully like this was the last kiss I would ever receive off her. I had to pull away and gasp for air.

"Tut Tut" I shook my head.

"What" she smiled.

"Let me take that for you" I said taking the grocery bag off her.

"It's just a bag it's not even heavy" she protested

"Still I just want to take precocious" I smirked.

The bag wasn't heavy to me but someone of Bella's form and in her condition it would have been heavy for them. I couldn't help but notice that was dazed or somewhat deep in thought.

"Bella are you alright" I stroked her cheek with my free hand.

"Yes sorry I just em... I got you something" she told me.

She leaned up into the grocery back and pulled out a small white piece of fabric. She opened it flat and held it up in front of me. It was a baby bib with the words 'Daddies Little Munchkin' on it.

I couldn't help but grin wide, it was so beautiful and thoughtful of her and not to mention cute. Excitement washed over me again to the thought of me having a child it was almost too surreal to believe.

"Bella, my love, thank you" I couldn't help but kiss the top of her forehead

"You're welcome"

"Something so small can be so satisfying" I smiled taking it from her.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked placing it gentle back in the bag.

She smacked the top of her forehead with her palm.

"I forgot the coffee be right back" she huffed kissing me quickly on the check.

"Wait ill come with..."

"Don't worry I will be fine" she protested again.

So stubborn I smiled to myself as she walked off again through the parking lot.

"I love you" I shouted.

I expected her to either shout it back or to just brush it off but instead she stopped and turned around.

Oh God...

That's where I sin it, a car coming head on with my love. My whole body went stiff and before I knew it the grocery bag slipped from my fingers and I felt myself lung towards her.

"BELLA!" I shouted with all the breath I had inside of me.

As if I was watching a movie she was on top of the bonnet hitting the wind shield. The car came to a complete halt as she rolled back down and hit the ground.

"OH GOD BELLA NO!" I screamed collapsing down next to her. I flipped her broken body around and balanced her head in my lap. Her eyes were closed like she was a sleeping angel.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I shouted to anybody that was there.

"Bella, love stay with me I'm here!" I chocked through my tears that were now streaming down my face.

"Bella, please don't leave me" I cradled her in my arms and pulled her close to me.

Her blood, our baby's blood soaked through my white shirt.

"I'm so sorry she just came out of nowhere..." I heard someone say.

I didn't know if anybody else was around us and I didn't care.

"Edward" She coughed my name as blood spewed out of her mouth.

"Yes my love I'm here, please stay with me, please" I stuttered over the lump in my throat.

My Bella, my love, my life was dying in my arms as was I.

"Please Bella I am nothing without you, you can't leave me"

I just wanted to see her eyes, to see if there was a glimpse of hope still left in them.

"Bella my love, open your eyes, please Bella look at me"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked straight into my eyes. Even though her face or body didn't move I almost felt her smile with her eyes. Maybe there was hope after all? She wasn't going to die? As quickly as she opened her eyes they shut again.

"Bella... please stay with me open your eyes... please" I begged her

"No, No, NO, NO NO!" I held her tighter as I felt her body relax.

"Bella, please you can't leave me, please!" I pleaded with her.

I sucked in the all the air that surrounded me into my chest and I let out the biggest growl I could as I rocked her back and forth in my arms. This was not happening? I told myself. My life was falling down around me like a house made from a deck of cards and I was sitting right at the bottom of the pile in ruins.

"Bella" I wept into her blood soaked hair.

"EDWARD!" a familiar voice shouted.

"You need to stay awake my love, for me, for us, for our baby. You can't let us die Bella, please"

"EDWARD" I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder.

"Edward let me look at her" I heard him again.

I felt the hand on my shoulder let go and come around in front of me towards Bella's arm.

"DONT TOUCH HER SHES MINE!" I growled.

He pulled his hand away and replaced it back on my shoulder.

"Edward" his voice was calm now.

I looked up into the eyes of my farther.

"Dad" I choked

"Yes Edward it's me I need to examine her please" he pleaded with me.

"Blood, so much blood"

"Edward please" he pleaded again.

I sat there frozen as I placed his plea's in my head I was too afraid to let her go in case she was gone forever.

"Please" his voice was no more than a whisper.

I loosened my grip and somehow managed to stand up and back away to give him some space. My legs didn't even feel like mine, nothing felt like mine anymore. I stared blankly at my broken heart that lay on the floor. Shattered, bloody and broken.

I had failed...

I had failed to protect her, to protect my child.


	25. Leap Of Faith

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR – LEAP OF FAITH**

**EDWARD POV**

"Edward we need to get her to hospital now!" my dad spoke.

I stood there not able to move my body or to even speak. I watched as the paramedics put a neck brace on her and strapped her to a stretcher then they loaded her in the back of the ambulance.

"Come with me son"

My dad took my arm and guided me in the back of the ambulance and sat me down. My eyes didn't leave her as I felt the ambulance start to move.

"Edward look at me" his voice was calm.

I slowly turned my head away from my love and stared into his eyes. He looked blurry due to all the tears that had spilled out.

"Edward she will be alright" he told me with confidence in his voice.

"But my child won't be" I choked. There was a slight pause and that's all it took for new tears to come.

"Edward, I will do whatever it takes to save her and your child, she will be alright" he reassured me again in an even firmer voice this time.

All I wanted to do was to believe him but my worst fears kept devouring my hopes.

"It can't rain all the time" he whispered before turning his attention back to Bella.

Few little words had so much meaning. My parents use to say that to me every time I felt down or something bad happened.

I turned my gaze back at Bella, she looked so peaceful like she was sleeping what I wouldn't give just to hear her speak like she used to whilst she slept.

"Bella my love please open your eyes for me" I gently asked.

I took her hand into mine and kissed the top of it, I gently entwined my fingers around with hers in the hope that if not my voice would wake her then my touch would.

"Bella 'm here" I whispered.

I felt a volt of electricity surge through my hand all the way up to the top of my arm as she squeezed my hand.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me"

Another surge when through me as she squeezed again.

"Bella... I'm here, I love you, and everything's going to be alright"

My love was holding on, she wasn't going to give up.

"Bella my love, please hold on for us" I kissed her hand again.

This time there were no surges.

Before I knew it we were at the hospital. My dad jumped out along with the paramedics and ran wheeling my love into the emergency room. I quickly followed suit up and down the hallways until I got to the entrance of ICU.

"Edward go to my office and stay there till I come for you, do you understand" my dad said with an authority voice.

Before I could protest he was gone and so was my love. I stood there outside the door as the receptionist gawked at me probably considering whether or not I would obey my father's commands or waltz into their without permission.

I knew there was absolutely nothing I could do and I would probably only get in the way so I turned around and headed back down the hallways to his office. I entered his office and slammed the door behind me. Before I could comprehend what was happening I was on my knees. I pulled at my hair and rocked back and forth.

"Bella" I wept through my tears.

The last word she spoke was my name, my name covered in her blood, our baby's blood.

"Please god" I pulled at my hair again.

"Please help me, oh god please help me" My voice was no more than a whisper.

"Please don't take them away from me" I cried.

Nausea shot through my stomach as I held my hands out in front of my face. My bloodstained hands that was covered in my angel's blood, my baby's blood.

It was my fault, it was all my fault I should have gone with her, I shouldn't have never let her go back for some stupid coffee, I shouldn't have shouted I love you! I screamed in my head.

I refused to believe that all the good thing that have happened to me ever since I met Bella was god's way of taunting me for such a short space of time before ripping it from my hands in the blink of an eye.

'It can't rain all the time' my father's word rang in my head. Maybe it was his words that kept me holding onto the hope that she will be fine because even in the darkest times light will eventually find its way through.

As if out of now where I found the strength to stand up but all I could do was pace up and down the room scratching at my hands to try and clean them.

She will be fine I told myself. Dad told me she will be fine, so she will be. Bella is strong, she will fight for us, and she won't give up. That means that I can't give up either, we will get through this together. I clung to that glimmer of hope with two hands now. If Bella was strong enough to hold on than so was I.

Without another thought I took off out the door faster than a bolt of lightning. I needed to know what was happening, I needed to see her. I almost ran through the hallways back down to the Intensive care unit.

"Sir you can't go through there" the receptionist told me.

I walked straight past her without even glancing at her and forced my way through the double doors. I walked through the hallways aimlessly searching until I came to a halt at a window that looked into an operating room.

A crowd of people dressed in scrubs hovered over a table in the middle of the room, it only took one glance at a tall blonde man to realised I was in the right place. I glanced down at the table and there she was. Her life, my life and our child's life was in the hands of my father.

As if he heard my thoughts he looked up from his paperwork straight to the window. He placed his chart down and walked over to the door. He opened it halfway and peered out to me.

"Edward I told you to stay in my office!" he almost shouted at me.

"I'm sorry, I just need to know"

"She's still alive Edward that's all I can say right now"

She was alive, she was holding on after all.

"Please just be patient" he voice was now lower.

"Please dad, please save her" my voice cracked.

"I will Edward, I will"

It only took the sound of two loud beeps for him to spin back around.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" one of the other doctors shouted.

"GET OUT OF HERE EDWARD!" he shouted at me.

Before I knew what was happening he was already back inside hovering over her.

"Defibrillating 120, clear" he said putting two defibrillators onto her chest.

I heart plummeted into the pit of my stomach as her body jolted up and down. I felt more tears roll down my face and soaked the top of my shirt as I watched her heart rate monitor flat line.

"Defibrillating 160 clear"

I dropped my head and squeezed my eyes shut as he did it to her again. I couldn't bear to watch it anymore.

"Defibrillating 180 clear"

I looked back up and my eyes were glued to the monitor as my dad did compressions on her lifeless body.

"Bella!" I sobbed stretching one hand out on to the window.

A perfect straight line from the monitor penetrated my eyes right into the depth of my soul. I felt my heart stop and the feeling of emptiness engulfed me.

She was dead...

My angel was dead...

He didn't save her...

My jaw locked into place as my body started to convulse. My fists clenched up and without thinking I punched the window. I hit then window with that much force hundreds of cracks spayed out from every direction like a snowflake.

"LIAR!" was the only word that rippled out of my chest.

"Edward" he whispered looking through the cracked window.

Before I knew it was running back down the hallway.

"Edward She's..!"

"GO TO HELL" I spat forcing open the double doubles.

"EDWARD!" I heard him yell but it sounded more like a whisper from far away as I ran.

I didn't stop, I ran as fast as I could out the ICU and down the hallways to the exit. I bumped into everyone knocking them out the way like skittles in a bowling alley but I didn't care I just kept running, even when I got into the parking lot I just ran, to only place I knew I could escape, my hideaway. I didn't know how long I was running for but I knew I would not stop running till I got there.

My run turned into jogging which quickly changed to walking as I got to the pillow of trees that concealed our Meadow. The sun was just setting as I entered creating an array of colors to leak all over the sky like ink splodges. I was panting and my body was still shaking from all the adrenaline I had inside of me.

I slowly walked over to flower beds and fell to my knees on the patch of broken flower petals where Bella and I had once lay together. I didn't think it was possible for a person to shed so many tears but mine somehow subsided.

"Bella" I whispered her name picking up a handful of flowers.

I squeezed them in my fist until they ripped and died before they fell out of my hand and floated back down to the ground. Just like the flowers everything else that was precious to me and had meaning in my life crumbled in my hands.

I somehow managed to pull myself up and drag my feet to the edge of the cliff. I looked down upon the tiny suburb of Forks and imagined what all the familiar faces I have came to know and love throughout my life were doing as I stood up here watching over them like I was playing god.

Sleeping? Working? Shopping? Going out with friends? Making love? Taking care of their children? Whatever they were doing didn't matter to me at all, nothing mattered to me anymore. Before Bella came along, my life had no meaning, and now she was gone I had no reason for existing.

I have no feelings or tears left to shed, and I have no heart to love another because it was dead along with my Bella and my baby.

I closed my eyes and opened my arms then smiled as the gentle breeze sent shivers down my spine creating images of my angel cradling our child behind my eye lids.

When something catches fire, all that is left is ashes. I used to think that was true about everything families, friends and feeling. But now I know that when you find true love them two people are meant to be together forever, nothing can keep them apart, not even death. When two hearts collide with each other they are bound to each other for eternity and that bond can never be broken.

I used to think that when people walk away from you, you should let them go, because your destiny is never tied to anybody who leaves you, it doesn't mean there bad people it just means that their part in your story was over. But Bella didn't choose to go willingly she was taken from me so how could I just let her go?

One thing I knew for sure was that my life was a story, a story of friendship and love. Whether or not I choose to see the harsh light of day or take the leap of faith, that was a different story all together...

**THE END**


	26. Epilogue  The Wrath Of Hades

**EPILOGUE **

**THE WRATH OF HADES**

**BELLA POV**

I opened my eyes to the sound of my mother's voice calling to me. I tried not to trip on the tiny little flowers that pulled at my white dress as I made my way over to a white bench. She looked so radiant sitting there in her flowing white knee length dress. How long have I Yearned to see that smile again, to hear her call my name.

"Mommy" I whispered.

My voice sounded angelic almost musical. Studying my mother more closely the sight took my breath away. It was not me that whispered before it was the whispers of a small child that was cradled in the arms of my mother. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She had long reddish brown hair that sparkled bronze steaks as the sun beamed off her pale white skin. Her white dress flowed down her tiny frame that left just enough room for her tiny feet to peek out at the bottom.

"Mommy" She whispered again.

She didn't even move her lips it was like she was talking to me in my head. I passed a tall oak tree that was situated at the side of the bench and sat down next to them.

"Isabella, my baby" my mother cooed.

If I had any tears to shred they would have came out then but they never did. The warmth and happiness in her heart radiated off of her and on to me.

"Mom" I cried tearless sobs.

This must be heaven because this is how I often pictured my mother. She was safe, happy and waiting for me to join her in the afterlife.

"I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you to sweetheart" she replied in my thoughts.

Hearing her voice sent waves of happiness though out my body. I looked down into this child's chocolate brown eyes that glistened like diamonds.

"My baby" I whispered as she reached out for her.

I took her into my arms and held her for the first time. I gently kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent of wild flowers. I pulled her close to my chest and rocked her back and forth as I smiled to my mother.

"How long have you been waiting"

"To long my child, to long" she replied with a smile.

Those few words answered my thoughts. This was heaven and my mother had waited for me. I couldn't help but feel joy that I was finally reunited with my mother and I was holding my daughter in my arms for the first time. My mother would no longer have to wait she would free to leave this bench and continue on to whatever lied beyond this moment.

One thing I knew for sure was that I was not going to move from this bench because now it was my turn to wait, to wait for my beloved Edward.

"Thank you for waiting" I whispered.

She smiled and held her arms out for her grandchild. As much as I didn't want to let her go she slipped out of my arms effortless.

"I'm not done yet my child" she whispered.

"Mother what..." I tried to speak but my voice was covered by a loud scream.

I covered my ears with my palms and squeezed my eyes shut as the screams got louder.

"Mom" I cried

I felt myself slide off the bench and fall to my knees. I rocked myself back and forth and pressed hard onto my ears that felt like they were going to burst. My head was spinning and my body started aching. I wasn't until I lifted my head up that I realised that the scream were coming from me. This can't be heaven, I felt like my whole body was on fire and I was being tortured beyond belief. Was this hell? Was I being punished?

"MOM!" I screamed looking around.

My mother had disappeared along with my child as everything around me was getting darker. I watched as the oak tree withered away and the flowers turned to weeds. It was like everything was fast forwarding before my eyes. I flopped to the side and curled up into a ball as the darkness devoured me. It only took one huge to realised my thoughts were indeed true I was in hell, because no human being could ever have let out such a huge growl that was filled with anguish and torment.

"LIAR!" he growled.

"Edward" somebody else spoke.

Edward was here? What was Edward doing here? Edward wasn't dead so why would he be in hell with me? Right now I didn't have an answer and I didn't care just the sound of his name made me feel happy and safe so I clung onto that with everything I had inside of me. If I was to life my life in hell then I would make sure that Edward would be with me even if it was just his name.

"Edward" I spoke.

My voice was no more than a whisper.

"Isabella" I heard a whisper of joy.

I heard a few light movements around me which disappeared.

"Edward She's..!"

"GO TO HELL!" Somebody growled interrupting the former.

His voice sounded like a faint whisper in the distant.

"EDWARD"

I lay there in silence for a moment until I heard faint movements around me again. I felt a finger brush against my cheek as he heavily sighed.

"She's alive..." was the last thing I heard before i was unleased into hell...


	27. Authors Notes

The Story Continues in...

**THE CITY OF HEARTS**


End file.
